


His past, His present and their future

by Trust_in_yourself



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 88,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trust_in_yourself/pseuds/Trust_in_yourself
Summary: Akira wouldn't speak about it. Nano kept his silence, but who knew that the man Nano spared would end up being his future.





	1. The Research Center

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Togainu No Chi.  
> I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors within the story. I hope you enjoy reading it.

A man tall man with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes wearing a lab coat walked down the halls ways. Children's voices could be heard as the man passed them by. One of the guards waved at the man who waved back as he continued down the long white hallway lined with metal like doors with a clipboard in hand. He stopped in front of room 301. He took a deep breathe as he enters the room which held Null-Nicole. Spotting the small child laying on his bed. He tapped his foot impatiently as he looked around Null-Nicoles room. The man never understood why Null-Nicole drew the pictures he drew as he looked over the drawings plastered on the white walls of the room. His eyes continued to scan the room, on the left side held a desk with papers, pens, pencils and colored pencils scattered on top of the desk along with a small lamp sitting on the corner of the desk. To his right laid a small white bed pushed against the wall and on the bed sat Null-Nicole. 

Null-Nicole sat up slowly his grey hair covering his blue/green eyes as he looked up at the man. The man flinched at the cold stare Null-Nicole gave him, "Hello, Doctor Wellington." Null-Nicole said. A shiver ran down Doctors Wellington spin when Null-Nicole spoke. His voice was soft almost bell-like making him shift in place as he waited for Null-Nicole to get up, his grey pants pooling around his ankles a stained wrapped around the edges of his pants, small strings of grey stained black hung off of the grey pants Null-Nicole was wearing. His short sleeve grey shirt seemed to swallow him whole as he walked towards Doctor Wellington, the dragging off Null-Nicole pants could be heard around the quiet room. Doctor Wellington moved to the side as Null-Nicole passed him, shutting the door behind him. He led Null-Nicole to the experimentation room. Pushing Null-Nicole into the room. Doctor Wellington closed the door quickly shivering slightly as he locked the door behind him.

Null-Nicole who's real name was Akira, sat down on the white tile floor. As he heard the hurried steps of Doctor Wellington leave the room, locking the door behind him as he left. Akira now alone, scanned the room he was in, to his right sat a medical bed, a cabinet holding cotton balls, cotton swabs, tongue pressures and medical tape. On the left side held a heart monitor and an EEG machine. In front of Akira sat a pushed black wheeled chair in front of a computer. Next to the computer, hanging on the wall was a red waste box.

Akira heard the door opening behind him followed with footsteps, a man with short brown hair with blue/purple eyes sat in front of him. This man the researchers called him Nicole Premier. Akira meant this man when he was four years old. The researchers wanted to test out how Akira and Nicole Premier blood reacted together since Akira blood had a mutation in it causing the virus the researchers injected into there test subjects. What the researchers concluded was Akira blood held the Null-Nicole. Ever since that day Akira and Nicole Premier became close.

Close to the point where Akira who hated calling him Nicole Premier ended up calling him Nano. He asked Nano if he had liked the name when he first started calling him Nano. Nano only smiled at Akira and told him he liked it a lot and the name would always be special to him since it was Akira who gave it to him. Nano sat in front of Akira quietly without any emotions in his eyes. Even though Akira and Nano were close it didn’t mean they wanted the researchers to know about it. So they both agreed to keep how close they were to each other a secret. 

The door opened again, Akira didn't turn around and Nano didn't look at the researcher who came into the room. The woman who walked into the room had long dark brown hair with blue eyes and a bright smile. She sat down on the floor with the two of them, Akira moved a little bit away from her as she tried to get him to look at her. He never did of course, not after the first experiment they did on him. They wanted to test how strong the Null-Nicole was and injected him with a small amount of Nicole into his bloodstream, he didn't know what the researchers found, but all he felt was a sharp stabbing pain all over his body. He ended up having a high fever and throwing up a lot from the injections.

Now to present day the experiments were getting worse. Once the woman gave up on trying to get Akira to look at her and for Nano to speak the women attached the heart monitor to his chest and the EGG to his scalp and did the same to Nano. She ready the two syringes one held the Nicole virus while the other held the Null-Nicole. She first injected Nano with the Null-Nicole then injected Akira with the Nicole virus. Pain shot through him, causing him to ball his hands into a fist. He grounded his teeth together as it started to feel like his veins were on fire. His nails burrowed into his palms causing them to bleed. Nano held an emotionless face, but if you looked closely his eyes shined with tears from the pain he happened to be feeling.  
Akira felt his skin shift by his right eye, popping out the veins. The feeling was new and strange for he only seen this happen to Nano when would be injected with Akira's blood. A wet liquid rolled down his check from his eyes as he wiped away the liquid staining his fingers red he looked up at Nano in confusing wondering what was happening to his eye. Catching Nano's eyes which widen as blood ran down Akira's check as the virus slowly started to change the white of his eyes to a deep black which made his blue/green eyes more noticeable. The woman who was watching the subjects took note of it before turning back to the machines.

Akira's heart sped up as the virus spread more into his body, spiking his temperature and causing irregular brain waves to happen. While Nano didn't really seem to have any physical mutations this time from Akira's blood running inside of his body. Akira wanted to cry at the pain of it all, but he held it in as the researchers continued. He watched Nano glare at the researcher or to be more exact to everything in the room. Akira didn't know how long they sat in that room, but when they were done Akira's right eye held a permeant black tint to the white of his right eye.

Once the researchers were done they led each of them to there own rooms. When Akira got back to his room the researcher who took him back told him he could go outside before leaving. Akira waited for the man to disappear around the corner before handing outside. When the sun hit his eyes it caused him to hiss in pain from the bright rays. He put his hand over his eyes as he looked around to see if they let Nano out, spotting him sitting on a bench underneath a tree Akira made his way over to him.  
When Akira sat down on the bench, Nano turned sideways, one leg tucked underneath him as he softly grabbed Akira's chin. A small shock of pain before numbness settle in the place where Nano touched. He looked into Akira's right eye noticing the black tint. He clicked his tongue in disgust and glared over at the building. When Nano let go of his chin Akira traced the darken veins covering Nano's hand. The darken veins first appeared three years ago from the consistent injecting of the Null-Nicole into Nano. Akira played with his fingers as he thought back to his daydream from earlier. He shivered as he remembered it causing Nano to pull him closer, rubbing his arm to stop him from shivering as he spoke,"Nano, there becoming more vivid and worse," Akira felt Nano's stare as he traced the black veins on his hands.

“How often?” Nano asked as he moved to sit on the bench correctly, he picked Akira up, putting him on his lap. Akira hugged Nano, barring his face into Nano’s chest. Nano ran his fingers through Akira’s hair.

"Everyday now, but it not just at night. It's starting to happen during the day too." Akira closed his eyes as Nano continued to run his fingers through Akira's hair. When Akira first told Nano about the dreams, he told him he should write it down or draw it out since the images wouldn't leave his mind. Since Akira wasn't too good at writing he decided to draw it all out. When he first showed Nano a drawing he did, Nano smiled. Nano told him that he had a talent for drawing. He didn't think so, but he kept at it and each drawing that wasn't about the dreams he would show to Nano. Sometimes Nano would take the pictures and keep it in his room which made him happy because it showed him that Nano truly loved his drawings and wasn't just saying it to make him happy.

Nano held Akira tightly to himself as he felt a stinging pain building up behind his eyes, but he held back the tears that wanted to spill from his eyes. Both of them knew as the researchers continued to experiment on them the worse the effects would be on their bodies which started to change with every new injection,, but the researchers didn't care about how the injections were affecting their bodies for they only cared about the effect it had on the virus and how to make both the Null-Nicole and the Nicole virus stronger they failed to realize the physical and mental changes in the two.

Nevertheless, Akira and Nano noticed the changes to there bodies, for example, their skin reacting to each other giving off a glow which around the pair. As time went on other effects started to appear. Nano was the first to notice his blood getting darker while Akira's blood gotten thicker. They both noticed they could smell the other like the virus had seeped into there skin causing it to produce a scent that only the people who have the Nicole virus in them could smell.

While Nano had gotten strength and speed from the Nicole virus, Akira who had the Null-Nicole gotten vivid dreams and could hear better than most. While the researchers tried to suppress Nano's emotions the in end it would end in failure for once he was around Akira the work they did would come undone and his emotions would come flowing back. Depending on how long it's been since he seen Akira he would sometimes end up crying, but as the years went by he learned to control it. He liked to let the researchers think they were making process with suppressing his emotions. When in reality they weren't.

Nevertheless, they both noticed their minds became sharper as the experiments went on. Lately, the experiments started to affect more of there outer appearance. Nano's eyes which were originally blue, but due to the virus, it caused his eyes to become a mixture of blue and purple. By injecting the Null-Nicole into him it slowly started to turn his veins black.

On the other hand, Akira started to form small black bumps on his arms and legs which were painful.When Nano noticed the pain these black bumps were causing him, he decided to cut them open and let the blood drain from it. In turn, it caused Akira to have small paper thin scars on his body and the newest development from the experiments were the whites of Akira's right eye changing to have a tinted black. Nano couldn't stand by and let this continue anymore. Akira's young body couldn't handle the experiments too much longer and the lightly hood of Akira dying from the experiments rose each day. Nano worried that one day Akira would die from these experiments. Nano understood he should worry about himself, but he also knew the scientist wasn't going to let him die no matter what since he was the first person to have completely merged with the Nicole virus and live.

Nano always thought the scientist would tressure Akira for being the Null-Nicole, but that wasn't the case. They wanted to see how strong the Null-Nicole could be, see if they could improve it along with seeing how to make the best use of it against enemies who also had the Nicole virus, but the scientist truly didn't need Akira if they had the means to recreate it. So the researchers experimented harshly on Akira. Sometimes Akira would come back covered in marks.

What scared him the most was when one day during the spring of last year, Akira came outside his eyes so dull you could have mistaken him for a doll. He had a thick medical trap wrapped around his neck. That was the first time Nano cried. He held Akira close to him, sitting on his lap, running his fingers through Akira’s hair. Trying his hardest to bring back some light into his soulless eyes. Nano didn’t know how long he talked to the silent Akira, but slowly as time went by lights started to appear in his eyes again and when Akira looked up at Nano and smiled, he cried. For at that time he thought he lost his friend. The first person who really looked and saw him for who he was and he saw Akira for what he was as well. They were not just test subjects they were people. They were humans, not machines. If it wasn't for Akira, Nano knew he would have never realized that he could still retain his humanity. He would have been a husk of himself and he didn't want Akira to lose himself because of these experiments. So even if it hurt him. Even though he wishes he didn't have to, but if he wanted Akira to live he had to break him out of here somehow before these experiments killed him. Nano knew he would be upset when Akira left, but being upset and knowing he is alive than being upset and lose himself knowing Akira died because he didn't do or at least try to get him out of here would kill him.

Akira who fell asleep from Nano running his fingers through his hair slowly woke up from his cat nap and sat up, Nano looked down, smiling which Akira returned. He got off of Nano when he heard footsteps coming towards them. Nano stood up as well, picking up Akira who reached for a high branch to hide from the person who was coming towards them. Akira once he was high enough in the tree. The leaves from the tree hid his form. Nano sat back down on the bench as the person who was a woman sat down next to him.  
The woman had red hair with blue eyes, she smiled happily at Nano who returned her smile with a blank look, "Premier, the experiments between you and Null-Nicole have come up with amazing results." The woman said excitedly.

Akira rubbed his arms and glared at the lady. He didn't understand what was so exciting about it. They hurt not only him but Nano who has always been there for him. Who helped him understand what was happening to him. Who taught him many useful skills and Nano who promised Akira that he would teach him more as he got older like how to fight with a weapon and hand to hand combat. He couldn't wait to learn as much as he could from Nano.  
Akira thought this way because he considered Nano to be his first friend, his best friend. He looked up to him for how strong he was compared to him, but Nano always told him to never compare one's self to another for there will never be another person like him. How his opinion is the only one that matters when it comes to himself. Akira took his advice like a fish to water. Even when things seemed bleak to Akira, Nano always helped him. Akira only hoped he helped Nano in the same way as Nano does for him.

Akira shook his head as he heard the lady continue, "We found out that each time we level up the dosage that the Null-Nicole gets stronger and everytime we up the dosage on you the virus multiplies. We predict that by the time Null-Nicole is in his teens he would have the most deadly weapon against the Nicole virus. It can kill any person who has the virus and hasn't completely merged with the Nicole virus to die upon contact."

Nano's hands formed into a fist as Emma continued talking to him about the experiments they did on them. Nano noticed his knuckles slowly turning white and the string of skin breaking in his palms. As she continued to talk the surer he was that he had to get Akira out because he did not want Akira to be a tool for them to use not like they planned to do with him. When Emma stopped talking, Nano stood up from the bench. He couldn't take much more of this talk plus he wanted her to leave so he could get Akira down from the tree as dark storm clouds started to roll in.Another researcher called out to Emma before she could walk with Nicole Premier. Nano waited until he couldn't see them anymore before lifting his arms up for Akira to jump down from the tree. Once Akira got his footing, he walked with Nano back into the building.

Akira quietly closed the door to his room. He slid down the door, putting his head down letting a few tears fall from his eyes. Akira knew his body couldn't handle this anymore. As each morning passed it became harder to wake up. Harder to move, he knew if something wasn't done, he would die in this accursed place. Nano most likely thought the same, but Akira felt helpless. Nevertheless, Akira couldn't accept the path laid before him. He would fight against it as much as he could even if it killed him in the end. Akira slowly got up from the floor, he laid down on his bed and fell asleep. Akira didn't know how long he was asleep for before he heard the door leading into his room opening. Akira cracked open his eyes to see Nano in his room. Akira slowly sat up wondering why Nano was here. Nano sat down on the bed as he rubbed his eyes Nano started to speak, "You need to leave this place, now."

"What do you mean?" Akira asked as Nano stood up to collect Akira's clothes, sketchbook, pictures from the walls he plastered on along with pens, pencils and color pencils. He put them in a bag he brought in with him.

As he zipped up the bag he answered him, "They want to see what else your blood can do besides neutralizing the Nicole virus. I saw a row of different poisons and virus they wanted to try out. I couldn't let you go through that. I fear it would kill you…No it would kill you."  
Akira’s eyes opened wide, he always knew this place would try to kill him, but he didn’t know it would be so soon. Nano put the bag on his shoulder and picked up Akira, “When we leave this room. I want you to close your eyes tight.” 

Akira who had his head on Nano shoulder just nodded his head in agreement. He heard Nano take a deep breath as he left the room. All Akira heard were the screaming of people who got in Nano’s way. He felt something wet splash on his back and in his hair. He ignored all the screaming and yelling as Nano rushed down the hallways of the research center. Nano finally stopped at the door, putting Akira down on the ground and handing him the bag. As Nano turned around intending to hurt or kill as many as he could to give Akira enough time to get away from the research center. Akira pulled on his hand to get his attention, “Come with me Nano.” Akira looked up at Nano with tears swimming in his eyes.

Nano turned and kneeled down, “I can’t.”

"Please," Akira said as his voice cracked. He didn't want to be alone.

Nano hugged Akira close to him and whispered in his ear, "I can't, but I swear we'll meet again." Nano slowly lets go of Akira, pulling out his dagger, he handed it over to Akira.  
Akira held the dagger close to himself as he understood that this dagger would represent their promise of meeting again. Akira ran out the door without looking back. Nano felt a single tear fall from his eyes as Akira left him behind. He turned when he heard voices coming his way. He went into a fighting stance as they rounded the corner of the hallway, he attacked.

Akira could hear the screams of the people fighting against Nano. Akira ignored the sounds putting the dagger inside one of the bags many hidden pockets, he ran as fast as he could into the woods. He didn't know how long he ran, but when he came upon a street he slowed down to catch his breath then slowly walked down the street. His legs, arms, and face stung from the cuts he received from the plants while he ran. Akira made a right turn, he felt his legs shaking as he walked farther away from the woods until his knees gave out. Falling to the ground, he slowly felt his eyes start to close. Akira fought against it, but the pull was too strong and the last thing he saw was a plump woman with curly black hair and green eyes before he passed out.


	2. The Orphanage

  Akira woke up in a white room with a high ceiling a fan swirling around over him with a plush bed underneath him. He blinked a few times turning his head when he felt eyes on him. Right beside his bed sat a woman. Her brown hair pulled up into a high top ponytail. Her brown eyes looked at him as he slowly sat up on the bed. The nurse smiled brightly at him as she helped him sit up. The woman sat back down on the chair beside his bed, crossing her legs her painted red lips opened, "You were lucky to be found by one of the aides we have here."

  Akira raised an eyebrow wondering what she meant by that before he could voice the question the lady continued, “Your condition was bad. The likely hood of you living was slim to none.”

   Akira knew his condition was bad from the experimentation the researchers did on his body, but he didn't realize how close he was to death's door. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of it. The woman continued, "I don't know what happened to you and honestly I don't want to know, but since it is my job to ask and know these types of things. I will ask you what happened to you to get you into this type of condition."

  Akira kept his silence. He would not speak about what happened to him because he did not want what Nano did for him to go to waste. He did not want to be taken back to the research center. Which in hindsight would end up happening if he talked. He scanned the rest of the room ignoring the tapping of the woman's feet against the hard wooden floor. The room was lined with beds on each side. In the back corner sat a desk. Medical tools were scattered around the room. Blood wet and dried covered the medical tools. A counter lined the backroom with a large window over the sink filled with water were more medical tools seemed to be soaking. Akira's eyes landed back on the woman who noticed him scanning the room.

  She folded her hands in her lap, figuring this young boy wasn't going to speak about what happened to him and decided to change the subject instead, "If you are wondering my name is Fae. I'm a nurse that has worked at this Orphanage for many years now." Honestly, Akira didn't care what this woman's name is, but he did get an answer to one of the questions he wanted to ask, but this just made another question pop up in his head. Before Akira could ask Nurse Fae continued, "The Orphanages name is Toshima Bunny Orphanage-” The wooden door with a small window in bedded opened, a tall man with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. He had a slight stubble on his chin as he walked towards Akira another man with dark brown hair wearing a long white coat, holding a clipboard followed behind him.The blond pulled up a chair on Akira's left side. The man holding the clipboard looked up, pulling out a wire-framed glasses, he put them on over his dark brown eyes as he smiled at Akira.

  “Hello, I am Headmaster Burnt of Toshima Bunny Orphanage. The man in the glasses is Doctor Lane.” Headmaster Burnt said as he eyed Akira waiting for him to tell them his name which he didn’t as he twisted the white sheet covering his legs. A clearing of someone’s voice caused Akira to look up at the doctor.

  "It is good to see that you still live. It was touch and go for awhile there." Doctor Lane told him, Akira didn't know what to say to that as the doctor waited for him to reply when none came he continued, "Whatever happened to you caused massive changes within your body. Changes that seem to defy the laws of science, logic and medicine, for example, your bones are brittle but strong at the same time." The Doctor rubbed the back of his head as he realized that this young child wouldn't know what these words meant as he continued, "Ah, brittle means-"

  Akira cut Doctor Lane off, his soft bell-like voice echoing around the quiet room, "I know what brittle means Doctor Lane." When Akira spoke a shiver ran down the doctor, nurse and headmaster spine. Nobody should have that type of voice at this age, making the situation at hand more uncomfortable. The sense of danger rose up in the three adults as Akira stretched out his arms.

  Doctor Lane cleared his throat before continuing, "Ah, okay then, your blood is thicker than normal making it difficult to keep you alive as the blood seemed to be too thick to be able to spread throughout your body. We had to inject a water-based chemical which causes the blood to thin itself out."

  Akira nodded his head silently telling the Doctor he understood. He knew the other people in the room were wondering, on how he knew all of these terms and there meaning. He wouldn't tell them how Nano would read to him. How he would explain each term in a way that Akira understood. He knew Nano wanted him to have some type of understanding on what the researchers were doing to his body. What the experimentation meant and why he was there. Akira was never more thankful for the things Nano taught him as the silence continued on as they waited for him to explain, on how he understood all of this.

  Doctor Lane shook his head at Akira's constant silence, "Your right eye held this black tint to the whites of your eye. I do not understand why it happened, but I can only assume, with how thick your blood was, it broke some of the veins causing the tint. During the process of saving your life, your left eye ended up the same way." Akira closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out as he opened his eyes again. Doctor Lane watched him as he continued, "Your brain waves were off the charts. I am surprised that you did not have any type of seizure due to the high brainwave activity."

  Akira watched as Doctor Lane finished talking as he flipped the clipboard close. Akira knew there was more wrong, but he kept his silence as the headmaster who had been watching Akira the whole time started to talk, “Now you know everything would you mind telling us your name and how you came to be in such a condition.”

  Akira stared down at his hand's little white scars ran across the back of his hand, "My name is Akira." He told them the three adults held there breath waiting for him to continue which he did not, the headmaster shook his head annoyed with Akira's silence.

 "If you do not want to tell us, then it is fine, but for the time you will stay here until I can figure out what to do with you." Headmaster Burnt said as he stood up from his seat with the doctor and nurse following behind him. The door closed quietly, Akira sighed as he slowly got off of the bed. His bones creaked as he moved. Akira figured he was laying in that bed for awhile since it hurt him to move as he stood up from the bed. He slowly walked around the room until the pain from the inactivity subsided.

  He walked towards the nurse's desk as he noticed his bag leaning against it. He pulled open the bag as he walked back to his bed. The bag was a mess inside as his pencils and color pencils broke at the bottom of the bag. His drawings from the ones attached to the wall back at the researcher center fell out of the folder causing some of the ink to cover his drawings from the pen exploding. Akira didn't know if it was from his mad dash away from the researcher center that caused the damage or from the nurse or headmaster looking through his things. Well, at least the dagger Nano gave him was safe as he pulled it out of the side pocket. He noticed at least his sketchbook seemed to be okay as he pulled that out of the left side pocket. Akira put the dagger down on the bed as he flipped through the sketchbook as he made sure that everything was the way he kept it. He put the dagger and sketchbook back inside the bag as the door opened again.

  Someone around Akira’s age stepped into the room, he was a little bit taller than Akira with a mop of brown hair laid on top of his head while his brown eyes shined brightly as he spotted Akira in one of the beds. The boy walked towards his bed stopping at the end and with a bright smile he said, “Hi, do you know when the nurse will be back?” Akira shook his head no at his non-verbal response the boys' face fell into a frown before his bright smile returned, "I've never seen you before. Are you new? Oh, right, My name is Keisuke by the way and what's your name?"

  Akira couldn't keep up with the questions as Keisuke kept on firing one after the other without giving Akira any time to answer, but then again he wouldn't have answered anyway because the raging headache he started to form as Keisuke continued on. Akira eventually tuned him out as the door opened and the nurse walked back into the room.

  “Keisuke! Leave poor Akira alone.” Nurse Fae said to Keisuke. Akira turned his gaze towards the ceiling as Keisuke told the nurse why he was in the room. Keisuke turned to Akira who's gaze finally left the ceiling when Keisuke spoke to him one last time, "When you get out we should go play together." Akira didn't answer him as Keisuke turned and left the room. Akira sighed deeply, he felt like he just ran a marathon without even running. Akira laid completely down on the bed and fell asleep.

  Akira woke up with a start in the middle of the night, his heart pounding as he held his chest taking slow deep breathes to calm down his racing heart. Since all of his pens, pencils and color pencils were broken the scene of his dreams kept replaying over and over again. As it got more vivid he pulled his knees up to his chest, face down as he counted. Rocking back and forth as the dream slowly disappeared from his mind for a time. He uncurled himself, standing up he walked over to the window. Rain pattered against the window softly. He leaned against the wall as he opened the window. Rainwater blew into the room. He took a deep breath of the rain-filled-air, as the rain splashed against his face. The wind picked up a flash of white light illuminated the dark sky. Thunder rumbled as it started to rain harder. He closed the window, opening drawers to find some towels to clean the floor up with, he pulled out a white towel from underneath the sink, he cleaned up the rainwater before returning to bed and falling asleep again.

  Akira woke up the next morning to the door opening, Headmaster Burnt strolled into the room spotting Akira he smiled. Akira slowly sat up on the bed as the Headmaster sat down in a chair, “I have decided on what to do with you. Since you won’t speak about what happened. I have decided to let you stay here. The staff and I cleaned out a room earlier today. So please follow me to your room.” He said to Akira who grabbed his bag and followed the Headmaster out of the room.

  The hall had many different pictures on the white walls from the hand-drawn picture that the other children did to photos taken with a camera. Akira could hear the teachers teaching the children here as they walked past different classrooms. Akira followed the man all the way up to the fourth floor. Doors lined the walls with number plates over the top of each door. They walked all the way to the end of the hallway were another staircase led up to another floor. They stopped in front of room 499. Headmaster Burnt took out a room key opening up the door. Akira walked into the room. The room had one bed which was pushed against the white walls, a small side table with a lamp onto sat next to the bed and towards the back of the room was a small writing desk by the window. There was another door across from the writing desk which led to a closet for his clothes. Books piled on the writing desk, clean sheets and blankets piled on the bed as well.

  Akira sat down on the unmade bed with Headmaster Burnt standing in front of him. "This will be your room, the bathroom is right across the hall. Each floor has two bathrooms. One at the end and the beginning of each hallway. The fourth and fifth floor are the boy's rooms while on the other side of the building is the girl's rooms. Classes are on the second and third floor. The first floor is the living room, front room, kitchen and the dining room. Breakfast starts at six and ends at eight. Classes start at eight and end at four. Lunch starts at noon and ends at one. After lunch you have a free period then at two you leave for the training grounds. Dinner starts at five and ends at six. Lights out are at ten. Any questions?" Headmaster Burnt said to him as he leaned back against the wall.

  "Clothing will I be shopping with you or will you just end up taking my size and going by yourself? If I am going with you, will I be able to get sketchbooks along with pens, pencils and colored pencils beside the standard things needed to survive." Akira asked.

  Headmaster Burnt crossed his arms to hold back the cold he felt envelope him when Akira spoke. It wasn't normal for a boy to have that sort of a voice. It unnerved him to hear it and he could only hope that when Akira hit puberty he would lose that soft bell-like voice. He shook his head as Akira waited for him to answer his question, "Yes, you'll be shopping with me and you can get whatever you want."

  Akira nodded his head as he stood up from the bed, grabbing the sheets to make his bed. He ignored the headmaster as he put the key to his room on the side table and left him alone. Akira sat down on the bed when he finished making it, he pulled out his dagger and sketchbook, putting them on the bed, he pulled out the papers and empty folder. He kept the folder in his lap as the ink started to stain his pants, he pulled out all the loose papers turning over each picture to see how damaged they were from the exploded pen ink. It looked worse than what it was Akira found out as he turned each one only to find a few splashes of ink here and there. Confused Akira looked back into the bag, he touched the bottom of the bag and pulled his hand out. Ink-covered his hand. Akira stood up, putting the paper down on the bed. The folder in hand he walked to the bathroom.

  The bathroom had three doors one led to the showers, another led to the toilets and sinks and the last one led to the towels. Akira pushed his back against the door he used his elbow to lift up the handle to turn on the sink. He washed his hands and folder of the ink on them. Drying both with a towel he returned to his room. He put the papers back into the folder and laid it down on the bed. He grabbed the bag and threw it in his closet to deal with it at a later time. He put the folder and sketchbook inside the side table drawer beside his bed. Grabbing the books on the writing desk he returns to the bed. He put the books beside him as he leaned back as he grabbed the dagger he cut into the mattress making a hole big enough for him to hid the dagger inside. Once done Akira sat in the middle of the bed legs crossed as he looked over the books. There were math, science, history, medical and military. Akira took note of how there didn't seem to be any books on technology nor language which he found to be odd and he wondered why there wasn't, but he ignored it for now. He read the books for the rest of the night until someone yelled lights out. He stopped reading the books and putting them on the side table Akira flicked off the lights and fell asleep.

  The next morning he woke up to the stomping of feet against hardwood floors, groaning Akira got up and got ready for the day. He went downstairs following the flow of the other kids towards the dining room. The dining room had rows of tables and at both back walls there were a line of people would serve them breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Akira got his breakfast and ate quickly to leave behind the nosy dining room. He left the room and wandered around the first floor. He found the living room first it had a couch along with books. There didn't seem to much technology in this place which he took note of. It seemed weird to him that there wasn't much technology in this place. He wanted the reason for why this was, but he felt like he would be digging up something that was better left alone. Akira shook his head away from those thoughts as he looked around the room. He noticed that all the walls seem to be the same white color as in his room. Akira wondered if they wanted the children to go insane from only the white color. Akira hoped not as he turned around to face Headmaster Burnt who walked down the stairs as the bell rang for classes to begin.

  Headmaster Burnt motioned with his hand towards the door which Akira walked towards. Headmaster Burnt opened the door letting in the warm air as they left the building behind. While out he got clothing, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, soap and a waste bin and a new bag. He also grabbed different pens, pencils, and colored pencils along with many sketchbooks. Along with different fabrics and leathers with a sewing box to add to it all. When Headmaster Burnt raised an eyebrow at him silently asking him why he would need things like that Akira just gave him a blank stare. To Akira, it wasn't anybody business on why he needed them. He didn’t care about the thoughts of others because he knew these skill sets would come in handy one day.

  The two return to the car, rolling down the window Akira let the wind blow his hair back as the Headmaster turned on the radio. The Headmaster tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as Akira leaned back against the seat. The Headmaster glanced over to Akira. He didn't really know what to think of Akira. He was so quiet unnaturally quiet, but yet his voice. He couldn't describe the feelings that swell up inside of him when he heard it. The only feeling he could pin down was fear and danger. He didn't understand it, but he wasn't going to question it either. He returns his attention to the road as Akira sat up again as the Orphanage came into view.

  The Headmaster helped Akira bring all the bags into his room. Akira closed the door behind the Headmaster as he started to put away his clothing, he put his pens, pencils, and colored pencils on the desk. He pulled out the coats he had gotten at the stores. Akira unzipped his light blue jacket, he put the leather on the inside of the jacket, measuring how big it should be against the sketchbook before cutting it to a little bit bigger than the sketchbook. He grabbed a bag of cotton balls he had gotten. Akira pulled apart the cotton and glued it against the leather. Then he cut some fabric with the same color and texture of the inside of the jacket. He first sewed the flap for the new pocket inside of the jacket then he sewed the new pocket together to the inside of the jacket. He made a small hole in which he put a button with the same color and texture of the jacket inside it, buttoning it. Akira held it up making sure the new pocket blended well within the jacket before putting it back in the closest and repeated the process on his other jackets. He sewed a side pocket into the mattress to hid his dagger that he put into the mattress the night before.

  Once done, Akira opened up the sketchbook and the drawings he did before, he folded the sides to give the paper movement as he glued them into the new sketchbook he had gotten. He waited until it dried before putting it away. He grabbed the color pencils and started to draw the dream he had a few days ago. This dream wouldn’t leave his mind no matter what which usually always happened. He hated it, but there wasn’t anything he could do well unless he wanted to go insane. He sighed as he closed the sketchbook when the yelling of lights out could be heard. He put everything away and fell asleep.

  By the time the free period came around Akira was just done with everything. Akira didn't like to be stared at and liked to be left alone most of the time unless he was allowed outside to spend time with Nano he was alone. Akira loved being left alone since it meant he could do what he wanted, but with everyone curious about him. They all tried talking to him, but Akira would just walk away from them. He didn't care about what they had to say. He didn't care what they asked him for he knew he would never answer them. Akira didn't like when people tried to ask about his personal life. He felt like it wasn't anyone's business but his own.

  As the days went by, Akira noticed the boy he meant in the nurse's office when he first came here started to follow him around. The boy whose name was Keisuke if Akira remembered correctly would try to make sure Akira wouldn't notice him following him and at first, he didn't but he started to pay attention when he kept on running into him. When Akira started to pay attention he noticed other kids would bully him and he would never fight back. This annoyed Akira greatly when they would bully Keisuke. Sometimes Akira would step in to put a stop to it. It annoyed Akira, but what he found it even more annoying is when they would interrupt him when he was drawing. Akira would stop drawing and take out his irritation out on the bullies.

  Beside Keisuke following him around, he always felt eyes on him when he wasn't in class. He would look around to find the source of it but always came up empty handed causing, even more, frustration and irritation which he also took out, on the people who would bully Keisuke. When he thought about it, he should thank Keisuke for allowing the bullies to bully him in front of Akira because it meant he could take out his irritation and frustrations out on them. Nevertheless, Akira couldn't lie and say Keisuke following him around didn't annoy him at first, but over time it became a normal everyday thing. He would listen to Keisuke talk about his day or whatever came to mind. After a while, Akira started to respond to Keisuke. It was a slow process it started from nods to yes or no answers until on this one faithful summer-filled day Akira who sat down on the bench outside the wind blew past them, rustling the tree leaves overheard Akira finally said something more than a yes or no even if Akira happened to be annoyed with it, it filled Keisuke with an undying warmth in his chest.

  Akira who gotten annoyed at Keisuke for not standing up for himself asked him, “Why don’t you fight back?”

  Keisuke who’s eyes were shining in the sunlight smiled brightly at him when he answered, “Because I don’t want to cause trouble.”

  Akira wanted to facepalm himself because that had to be the stupidest reason when they were causing him problems, but he didn’t say anything after that. Akira opened his sketchbook all the same and started to draw. Keisuke watched Akira drawing. He always wondered what Akira was drawing since he seemed to draw a lot. Keisuke watched as Akira drew gleaming mutli-color eyes with a black background. He went over the multi-color eyes until the point were the eyes had a look of what he could only describe as insanity. The multi-color eyes made him shift in his seat as the wind blew past them. He wanted to ask Akira why did he draw these multi-color eyes, but Keisuke who finally gotten Akira to speak to him in full sentences he decided not to push his luck as he continued to watch Akira draw.

  During the year Keisuke followed Akira around he knew two things one was don't interrupt him while he is drawing and the second was he liked omurice since Keisuke had seen Akira eat a lot of it. He watched Akira who glared down at the picture as he finished the drawing. Akira who ignored the eyes, on him opened up his light blue jacket and put the sketchbook into an inside pocket as he leaned back against the bench. Keisuke decided since he was done drawing and he hoped by going against his better judgment that Akira would ask the question that always bugged him. He could only hope Akira would answer him. "Why do you look angry everytime you finish a drawing?"

  Akira frowned at Keisuke's question as he looked around him. Over the year that Akira happened to be at the Orphanage, Akira had learned to curb his irritation and frustration as he felt eyes on him again. Akira returns his blue/green eyes to Keisuke. Akira thought over the question before answering him, "I don't know." Akira couldn't think of a single reason as to why he would look angry after finishing a drawing. Well, no now that he thought about it there was one reason which happened to be the eyes that followed him over the year. Nevertheless Akira didn't know he looked angry when he finished drawing. He just did what he wanted to do and damn whoever got in his way. Akira didn't know what Keisuke expected him to say, but from his downcast eyes, the thing he said happened to be the one he didn't expect Akira to say. Akira mentally sighed as he leaned his head back against the bench with his eyes closed, the suns rays beating down on the two of them.

  Silence settles down between the two as he felt Keisuke's eyes on him from the side and the unknown person eyes from behind them, Akira mentally shook his head as he opened his eyes noticing Keisuke about to ask another question, but before he could ask it. The bell rang ending there free period. They both went to the training grounds and for the first time, it wasn't Keisuke following Akira. They walked together shoulder to shoulder like they had been friends for over the past year even though it only consisted of Keisuke following and trying to get some type of respond out of Akira, he felt he just overcame a big wall that Akira had surrounded himself with and he couldn't be happier at the thought of it all.

  As the years went by the two gotten as close as Akira could to a person, but as he got closer to Keisuke the eyes started to stare daggers into him. Nevertheless, no matter what Akira did he didn't know who was staring at him. He learned to live with it even though Keisuke and himself gotten closer, he could never be as close to Akira as Nano had been.

  In time Keisuke was able to talk to Akira while he drew without Akira getting annoyed at him. Even though Akira never smiled at Keisuke nor laughed when Keisuke made a funny joke, he always felt like Akira who's emotions didn't show on his face, but deep inside he was smiling and laughing along with him. It made him proud that he was the only person who gotten close to Akira since Akira would push everyone away, but he never did that with him. It caused him to swell up with pride and make him feel like he was superior to the other people around them. Even though he knew Akira didn't care about those things. Akira never cared about any of those things, but he did since it meant he was the closest person to Akira. He wondered what Akira would say if he said all of this, but decided it was best to keep quiet about it as he leaned against the wall of Akira's room as he finished his drawing.

  Keisuke looked at the drawing which held a person wrapped around in chains with only his eyes and mouth showing through. Keisuke never could understand the meaning behind each of Akira's drawings, but he loved to watch him draw. Keisuke loved Akira’s drawings. Once he had asked Akira to draw something for him and he did. He drew of the time where Akira and himself climbed up on the roof of the orphanage together and just stared at the night sky for the rest of the night. The drawing was beautiful and Keisuke kept it hidden in his drawer because he didn't want other people to see Akira's drawing he did for him. He felt like he would be betraying Akira if he anyone saw it.

  He also learned over the years that Akira was special. He didn't know what way, but he felt it in his whole being. When Akira would look at Keisuke, he felt like those eyes could see everything. That no matter what he did, he could not hide anything from Akira even though that wasn't true, it just felt like he did. Akira put the sketchbook on the ground next to him as he laid down on the bed with his feet in Keisuke lap shaking him from his thoughts. He watched Akira stretch out his arms before settling down again against the pillow underneath his head.

  Keisuke played with Akira’s pant leg as a question popped up in his head, he opened his mouth before he could think it over and blurted out, “Have you ever thought of becoming an artist?”

  Akira cracked his eyes opened to stare at Keisuke before answering, "No, my art is my own. Plus we are being trained to fight and to die when would I have the time to think about this?" Akira watched as Keisuke continued to play with his pant leg for a time as Keisuke thought over Akira's question. Honestly, Akira wasn't expecting an answer from Keisuke since the question happened to be a load one and he thought in some deep part inside of Keisuke he knew that Akira wasn't expecting an answer as he kept silent about the matter after that.

  Akira didn't know when he fell asleep, but only that he woke up the next morning with a blanket covering over him. He looked around to see if Keisuke who would sometimes stay the night was in the room. Keisuke wasn't which raised a question as to why did he leave when Keisuke knew that Akira didn’t care if he stayed the night, but it seemed that he decided to leave Akira to sleep since he wasn't in the room and the most likely put the blanket over him before he left his room. Akira went to grab his sketchbook which he left on the ground last night only to notice it gone. Akira sprang out of bed to look for it noticing it on his desk. He breathed deeply as his heart started to calm down from the fright it gave him.

  Akira wouldn’t know what to do if his sketchbook disappeared since he would draw the dreams he had on the papers along with his stress and emotions in the sketchbook. Akira drew in a way where if a person did look at them they wouldn’t understand the true reasons behind it. The only time he drew something that he wanted another person to understand who be to the people he thought of as friends who he could trust above all else and there were only two people who fit that list which were Nano and Keisuke. Akira got ready for the day and left the room ending for the first lesson of the day.

  It happened during lunch when Keisuke finally stood up for himself. The people who bullied him for years whom he thought went away when he gotten closer to Akira decided to come after him when Akira who was held back by a teacher to talk about the assignment he turned in. Akira who only heard from the people talking was surprised. Keisuke who never stood up for himself finally snapped and hit another person. Akira questioned if they had the right person, but when Keisuke walked down the hallway with a busted lip and the bullies bleeding from what looked like three broken noses being led away from two different teachers did he believe it. Akira would never have guessed that he would finally stand up for himself and Akira felt proud of Keisuke for doing so. It proved to him that Keisuke wasn't just a doormat that other people could walk on. He showed him that he grew up a bit from the time they would bully him and when push came to shove he could defend himself, but Akira wondered if Keisuke snapped because the bullies had said something about him and Keisuke decided to defend his honor instead of standing up to the bullies who decided to bully Keisuke while he was away from Akira.

  Akira mentally shook away those thoughts as the free period started. He went outside since he knew Keisuke wouldn't make it out of the office during free period. Once outside Akira took a deep breath and walked towards the bench they always sat at only to stop short when he spotted someone he didn't expect to see again. Nano leaned against the bench, eyes closed as the sun beamed against his transparent skin. Akira wondered why Nano was here, but at the same time, he didn't care because it had been years since he seen the man. Akira study Nano as he sat down next to him. Nano hair seemed to have grown a little longer not by much but still, it was pretty long according to Nano's standard length beside that the man hadn't changed at all.

  Nano opened his blue/purple eyes as he felt Akira sit down next to him, his eyes rolled over to Akira who settle down on the bench. "I didn't expect to see you again," Akira told him as he to leaned against the bench with eyes closed. He felt more than heard Nano lean back on the bench as well. He knew like himself that Nano had closed his eyes against the suns rays as it beams down on the two of them.

  Akira waited for a response as the sun beat down on them, he heard Nano let out a breath of air then said, “I promised you I would. It just took longer than expected”

  Akira noticed that Nano had more of a deadpan voice than before he helped Akira escaped. He worried the researcher's experimentation on Nano gotten worse after he helped Akira to escape the research center. Akira leaned his head on Nano's shoulder he felt Nano take in a shuttering breath to keep his emotions in check as Akira asked him, "How did you get the time to come see me? I didn't think they would let you out of there sight."

  Nano rubbed his cheek against Akira's head as he thought over the answer, "For experimenting purposes on the living weapon." Akira frowned, but understood what was left unsaid, but as the two continued to talk Nano's voice slowly changed from the deadpan to a more happier tone causing Akira to form a small smile on his face.

  "Nano, I think I need to leave here," Akira said as he watched the flowers blow in the breeze.

  “Why?” Nano asked Akira who lifted his head from Nano's shoulder.

  “Over the years someone has been watching me. I don’t know who nor could I find out who, but as the years went by the staring slowly gotten worse. I feel like if I don’t leave something will happen to me.” Akira said as Nano pulled him back to his side. Nano ran his fingers through Akira's hair deep in thought. He let out a breath which tickled his eardrums as he spoke, "Do you feel them now?"

  Akira furrowed his eyebrows together before answering, “No.”

  Nano nodded his head. The thoughts swirling in Nano’s head on who it could be didn’t sit well with him and he said, “I got a plan, but its gonna take awhile to bring it full circle.”

  “Really?” Akira whispered as the wind brushed past them. Nano put his head on Akira’s as he nodded. Akira sighed, “I figured I would just grab everything and leave, but I know that isn’t a good idea since I have no way to know what would happen to me.”

  Nano didn't say anything. He knew Akira could come up with plans on his own, but just like in the research center this was also something he couldn't do alone. Silence settled between the two before Nano stood up. Offering his hand to Akira who took hold of it. He followed Nano who led him away from the orphanage. Once the orphanage was out of sight Nano stopped in front of a hole in the fencing that surrounded the orphanage. The hole was big enough to fit at least two people through it. Akira raised an eyebrow questioning Nano as to why he would show him this. Nano let out a small laugh as he said, "Meet me here after lights out. I'll be waiting." He told Akira who nodded his head as he watched Nano leave through the hole before hurrying back to the building as the bell rang for military training.

  When classes were over for the day Akira walked back into the building planning to go to his room when he ran into Keisuke who looked at him sheepishly. He told Akira that he had detention for fighting outside of the training field. To Akira, he felt it was stupid since they were training to fight and kill. Nevertheless, he decided not to voice his thoughts on the matter as Headmaster Burnt headed towards them, hitting Keisuke behind his head. Akira felt anger rise inside of him, but he knew he couldn't do anything at the time because he figured if he hit Headmaster Burnt his punishment would be harsher then Keisuke who only got detention.

  Keisuke mouth sorry to him as Headmaster Burnt hurried him along before he could say anything else. Akira sighed when they were out of sight before leaving for his room. When lights out were called he grabbed the dagger Nano had given him, threw on his jacket and quietly opened the window of his room. Akira may have been on the fourth floor, but there happened to be a drain pipe which led all the way to the bottom and if he was careful he could get up and down it from his room. Akira held one hand out making sure it could support his weight before letting go of his window seals he slowly made his way down stepping on different windows seals so he didn’t put too much pressure on the drain before jumping down the last few feet, he took off at a run to reach the hole Nano showed him this afternoon.

  Just as Nano said, he was waiting for Akira on the opposite side of the fence. Akira went through the hole and followed Nano into the surrounding woods as the two of them disappeared from sight. He didn't know how long they walked before they came to a clearing. Nano stopped in the middle of the clear turning around to look at Akira who was a few steps back, he opened his arms wide, "I'll train you in the ways that they couldn't train you."

  Akira understood what he meant. Nano meant in the ways that only a weapon could be trained to do. Since Akira was the opposite of a weapon, Nano had decided to take it upon himself to train Akira as a weapon instead of letting Akira be trained to hold and handle a weapon. Nano knew Akira wouldn't be able to meet him on his level, but he knew he could train Akira to be pretty damn close to his level. Which Akira understood with how Nano was waiting for him to make the first move.

  Akira also understood that Nano wanted to see what they taught him and work from there. Akira who normally wouldn't attack first decided to attack since he knew Nano wouldn't and they would be at an impasse which wouldn't help Akira in any way. Akira didn't pull out the dagger Nano had given him all those years ago since he didn't feel right about pulling a weapon on a weaponless person. They fought each other bare-fisted instead. Akira knew Nano was going easy on him since he was stronger than him, but it was still a work out for him as Nano blocked and dodged his attack. Akira took a deep breath because if he let his emotions take control then he would lose in this fight. They fought until Akira found a break within Nano's defense and punched Nano in the face, before he could pull his hand away completely Nano grabbed his arm, pulling it towards himself, knocking the back of Akira knees causing him to fall with his arm caught in Nano's hand, Nano pulled his arm against Akira's back with his foot on the small of his back before letting him up again.

  Akira stood up slowly waiting for Nano to speak as he watched his brows furrow in thought. When Nano finally gave an answer he was surprised at the response, "At least they weren't completely useless. You have a talent for hand to hand combat, but it would only be against other people, but not against people who have the same virus as himself or people who trained to fight against the people who have the virus."

  It annoyed Akira that he wasn't up to par with what Nano told him, but he understood that he was being taught to fight against people who had the Nicole virus and people who fought against the others for having the Nicole virus. Akira knew he had a long way to go before he could even think about being able to stand on his own in a fight against those types of people. Even if those people haven't popped up yet, but with how Nano was acting he expected them to pop up at some point and he wanted Akira to be prepared for it. Without saying anything Akira followed Nano back to the orphanage. Stopping in front of the hole Nano turned to look at Akira, “How is it?”

  Akira understood what he was trying to ask, "It took a few years for the pain to leave completely from the experiments, but I still have everything else." Nano nodded his head when Akira finished speaking. Akira drew closer, Nano in turned hugged him tightly before letting go of Akira. Akira didn't look back as he went through the hole in the fence and returned to his room. Akira didn't know what time he came back last night, but all he knew was he felt dead on his feet the next day. Even though Akira was dead on his feet, he didn't care because he gotten to see and spend time with Nano again and when Nano had told him that they would practice like this every other day. Akira wanted to hug Nano tightly even though he was teaching him hand to hand combat. Nano told him when he felt Akira would be able to put up a fight against people who had the Nicole virus he would move on to training Akira with the dagger that Nano gave to him when he helped Akira escape.

  It was two weeks later when Keisuke finally was free from detention and found Akira sleeping on the bench outside. Keisuke stopped short to watch him. Even though he had seen this scene many times over it never stopped to take his breath away. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about his best friend like this, but he couldn't help it. Many people male and female found Akira attractive, but they were scared to confront him. While Keisuke didn't have a problem with taking to Akira. He just wasn't sure Akira wanted to learn that his best friend found him attractive. He worried it would creep him out and he would leave him so Keisuke decided that just being able to stay by Akira side was more than enough for him.

  Keisuke slowly picked up Akira's head and put it in his lap, proving to Keisuke that Akira wasn't getting enough sleep because Akira would always wake up from the slightest sound if he wasn’t in his room or was alone in his room. Keisuke ran his fingers through Akira hair which caused him to turn on his side and snuggle up against his stomach so he could continue running his finger through his hair. Keisuke didn't think Akira knew he did this in his sleep whenever someone would run there fingers through his hair when he slept and Keisuke had no plans on telling him since he secretly felt like it made him closer to him more than just a friend, but someone who he could see himself with in the future.

  The ringing of the bell awoke Akira with a start, he quickly sat up as he looked back at Keisuke who's lap he was just sleeping on. Akira rubbed his eyes as he walked away with Keisuke right beside him. Akira told him to wake him up next time and Keisuke figured that he didn't get enough sleep that he would let Akira sleep as much as he could. Akira didn't respond to him as they made it onto the training grounds. Keisuke laid on Akira's bed as Akira started to draw. Silence settled between the two and Keisuke felt his eyelids close before falling asleep on Akira's bed. Akira glanced over to see his friend in a deep sleep as the call for lights out came.

  Akira stood up from his bed, putting a blanket on Keisuke to make sure he wouldn't get cold and left to go meet Nano again. When he went back to the clearing Nano was there already sitting down in the middle of the clearing. Akira wondered what Nano was planning as he sat down in front of him. Nano who had been silent for now addressed Akira, "I am still not ready to give you the okay on your hand to hand combat, but I figured we would take a break from it since I had wanted to show you there is more than one way to beat your enemy."When Akira nodded his head, Nano pulled out a rolled up piece of cloth he pushed Akira back a little bit before unraveling it.

  Different types of plants laid upon the cloth, he wonders why Nano was showing him this when he heard Nano take a deep breath, " These plants have a poison on them that can kill a human. These plants should not be taken lightly nor handle light. Nevertheless people tend to forget that there are other ways to kill a person than just with weapons."

  Akira understood the reason behind it, but he had one question pop into his mind, “How did you get these plants?”

  Nano smirked at him, “Stole them from the research center.” Akira shook his head laughing a little underneath his breath. Akira knew the answer already, he just wanted to hear Nano say it. Nevertheless, Akira figured Nano wanted to teach him on how to handle and spot different types of poisons and how to best use them.

  Which Nano had done for most of the night. Akira found it useful to know these things because he didn’t always want to kill his enemy with just a dagger or a gun. Sometimes it was better to use poisons to keep your hands clean of blood even though he knew that wasn’t possible, but if it was a poison that looked like a normal human function that caused the person to die then there wouldn’t be any questions on how the person died. Akira didn’t know if he would ever use this information, but it was still good to know. When Akira came back, he looked to the side of his bed to make sure Keisuke was still asleep before gently moving him closer to the wall and climbing into bed and underneath the covers he shared with Keisuke before falling asleep.

  Akira woke up to Keisuke moving out of the bed to leave to go to his room to get ready for the day. Keisuke smiled sheepishly at him since he didn't want to wake up Akira from his peaceful sleep, but Akira only rolled his eyes at Keisuke since he had to get up anyways to get ready for the day. Things continued on as normal for the next few years, he would go to classes, hang out with Keisuke during the free period then he would sneak out of the orphanage to train with Nano who didn't want to move on from hand to hand combat until he could hold his own against Nano. A month after Akira turned fifteen all the students from thirteen and up were told to come to the training grounds. It was there they were told that they would be going to a military base to see how the soldiers there worked.

  The next night Akira meant Nano at the field with a raised eyebrow he addressed Nano, “So is the military shadowing part of your plan?”

  Nano laughed, “Of course it was. I told you I came up with a plan and it would take awhile.”

  Akira sighed, “True enough.” After that Nano got into a fighting stance motioning for Akira to do the same. When Akira got into his stance Nano attacked Akira first. Akira did his best to redirect the punches and dodge the ones he couldn't and when he would see an opening he would take it, but Nano would sidestep the punches he threw at him. As sweat poured down his face and his body started to grow weary he didn't move fast enough to dodge Nano's punch. Nano punched him in the stomach, causing him to keeled over. Nano stepped back as Akira keeled over from his hit, "You gotten better, but you gotta work on your stamina."

  Akira glared at Nano as he straighten himself up, “My stamina is getting better just not as fast as you would like it.” Nano understood why Akira was angry. Akira had always hated when people point out his flaws, but it was the best way for Akira to learn and Nano knew Akira understood that if it wasn't pointed out then he could never improve on it or fix it. Didn’t mean Akira liked it any less though.

  Akira looked up at the sky as it started to brighten, Nano walked with Akira back to the fence. Grabbing Akira’s arm before he could leave, “The researchers will be there, to study the results of a battle I will be taking place in. I want you to see this battle.”

  Akira understood the words left unsaid before he voiced his question, “What day?”

 “Tomorrow night. You’ll get to the camp by nightfall. On the same day come find me.” Nano said letting him go. Akira nodded his head as he left Nano behind to return to his room.

  Nano was correct when he told Akira they would arrive at nightfall. One of the soldiers showed them a tent they would be staying in. Keisuke grabbed Akira by the arm, dragging him towards the back of the tent. Two cots were pushed together in the back, Keisuke climb into the cot close to the tent wall while Akira laid down on the cot by the aisle. Having eaten dinner before they got here drowsiness overcame the people around him. Akira closed his eyes, slowing his breathing down to make it seem like he was asleep. Akira didn't know how long he waited until he felt like everyone was in a deep sleep. Akira stood up and walked into the woods surrounding the compound. Akira closed his eyes as the wind blew past him. A sweet candy-like scent came to Akira in which Akira followed the smell. Akira spotted the fire in the distance, he climbed the nearest tree close by to the battlefield as he watched Nano and his small group tore apart the military unit.

  Akira watched how Nano moved, how every movement wasn't wasted. He was fast and no matter how much they fought against him or shot at him. The soldiers would lay dead at his feet. The area seemed to be ablaze from the fight as he continued to watch Nano. Akira looked down when he heard a rustle of the grass being stepped on. Nano looked towards the person who stood underneath the tree Akira happened to up in. Akira knew whoever this person was had never felt horror or terror before in his life as Nano stood there watching him. Akira couldn't get a good look at the man, but he knew if he looked into the man's eye it would shine with terror as he watched Nano from the shadows of the trees.

  The man most likely thought Nano couldn’t see him and he would be dead wrong. Nano could see just fine from the distance he had between the two, plus he also knew Akira happened to be in the tree in which the man was leaning against. He watched as the man attack Nano’s unit. The way the man movement caught his eye as he would dodge, block and attack when an opening appeared. While Nano stood by watching the fight against his unit and the unknown man, but Akira knew this would be a mistake since it gave Nano time to study the man’s movement and pick apart the mans’ weaknesses. Akira who was in the tree noted the man had lost his head and was just attacking based on pure emotions which were the last thing a person wanted to do since more likely than not the enemy would end up winning.

  How weird to see Nano as the enemy in this type of situation, nevertheless, he continued to watch as the man made many unnecessary moves against Nano who would then predict on where the man's next move of attack would be. Nano would then move quickly and he would dodge the man before blocking his attacks as time went on Nano became bored of playing this game with the man and with one good solid punch sent the man flying. The man must have hit his head when he landed since he didn't get back up again. Nano motioned to Akira with his head towards the fallen man as he heard more soldiers coming towards them. Nano wasted no time in killing them before leaving the battlefield behind to chase after the ones that got away.

  Akira shrugged his shoulders as he strolled towards the man, he made sure not to step on any of the dead bodies on the battlefield. Akira believed in many things and would do many of those things willingly, but there is one thing he would never do which is disrespect the dead. Their life had some meaning to someone even if he believed it was only the head and heart that stopped working. He knew his thought process was warped, but he couldn't help but think that since death happened every day at the research center. He almost became one of those dead bodies. It didn’t bother him as much as it did when he was younger, but he still hated it.

  When Akira reached the man, he kneeled down next to him. The man had shaggy black hair and wore a skin-tight suit. The man’s eyes were shut from the blow Nano gave him. Akira sighed to himself, he didn’t know why Nano wanted this man alive nor did he care, but he didn’t have the time to be playing babysitter to someone who happened to be knocked out.

  Nevertheless, he pulled up the man and carried him away from the battlefield. Akira could feel how muscular the man was on his back despite the man's small frame, but then again the man still had a bigger frame than Akira which he ignored the feeling of jealousy that bubbled up inside of him as he moved the man as far away from the battlefield as he could. When he felt they were far enough away he slide the man off of his back and laid him down on the ground. Akira sat down next to the man waiting for Nano to come back from his killing spree. He watched the man’s chest slowly rise and fall as he heard Nano come up behind him. Akira craned his head back to look at Nano who crossed his arms. Akira rolled his eyes at Nano as he stood up.

  "Why?" He asked Nano, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared into Nano's eyes.

  "Why not?" Nano returned back as they heard the man behind them start to move. Akira furrowed his brows wondering how long he had been out here as the man started to move more. Akira shrugged his shoulders as Nano looked back at him with a slight smirk forming on his face. Akira shook his head, he waved a hand behind him telling Nano he was leaving finally figuring out that Nano found a new toy to play with. Akira wouldn't understand for the life of him why Nano liked to play this game with people, but if he was honest with himself, he too could say he also enjoyed this game.

  It felt like Akira had just laid down when Keisuke shook him awake. He walked beside Keisuke, coming to a stop in front of one of the teachers. The teacher Mr. Marks had short black hair with brown eyes as he turned towards the class he was assigned to when they left the orphanage behind to take this field trip. He happened to be talking to another man who had short choppy black hair, wearing the standard military uniform that everyone seemed to be wearing. People ran to and fro, some of the higher-ups were surrounding a table seemingly laying out different battle plans. He followed the class as the soldier addressed the class about what was going on, but Akira tuned it out in favor of watching the soldiers around them.

  He wondered if these soldiers fought with only guns or did they fight with other weapons. Even though the orphanage training taught them how to handle themselves in battle, he still wondered if they truly needed to know these things or not. For Akira, it didn't matter if they taught them these things or not since he would always go back to Nano who would teach him different methods. He suspected what Nano taught him were illegal, but he trusted Nano. Nano who helped him, protected him and who he respected above all else, but the most important thing about Nano is that he was Akira first true friend just as Akira was Nano's first true friend. They were one in the same just on different sides of a single coin.

  It happened a little after lunch, Akira roamed around the base with Keisuke who looked at everything with big eyes. Akira felt a sharp pain before the scenery before him changed. What once happened to be cemented ground turned into rubble. The soldiers milling about turned into bodies laying on the ground. The smell of tree's in the distance replaced with the smell of iron and death. Akira turned around slowly in a circle as he heard the sounds of popping and the screams of people. Akira felt someone grab his arm in a tight grip and before Akira could look at the person who had such a hold on his arms then scenery changed back to normal. Akira looked around him to find a spot to draw. Akira knew he wouldn't be able to get this out of his head until he drew it out. He spotted a spot near the woods where no one would be able to see him draw. He turned to Keisuke who should have been by his side happened to be talking to a soldier not to far away, not wanting to interrupt them. He left Keisuke with the solider hurrying over to the spot, pulling out everything he needed out of his pocket he sat there drawing.

  Akira didn't know how long he was drawing the scene from before when he felt someones present coming up to him. Akira closed his sketchbook as the man from last night appeared. Akira didn't say anything as the man who had vibrating crimson eyes. Akira and the man stared each other down the man opened his mouth to say something when footsteps could be heard along with the shout of Akira’s name. They both looked away from the each other as a tall man in uniform whose brown hair was pulled back and brown eyes glared as Keisuke ran past him.

  “Akira!” Keisuke said as Akira stood up from the ground, brushing off the dirt on his clothing. When Akira looked up at Keisuke, if Akira had to compare to how Keisuke was acting at this moment it would be like a kid whose parent gave them to much sugar as Keisuke kept on bouncing on the balls of his feet.

  Akira sighed as he walked away from the man and the military man with Keisuke following after him telling him about what he learned from the military General. Honestly Akira didn't really care, but he would pretend to listen to Keisuke who even though he hated violence liked the strategy behind everything even if his plans end up getting him in trouble or both of them or they end up being half done and Akira would have to finish it on the spot, but that wasn't here nor there. When they were far enough away from the pair Keisuke asked, “Who was the man you were with?”

  "Don't know," Akira respond as they return to the tent they were assigned to. Akira sat down on the cot with Keisuke right next to him.

  “Why did you disappear? I was worried when I noticed you weren’t with me.” Keisuke asked as he looked down at his hands playing with his fingers. Akira sighed, he knew he shouldn’t have left, but he had to draw that scene out and it seemed important too.

  Akira opened his mouth, “I had the urge to draw.” Keisuke didn't respond. He knew how Akira was with his drawing, even if he didn't understand it. He wishes he could though, but Akira was tight lip about it and Keisuke figured it wasn't worth to ask no matter how much he wanted to know.

  Back with the man and the military man, he watched the kid walk away from him as the military man stood in front of him. Shaking as the military man held out an envelope to him, his voice shook as he spoke, "This is the money Shiki." Shiki grabbed the money and counted it out in front of the man making sure he wouldn't get fucked over. The man in front of him tried to keep his calm but was failing as his hands shook. Shiki nodded his head as he turned to leave the camp behind, he took one more glance behind him. Seeing the kid disappear into the distance Shiki smirked to himself. The kid interested him. What did the other kid who acted like a puppy call him. Akira that was the name. Shiki laughed underneath his breath as he left the camp behind disappearing into the surroudning woods.


	3. Akira's new life

  It happened a two weeks after the visit on the battlefield when the government announced the end of the war and how they would now work towards a more peaceful Japan. Akira didn't understand as they started to give out citizen numbers and assign kids to couples. When Akira was assigned to a couple, he felt weird because he didn't know how to feel. Love, family, peaceful? What were these things? We were taught to fight, kill and die for our country and now they want us to reverse our thought process. Even Akira knew it wouldn't be as easy as the government wanted it to be. When Akira parents came to see him the husband and wife both had black hair, but the man had dark brown almost black eyes while the wife had light almost golden brown eyes. They smiled at Akira who didn't so much as blink an eye at them. He felt Headmaster Burnt hand squeezing his shoulder as he talked to his new parents. 

  His parents would come get him to tomorrow morning the couple told him as they left. Akira shook off Headmaster Burnt hand and returned to his room. Keisuke had left the other day with his new family. He remembered how happy Keisuke was to have a new family and how he couldn't sleep for the rest of the night even though it caused him to have a headache by the end of it all, but it didn't bother him too much because he did not want to spoil Keisuke mood. Nevertheless, Akira knew Keisuke wasn't a fighter unlike himself Keisuke wouldn't have made a good soldier. Lost in thought, he went outside to the bench underneath the tree causing him to stop short when he spotted Nano laying on the bench.

  Akira crossed his arms as he called out Nano's name who's eyes fluttered open. Nano not wanting to get up, moved his feet giving Akira a bit of room for him to sit down on the bench. Akira rolled his eyes as he sat down by Nano's feet who in turn put his feet on Akira's lap. Akira didn't know how long they stayed like that before Akira decided to break the silence, "I got a new family."

  Nano sat up, keeping his feet on Akira’s lap, “What don’t like them?”

  "Fuck if I know," Akira said as he watched the clouds drift by.

  Nano laughed, “Didn’t they talk to you?”

  Akira eyes flicked back to Nano's as he responded, "Yeah, but I wasn't paying attention. Honestly, I didn't care it's just the government's way of trying to get things back to normal."

  Akira and Nano gave each other a deadpan look from the insanity of it all. He didn't know who came up with the bright idea that it would be a-okay to unteach everything they were taught. Wanting to change the direction of the country is all fine and good, but having to change a person's mindset will be next to impossible to do. All Akira knew was the times ahead will be a rough one.

  When the next day came, Akira couldn't stop the feeling of weariness from spreading through his body as he left with his new family. Akira wasn't sure how long they were on the road, but the car stopped in front of a medium size brick house. His new parents hurried him inside before he could get a good look at the outside. He took note of his new parents talking to him, but he ignored them in favor of looking around his new home, to his left laid the living room, a long black couch was pushed against the cream colored walls. A sofa like rocking chair was on the left side of the room, both faced the TV which stood on a wooden table, hooked up to the TV was a VCR. Next to the VCR was a DVD player, by the window rows of shows and movies wherein a pushed back shelf.

  Down the hall was the kitchen. The kitchen had cherry oak drawers and cabinets, there in the middle of the kitchen was a circular table with four chairs surrounding it. The title was white and black. The white fridge was pushed back against the right wall, a small window overlooked the counter and sink in the back of the room. Next to Akira stood a wooden staircase leading upstairs, along the walls were different pictures of the couple along with a few nature shots that most likely than not the couple took before the war happened.

  Akira followed his new parents up the stairs, they passed by a brown wooden door which led into the bathroom. The same cream-colored walls were upstairs as well, but pictures of what Akira could only guess would be there families lined the walls as they stopped in front of another wooden door, opening it up Akira stepped in, the walls were white, a bed pushed against the wall near the door. A desk in the corner and a side table with a little lamp next to the bed. On the wall closest to the door was rows of drawers and different size closest then next to the drawers and closet was another door which led to another small closet.

  The floor was carpeted in a soft black color, Akira turned to look at his new parents, “This is your room. I hope you like it Akira.” His new mom said.

  Akira nodded his head causing his new mom to smile brightly at him, "Unpack your things dinner should be ready by the time you're done." His new father said in his deep rough voice. Akira nodded his head as they left him alone in the room.

  Akira let out a sigh when the door closed behind him, he put the bags he was carrying on the floor next to the bags that his new parents set down earlier. When he got his room situated to the way he liked it, he laid down on the bed. He wondered if the life the government was throwing him and his new parents suit them. Only time would tell as he felt his eyes drift shut.

  Faceless people were cheering over at the two faceless people fighting against each other. Blood stained the floor slowly pooling around him. A bloody hand gripped his ankle as he took a step back from the growing puddle of blood. Akira felt someone press against him, bloody fingers gripped his neck tightly forcing his face upwards. A bloody smirked form on the person faces a soft whisper echoed in his ear as blood dripped down his neck from the person's tongue tracing his outer ear. Before he could understand the words this person whispered to him, he awoke with a fright as the door to his room opened.

  His mom walked into the room smiling brightly at him, “Dinner is ready Akira.”

  Akira nodded his head as he got up and followed her downstairs and into the kitchen. An uncomfortable silence settles between the three as the wind outside picked up speed causing the house to creak. The silence was broken by his mom, "So do you draw?"

  Color him surprised as Akira glanced up at her, “Yes. How do you know?”

  Finally happy to get some response outta him since she worried he would act like he did back at the orphanage by not responding or answering any questions, she continued, “I saw the color pencils on the desk when I opened the door to your room earlier.”

  Akira raised an eyebrow at that he began to wonder what she was to be able to pick up so much detail with just a single glance. He wanted to ask, but at the same time, he didn't really wanna get close to these people even if they are to be his parents. His father glared at him as he cleaned up his plate and return to his room. He rubbed the back of his neck as he watched the rain splash against his window.

  The dream he had still bothered him. He understood that the dream wasn't normal that it didn't have a clear direction unlike the other dreams where they had a clear direction and he could draw it in a symbolism way, but this dream seemed to be nothing but symbolism of what he didn't know and he wasn't sure if this symbolism meant anything good or bad. If he had to guess it would be a bad thing, but sometimes what seems bad can, in reality, be a good thing.

  He noticed something odd in the days that followed with being with his new family. His father disliked him and would try to start fights with him. Whenever that happened his mother would step in to stop it, but what caused him to do a double take would be how she glared at her husband. He'd question if they truly cared about each other at all.

  Then a few weeks into staying with them his mother found him alone. She sighed deeply as she made her way towards him, "Finally! Didn't think I would ever get to have you alone without my oaf of a husband interfering."

  Akira crossed his arms, leaning against the table in the kitchen as his mother leaned against the wall, "I get the feeling you don't like your husband too much."

  She waved her hand over her face, “I love my husband dearly, but he can be annoying at times.”

  “Why have you been waiting to get me alone?” Akira asked.

  She pushed off the wall as she came closer to Akira, "The reason why we took you in beside the government wanting to."

  Oh, this will be good Akira thought to himself as he raised an eyebrow at her, "You see I needed a partner."

  Akira let out a laugh, “Don’t you already have one?”

  His mom rolled her eyes, “Not what I meant smartass. I needed a partner for my work so to speak.”

  “Okay. Then why me?” Akira asked sitting down on top of the table in the kitchen.

  She stopped in front of him before answering, "I got my hands on some interesting documents from the orphanage you were in. To be more specific your military training. You scored the highest, but even I can tell from the documents I found you were holding back. Why?"

  Akira smirked slightly at her, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

  His mother narrowed her eyes at Akira, "Not going to tell me, huh. Honestly, I don't care. I just need the boy behind the skill which was you."

  Akira crossed his legs as he regarded his mother, “What is it you want from me.”

  “You have correct skills I need for the work I’m in and I’m willing to train you in everything else.” His mother said.

  Akira leaned forward his eyes boring holes into his mother eyes, “ You have yet to tell me what your work is mother.”

  His mother sneered at him, "Don't call me mother call me Fae. I am a thief, an assassin anything that needs to be stolen or to make disappear is my job. You have the talent of drawing, not only that your frame would be great for infiltration. And of course, what you learned before, I need those skills, but not only that I am willing to train you in what you don't' know. How about it?" Fae asked Akira who had a look of disgust on his face.

  “Interesting…Alright, I’ll give it a go.” Akira said.

  Fae smiled and reached out a hand to pat him on the head Akira brushed her hand away from him. Fae shrugged her shoulders as she disappeared down the hallway. Akira didn't move even if he wanted to he couldn't. He felt like he was betraying himself by doing this, but even if the fighting was over and that is a big if with how the government is and how the people needed to adjust to this new way of life it would be difficult without the skill sets to survive in this unjust world. He hated the thought, but if he wanted to live he had to do what he had to do even if it went against what he believed in.

  Over the next several months Fae trained him in fields he didn't know, but Fae mostly focused on stealth. At first, they practice around the house. Then she taught him how to lockpick and how to get into buildings that had sensors, cameras, eye id and fingerprint id. She in time taught him about chemicals and poisons which he already knew a lot about since Nano taught it to him months ago. Overall the things she taught him there was one thing Fae told him that stuck with him, "If you have to kill then you have failed."

  “Failed how?” Akira asked as he watched her make a small portable container.

  Fae sighed deeply, "Killing is easy, but keeping your target alive is harder even if you are paid to kill them."

  "Wouldn't your contractor find out about it?" Akira asked as he grabbed a small metal rod swirling it around in his fingers.

  “That depends on the contractor. Most contractors don’t and they’ll believe the words of there hit to hire, but when they do its best to cover your tracks.” Fae said as she started to fill the small box.

  “How do you do that?” Akira watched Fae closely as she put in different chemicals, poisons, and antidotes into the box.

  "We are more fragile then we like to believe. You can rewrite a person's thought process with a few place words and chemicals unless of course you're an asshole and do it the sinister way. Which we both know what that way would be."

  "Basically it's mind control," Akira said as he bent the rod.

  "Yes and No. Let me put it this way you can destroy a person mind with just actions alone, but you can also make them forget with actions alone. For example, if they had a horrifying experience in life they would want to forget it. So the brain will for a time forget it." Fae said as she grabbed the bent rod Akira was playing with.

  Akira didn't think that's how the brain works, but he understood the gist of what she was trying to say to him. Fae smiled at him as she handed him the container filled with vials of chemicals. antidotes and poisons. Akira grabbed the container, putting the container in his sewed in jacket pocket.She also taught him other things as well and when she found out that Akira could sew and make new pockets to hid things or carry more things. She had grabbed him and started to show him how to hid other weapons on your person. He made completely new shoes that hid small daggers in them.

  He had small containers filled with poisons, chemicals, and antidotes. Besides the dagger Nano gave him, he was also given a multi-purpose dagger in the handle held a needle filled with a poison that could kill on contact, but depending on how you make it could make the person pass out from the pain of the poison. The blade of the dagger wasn't just a blade it was a magnetic blade holding together curved lockpicks forming the blade part of the dagger.

  Akira stood up and left the room with Fae following behind him. Tonight they had a big hit. A research center had some documents that could change the course of the mini-civil war going on in Toshima. Well, not mini but still not as large scale as before and all of this starting because of political bullshit on how to run the country. It was the perfect time to steal some documents and make big money while doing it. They made their way to the central district. They hid in the shadows, watching the coming and going of guards. Spotlights were flooding the area causing them to move from one tree to another so as to not get caught.

  The building had three floors not including the basement. Every other floor had a window but in random places. During the day this place was held as a small hospital. Nevertheless, the documents they needed were in the basement and according to the intel they were given the basement was heavily guarded. Akira scanned his eyes to see if there was an open window close to the ground floor and when he couldn't find one. He felt Fae put her hand on his arm, pointing towards a small area where the spotlights couldn't reach.

  They waited until the spotlight disappeared around the area before making a break for the small corner where the spotlight couldn’t reach. They pressed back against the brick wall of the hospital. Akira looked up when light from above caught his eye. He motioned to Fae as she looked up as well at the light. Akira interlocked his fingers for Fae to reach up to the ledge and see what was going on. He pushed her up as she grabbed the edge of the window. Akira kept his eyes on his surroundings making sure no guards spotted them. When Fae gave three taps against the brick wall Akira made a running start grabbing Fae's hand as she helped pull him up and into the room.

  Akira looked around the room he and Fae were in, there was a desk in front of them. Two doors one leading into a closet the other outside into the hallway. The walls were white with awards plaster around the room, a small leather couch was pushed against the right side of the wall. On the left side was a bookshelf filled with medical books. Akira and Fae quietly went to the door, opening it slightly to see what laid beyond the door. To the left was a wall and to the right continued the hallway. Fae opened the door quickly with Akira following her out closing the door quietly behind him. Doors lined the walls as the pair moved quickly and quietly down the hallway. They came to a split in the hallway both led down to more rooms, but no emergency staircase insight. Akira tapped Fae telling her that he would go right and she should go left. They both knew to come back to this point if they found anything.

  Akira kept low just in case people were inside the rooms. He hurried down the hallway trying to make as little of sound as possible, he stopped short when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Akira quickly grabbed the door to his right. Closing it, he slid down keeping his ear to the door and an eye on the room. The room was a bedroom, a white bed was pushed against the wall, a small window was in the back of the room, a desk sitting in the corner and a person who seemed to be laying underneath the bed asleep. Akira raised an eyebrow at what he assumed it was a man doing, Akira held his breath when the people walking past the room he was in by. When Akira couldn't hear them anymore he let out a silent breathe and left the room. When he came to the end of the hallway with nothing to show for it he returns to the spot they were supposed to meet back at.

  When he spotted Fae waiting for him already it caused him to raise an eyebrow as he stopped in front of her. She pulled his arm as they turned the corner. They stopped in by the corner Akira shifted his head to look down the hallway spotting the exit, but there were two muscular guards in front of the exit staircase. Akira pulled out of his pocket a small red ball, Fae raised an eyebrow at the ball Akira pulled out wondering what a ball could do when Akira threw the ball towards the guards is when she understood for when the red ball stopped in front of them. A small ticking started before it released a white mist causing the guards to fall asleep. Akira smirked at Fae, he wasn't sure what he made in secret would work, but it was better than turning tail not completing the job they were paid to do. Akira picked up the red ball from the ground as Fae and Akira moved the bodies into a room on the right side of the wall. They closed the door and left down the staircase.

  Akira kept a watch on their surroundings as Fae broke into the lab. Akira couldn't help, but feel a bit anxious for the lab was too quiet for his liking and when he heard the beep of the door opening, he followed Fae into the room. What he saw disgusted him. Slabs laid in a row. There were people dead or alive he couldn't tell laying on the slabs. Some were missing limbs, others were missing eyes. The lucky ones were the ones with there eyes and mouth sewed shut. Whip marks covered their bodies. The smell of blood and piss hung in the air. Akira covered his nose and mouth with his arm as he continued to look around besides the slabs of people there really wasn't anything in the room beside the door at the other side of the room.

  Akira didn't like where this was going as he pushed the door open with his foot and he regretted it. Oh, boy, did he regret it, body parts floating in tubes, drills covered in blood. A metal chair sat in the corner of the room with a metal choker and in the chair sat a man with blood dripping down his face. Fresh whip marks covered his body and a strange green liquid was injected into the wounds. Akira swallowed the bile rising in his throat as he walked towards the man. He heard Fae in the distance opening another door as Akira lifted the man's head. His eyes were sewed shut, but his mouth was taking deep breathes like he was in pain. Akira took a closer look at the liquid, noticing it slowly eat away at the man's skin. The man spoke in a raspy voice, "Please stop, no more."

  Akira gently lets go of the man as Fae grabbed his arm, he turned troubled eyes towards Fae who shook her head. Akira shook her hand off as he reached out into his pocket to pull out an antidote to whatever poison or acid, but the man threw up a black liquid causing Akira to take a step back as the man stopped breathing. Fae pushed him away from the body towards the door on the left side of the room. Fae closed the door behind Akira. He leaned against the wall as Fae looked through the desk in the middle of the room. Akira took a deep breath, pushing himself off the wall he went to the shelves looking for the document they needed. Akira didn't know how long they looked in the room before Fae raised a white document in the air, "Finally."

  Akira nodded his head as they left the office. Akira stopped when he heard movement, pushing Fae back into the room, Akira lifted his dagger up in the air causing a loud crash of metal to ring out in the room. Akira felt his arms shake as he stared into familiar red eyes. He'd seen this man before, but he didn't know his name as the man pushed his dagger down lower. Akira pushed back harder against the man katana causing him to smirk silently as Akira glared into his red eyes. He felt the man grip his throat throwing him against the wall. Akira moved quickly as the man swung his katana downwards at him. They fought the clashing of blades rung out around the room. Akira noticed Fae leaving him behind as she held the document they needed in hand disappearing from the lab all together as the man hurled him out the room. Akira hit one of the slabs in the other room, the body falling off the slab as he rolled to the side.

  At this point, Akira got the impression the man was playing with him which angered him as he fought against the man harder, but a loud scream echoed around the room causing the both of them to stop dead in their tracks. They both looked into the other room where the man who Akira, was sure died was savagely clawing at the metal on his neck. Akira didn't know if he wanted to laugh or groan in frustration. Akira didn't think he had stepped into a horrible B rated zombie movie as the door towards the lab started to open. Akira pulled out another small red ball, rolling it towards the door as it let out its white mist causing the people who were walking into the room to fall asleep. Akira grabbed the red ball and left the man behind who Akira thought would follow him, but the man surprised him when he didn't. Akira left the building altogether and hurried home where he could question Fae about what the hell was going on.

  When he returned Fae was in the kitchen staring intently at the table. Akira cleared his throat as Fae whipped her head up to see Akira standing there. Her eyes went wide as she checked Akira over. He pushed her away, he wasn't angry that she left him behind. Honestly, he wanted her too, but he was confused as to why she was worried about him.

  When Fae sighed deeply she slummed into the chair as she looked down at her hands, “I’m sorry for leaving you behind, but do you know who you were fighting?”

  Akira crossed his arms, “It’s alright I would have done the same thing and no, I’ve seen him a few times already though.”

  "And you lived? I'm surprised, but that man is I guess you can say the king of the underworld. His name is Shiki. People fear him for his power and I can't blame them as I seen first hand a fraction of his power when he was fighting you." Fae said as she looked up at Akira with her eyes shining, as she continued, "I know I introduced you to this life, but in no way did I want you to get killed in this business and I'm sorry."

  Akira sighed, “Dying or not doesn’t matter the job does. Just think of this as a learning experience that we both can learn from.”

  Fae smiled faintly at him, “Ha, to think I would be comforted by a kid half my age.”

  Akira shrugged his shoulders, “I’m going to bed.”

  "Night Akira," Fae said as Akira left her alone in the kitchen.

  Akira leaned against his bedroom door, pushing off it, he drew what he saw and experienced today, but he couldn’t help but focus on the man - Shiki. He couldn’t help himself from drawing the man ever since he first seen him and then ran into him a second time. This would be the third time he ran into Shiki and even still it just made him want to draw him more which frighten him for this never happened to him before, but this is the one thing he did not want to dig deeper into the meaning behind the reason why he couldn’t stop drawing Shiki. As he put his sketchbook away he fell asleep never noticing the pair of eyes watching him from the tree outside his window.


	4. Questions

It's been a few months since he last worked with Fae. He couldn't help but wonder why. To him, it seemed weird or more like it didn't make sense. They were good together and could get things done faster, but now with the two working apart, it seemed that Akira was getting more name recognization. What was worse is he didn't like it, he wanted to stay in the shadows, but if the whispers of the underworld were to go by if you wanted things done cleanly you go with Akira, but if not you go with Shiki. When Akira first heard of the rumors, he couldn't help but wonder why. Akira knew himself and Shiki weren't on the same level. Their skill sets were utterly different from the other. Shiki had the strength and if the whispers were to believe he could be very persuasive, but Akira had stealth and infiltration. Nevertheless, Akira couldn’t help but think back to that day as he stared at the ceiling of his room which left him with many questions.

A month ago Akira got another job dealing with medical research. His client wanted documentation on an experiment he did during his time with the company. He believes he was entitled to it since he came up with the theory, tested out the theory and made the theory work. Of course, Akira wasn't going to tell his client how much of an idiot he was being because any person would assume they had the formula down pack, but Akira would do what he was paid to do and a little more if he could get rid of all the evidence of the experiment. This thought in mind Akira had left the house to go to the medical research center. When Akira came to the building he knew someone was there before him, but that would just make things more easy for Akira to get in and get out while whoever was in there did what they needed to do. Akira moved towards the back of the three-story high white brick building with many of the windows covered in bars. He stopped at a metal door leading inside. Akira usually wouldn't do something like this, but since someone was already inside making a mess of the place he decided to risk it.

Akira lockpicked the door open. He hurried inside closing the door quietly behind him. Akira seemed to be in a side hallway since there were no rooms just brick walls with the light flicking overhead, Akira moved quickly to get to the third floor where the documentation would be. Akira found it weird they would experiment on the highest floor and not the lowest. Honestly, Akira didn't really care too much as he used the hidden hallway and staircase to get to the third floor. Whoever was here did a good job keeping the attention away from him as he heard screaming coming down the hallway away from the door he needed which happened to be right next to the exit.

Akira opened the wooden door and looked around the room, there wasn't anything, but filling cabinets in the room. Akira sighed deeply, he hoped this wouldn't take long as he opened and closed each filing cabinet. When Akira found the document, his curiosity got the better of him and he opened the file it wasn't the formula that caught his eye, but the notes it read as followed: __I have come up with many theories on how to make this experimental drug to work. I have theorized by wearing out the human body almost to the point of death it ends up being more acceptable for the drug to combine itself within the test subject. This theory was proven to be correct, but many died during this experiment. I took the time to experiment on the subjects corpses to see what went wrong, as of yet I have not seen a reason as to why. I will continue to research the reason why. I have theories but none that I think are noteworthy. When I find one noteworthy I will write it down. It has been a month since I last wrote anything done, I still do not have answers as to why the experimental drugs killed the other test subjects, but I did learn how to inject the drug and have it take faster. We do not need to bring the body to a near death-like state, but all we need to do is bring great emotional and physical trauma to the test subjects this is not something I am proud of but it did work in the end…May God forgive me for the sins I have committed and the sins of others that have been put upon these test subjects.__

Akira was horrified by what he read and if his assumption was correct what they did to the test subjects disgusted Akira even more. Even though Akira knew this was just a job, but at the moment he wanted to burn the damn file. Nevertheless, he could not, but Akira sat down on the ground, he knew this was a time-sensitive job, but for fuck sakes no matter how disgusting he needed this information in case of anything going horribly wrong and he wrote down everything in the document into his sketchbook before putting everything away. He would draw it out when he got back home as he stood up to leave the room he began to wonder if there was more information that wasn't in the file. He decided to take a look around as he steps out of the room into a long hallway which had no doors just white walls.

Akira pushed his back against the wall as he heard screams and the sound of a splash on the floor. Akira looked around the corner spotting a sea of blood in the hallway, dead bodies littering the ground and among the dead bodies stood a man with black hair dripping with blood, his black clothing most likely hiding the blood that landed on it as the man flicked his blood soak katana clean. Akira wanted to groan he did not want to see Shiki again, but he needed to know if there was more information on the document he had to get for his client. Akira watched Shiki walked into a room a little farther down the hall.Akira shook his head as he tried not to step on the dead bodies along with trying hard not to step in the blood as he moved down the hallway towards the nearest door. He hoped that this room would have more information on the document he read as he picked the lock on the door hearing a click he opened the door and slipped inside closing the door behind him. The room was dark, but no matter how much Akira wanted to turn the lights on, he couldn't not with Shiki around as he slowly made his way around the room. When his eyes adjusted he spotted the outline of a desk on closer inspection the desk had a computer on it which was weird because why have a filing system when you could just put everything on the computer unless they have something to hide.

Akira booted up the computer, letting the light of the computer light up the room a little as he looked through the files on the desk. Nothing seemed to be found about the experiment so that could only mean the final draft was on the computer he hoped that is as Akira hacked into the computer he quietly thanked Fae for teaching him this skill set. Once in Akira looked through file after file. Each held different photos of different experiments, but one of them caused Akira to stop. The experiment was Project Nicole. Akira glared at the screen as it showed a picture of Akira and Nano during one of the experiments they did on the two, but for now Akira couldn't do anything about it as he moved it to the side to find the perfected formula and to his surprise there wasn't any unless it wasn't on this computer in which Akira didn't have enough time to look, but he could get rid of the documentation on himself and Nano. He wondered why there was any type of documentation on Project Nicole since the research center wasn't anywhere near here as Akira pulled open the side drawer wondering if the office had something to copy the files with before he deleted the Project Nicole file from the computer. When his hand touched something hard he pulled it out to find a black floppy disk.

Akira didn't know if he was lucky or this would end up leading to trouble as he inserted the disk copying the Project Nicole files to the floppy disk. Once done he deleted the information on Project Nicole. He shut down the computer as he walked to the door opening it a little to see if Shiki was in the hallway, he wasn’t. Akira hurried and locked the door as he moved back down the hall, but he quickly moved to the side as a flash of silver entered his vision. Akira pulled out his dagger as quickly as he could, their weapons clashed against each other causing a ringing sound.

Akira hands shook as he held Shiki at bay, Shiki smirked at him causing Akira to glare at Shiki. Akira tried to move his leg, but the strength Shiki had on him would cause Akira to fall and Akira knew if that happened he might as well had signed away his life in exchange for death. If Akira was going to die it wouldn't be in this research center as he pushed harder against Shiki who grabbed him by his throat pinning him against the wall. Shiki's red eyes bore into Akira's eyes who glared at him causing Shiki to laugh lowly at him causing a shiver to run up his spine while his blood boiled from rage. Shiki with his other hand slammed his own hand against the wall a few times causing Akira to drop his dagger into the blood-soaked floor.

Shiki’s gripped him harder as he leaned into his ear, “Toy.”

Akira gripped Shiki's shoulder as he glared harder at him. He used Shiki to kick him away from Akira who fell to the floor, making a splash as blood coated him. He grabbed his dagger holding it towards Shiki as he moved towards Akira. "I am not a toy," Akira said as he dug his hand into his pocket, rolling a red ball towards Shiki when it hit Shiki's boot a white mist shot out of it causing Akira to hurriedly get up and leave the scene. He knew he would regret leaving that behind, but he had no choice. Once outside Akira breathed a sigh of relief. He got away from Shiki again, but Akira wonders how many more times he’ll let Akira go for Akira knew if he ran into Shiki again, that little trick wouldn't work on him a second time. As he hurried up the stairs to his room after he dropped the information his client wanted. He took a shower and cleaned off the blood on his clothing and jacket.

Akira drew the events that happened today along with the questions he had into the pictures by finding the Project Nicole file. As Akira put his sketchbook away, Fae opened the door to his room with a serious look on her face. She stood in front of him with her arms crossed, “What happened?” Fae asked.

Akira sigh rubbing his face against his hand before answering, "The job was going well, but someone else was there. So I took advantage of the situation, but I ran into Shiki."

Fae uncrossed her arms as she sat down on the bed as Akira continued, “We fought, but I needed to get away so when I saw an opening I threw the small smoke bomb I always carry on me and left. I didn’t have time to pick it back up.”

Fae sighed, "Its fine that you left it behind, I would have as well. But all the people I've known who ran into Shiki died. Which makes the current situation unusual and makes me wonder why he hasn't killed you. Since this is the second time you ran into him."

Akira shrugged his shoulders, “He has tried to, but I also get the feeling he wasn’t truly fighting me and more like he was mocking me or playing with me.” Even though Shiki did call him a toy which angered him for Akira knew he wasn’t a toy as he felt his nails digging into his palm from the fist he formed.

Fae watched Akira knuckles turn white before he released them, “Huh. Curious, but why I wonder that is."

“Does it matter?” Akira asked as he closed his eyes, laying down on his bed.

Fae sighed, “I guess not.” He felt Fae get up from the bed and leave his room. When she was gone he into a deep sleep.

It was late afternoon when he got up and he knew something was wrong. He listened as he crept out of his room. The house was to quiet for a Saturday afternoon and he didn’t like it. He made his way downstairs looking through each room before coming to a stop. He slowly turned around to see Mr. Burnt. Mr. Burnt seemed to have changed from the last time Akira seen him. The man was thinner, his face sunken in his eyes popping out like he was on drugs. His eyes swirled as he smiled widely at Akira, “Hello Akira.”

Akira didn’t respond causing Mr. Burnt to frown at him, “Come on Akira your not going to say hello to your old headmaster?”

Again Akira said nothing glaring at Mr. Burnt who shrugged his shoulders, “You know it took me awhile to find you. I looked everywhere for you.”

Akira raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

Mr. Burnt laughed, “You ask why!?” Mr. Burnt grabbed Akira by the shoulder, gripping it hard enough to cause markings to appear. Akira grabbed Mr. Burnts wrist, forcing it off of him, breaking the bones in Mr. Burnt wrist with how hard Akira gripped it.

Mr. Burnt continued to laugh even with a broken wrist, "Its all your fault!"

Akira had no clue on what he was talking about, but there was one thing Akira could take away from this is that Mr. Burnt sanity had disappeared.

Mr. Burnt continued pointing his finger at Akira, "Your not normal. When I first meant you I felt fear for the first time, but that wasn't it at all!" He laughed before continuing, "You see, I started to watch you. Curious about this little boy who was slowly growing up into a fine young man, but I could never approach you not with how…He cut himself off a look of disgust flashed across his face. Akira could hear the disgust in his voice as Mr. Burnt continued, "Keisuke followed you around like a lost puppy. It pissed me off, but I had everything planned to get rid of the puppy. The greatest plan, I tell you!"

Akira stepped back as he reached to the back of his hoodie, pulling out a syringe from it as Mr. Burnt laughed loudly," I planned on killing him and making it seem like an enemy of war killed him. Then-" He gripped Akira with his other hand on his shoulder, "Then I would have you all to myself!" He laughed Akira narrowed his eyes at him while pushing Mr. Burnt back as he pulled out a dagger from his jacket, "If I can't have you nobody can!"Akira dodged the slash as he moved quickly trying to get to Mr. Burnt juggler. Akira paid him no heed as he kicked out Mr. Burnts knees causing him to fall onto his knee's Akira stuck the needle in him. Mr. Burnt laughter stopped as his eyes rolled back, foam came out of his mouth as he fell face first on the ground.

Akira bent down turning over Mr. Burnt patting him down trying to find if he had anything on him that would tell him how Mr. Burnt found him which ended up in failure Akira sighed as he stood back up, he turned his head towards the door to see Fae hurriedly closing the door behind her. Akira watched her eyes go wide in surprise, “What happened here?”

Akira crossed his arms, “I came down here because it seemed the house was too quiet like someone broke into the house. I didn’t find anyone at first, but I turned around and he was there and then he attacked me. He planned to kill me and I couldn’t let that happen so this is the result.” Akira finished as he motioned with his hand towards Mr. Burnt dead body.

Fae eyes shined with tears as she hugged Akira. Akira didn't return the hug as she let go of him, clearing her throat, "Let's move the body before Robert gets home."

“Robert?” Akira asked grabbing the body before Fae could.

“Oh, Robert is the name of my husband. I thought we told you.” Fae said as she led Akira to her car.

"No." Akira put the body in the back seat covering it with a blanket as he got into the car Fae pulled out of the driveway and drove to a nearby dumping ground or more like a war tore town. More questions seemed to pop up in Akira's mind trying to connect the dots because it couldn't have been an accident that the day he finds information about Project Nicole and the next day his old headmaster appearing. Something was at play here and he didn't like it as he dropped the body in a war-torn town. Once done they got back into the car and left to go back home.


	5. The Fire

 It's been two weeks since Akira had killed Mr. Burnt and during those two weeks, he kept running into Shiki while on the job. They would always fight each other then Shiki would leave. It would piss Akira off to no end because Shiki was treating him like a toy or a belonging. He did not like it. Akira wasn't a toy nor a belonging to anyone. If he was to belong to anyone it would be to himself. Sometimes Akira wanted to kill Shiki, but Akira was no fool, Shiki would kill him without a second thought if he tried too. Nevertheless, Akira couldn't help, but think that these fights between the two of them were more like play fighting that you would see between two friends.

 Akira shook his head as he sat up, on his bed. He hurried to the bathroom before throwing up. Black bile filled the toilet, he wiped his mouth flushed the toilet and cleaned his mouth out. He put his hands on the sink as he breathed in deeply. This also started to happen within the last two weeks, Akira didn't know the reason for his body breaking down, but he had a few theories. He just wasn't sure which one to believe. After all, he remembers only one time he got this bad was when he was being experimented on at the research center as a child.

 He didn't like it as he felt a warm liquid fall from his eyes, he glanced at his face in the mirror only to see the white of his eyes turn pitch black, blood flowed from his eyes down his cheeks. He wiped away the blood, every step he took felt like nails were digging into his feet. Black spots appeared as he put a hand on the wall to steady himself before making his way back to his room. Either way, bad health or not Akira needed to get out of here to prove if the main theory he had come up with. Akira made plans when he first started noticing his body breaking down. His best bet would be to get away from everyone. Which he did, he was able to rent out an apartment on the nicer shadier side of town. The apartment itself wasn't anything special, it had a bed, a mini-fridge, a desk, a bathroom and a closet. Which was really all Akira needed and slowly over the past two weeks he has been moving his most important things to his new place.

 Akira groan as he sat on his bed, he knew he would have to tell Fae he was leaving, but there was a job he needed to do tonight and there was no way he was going to back out of it, he needed the money. A doctor would tell him to rest his body, but Akira knew that no amount of resting he let his body do will help the situation. Nevertheless, the money he would get from his job he would be able to support himself for a time until he could find another job. Being in this situation caused him to go into a survival mode that he dubbed it when he was in the research center. His need to survive was greater than a normal person. Just like back then he will fight. Even if the odds are not in his favor. He will continue to fight until the reaper comes calling for him.

 Akira laid down on the bed eyes closed he slowly fell asleep only to wake up around the time he needed to leave for his job. He gritted his teeth as he got up from his bed. The pain seemed to have intensified as he slept. A sharp shooting pain shot through his shoulders as he put his jacket on. He hurried out the door doing his best to ignore how his bones creaked and the shooting pain from his feet as he walked.

  He stopped in the shadows of an old hospital, the windows were all broken in. Sharp shards of glass clinging to the edges, the front door hanging off of its hinges as the lights from inside flickered on and off. Akira knew where he needed to go which was in the basement for this abandoned hospital held a secret lab where they experiment on different animals and people. He took a deep breath and walked around to the back. The windows were completely broken out. Where a door used to be was now filled in with cement.

 Akira sighed deeply, taking a deep breath ignoring the aches and pains of his body he did a running start, grabbing onto the second window which led to the second floor and pulled himself into the room. Once pure white walls were now covered in graffiti. The desk and tables were smashed, the couch was torn with stuffing coming out of it. The floor was also covered in graffiti. Akira walked towards the door which laid forgotten on the graffiti-covered floor. He made his way towards the basement, the whistling of trees could be heard as the wind picked up speed from outside as he passed by the broken windows. He picked the heavy metal locked door in the middle of the long basement hallways. Once he heard the sound of a click he went inside, the lab had many different chemicals lined up on the worn down counter. Old rusted metal labs lined the back wall, an old bookcase filled with aged books were to the right of the door opposite of the worn down counter. A door towards the back of the room leads into an office space.

 The office held an old desk which was missing some drawers, an old leather chair was pushed into the desk. He made his way to the rusting filing cabinets, he pulled hard on each metal drawer of the filing cabinet a loud squeaking sound coming from the cabinet. When he found the document, he put it in his jacket and left the room. Akira stopped as he saw Shiki, Shiki turned his red eyes towards Akira mockingly. Akira glared at him before attacking Shiki. Shiki raised his katana to block Akira's hit the two blades clashed together. Akira lost track of how many times Shiki and himself went at it over the past year. It seemed to be almost normal to fight with Shiki. It seemed like it was the only way himself and Shiki communicated to each other which now that Akira thought about it was weird within itself as Shiki made a grab for him a bright light blinded the pair before Akira went flying across the room hitting the back of his head against the wall knocking himself out.

 When Akira came to flames were starting to surround him, he put his arm over his mouth and nose as he got up from the floor. Blood trickled down his back as he ran from the fire, spotting Shiki who slowly got up they both looked at each other than at the now locked closed door Akira pulled out his lock picks and unlocked the door. Flames covered the right side of the hallway making its way towards the two. They both ran down the long hallway doors bursting open from the flames. It didn't take a genius to figure out that someone was out to kill either Shiki or himself maybe even both as they made it to the other end of the hallway without missing a beat Shiki kicked the closed door at the end of the hallway open causing the metal shelf that leaned against the door to  fall to the floor.

 The hallways of each side were covered in flames, Akira ran towards the window without hesitation he jumped out the window, landing on his feet he ran into the woods with Shiki behind him when they were far enough away Akira sat down on the ground with Shiki following suit. Both of them had there backs against the tree as the building went up in flames. Akira and Shiki couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Akira stood up as sirens could be heard in the distance. Shiki grabbed his bag he left in the woods as they made there way out of the woods. Akira was turning right as Shiki went straight, but Akira turned back towards Shiki, "You could come to my place and get yourself cleaned up if your place it too far from here."

 Shiki smirked at Akira the look in his eyes was telling him how good of a boy he was being. Akira rolled his eyes as they made their way to his place. He opened the door, throwing his jacket on the back of his chair by the desk, "The bathroom is over there."

 Shiki patted him on the head as he left, Akira glared at him until the door closed. He waited until he heard the water running before pulling out his sketchbook, drawing out what had happened tonight, he put the sketchbook away as he heard the water turn off. Akira made his way towards his closet as he pulled out his own clothing as Shiki came out with a mist of steam following him out. They said nothing to each other as Akira took his own shower.

 Akira knew that Shiki would end up looking through his things and honestly he didn't really care at the moment as he took his shower. In the other room, Akira was right as Shiki looked around the apartment. The apartment didn't really have a lot in it or he hid a lot of it. Shiki opened the fridge pulling out a water bottle while he tries to find out anything interesting about Akira. When Shiki pulled open the desk drawer he found a sketchbook, curious about it he opened it up flipping through the pages of drawings Akira did, but what Shiki didn't know was that Akira had two sketchbooks one was for stress relief and the other was for his dreams and the research center he was at when he was younger.

 Shiki put the sketchbook away as Akira came out of the bathroom. Akira raised an eyebrow as Shiki sat on the bed, “Your apartment is shit.”

 "It's better than the streets," Akira replied as he leaned back against the wall, a water bottle in his right hand.

 "True," Shiki said as he drank from the water bottle he had grabbed earlier.

 Akira crossed his legs, putting the water bottle down in the middle of his crossed legs, "How many people want you dead?"

 "I should ask you the same thing," Shiki replied leaning against the wall.

 "I'm pretty sure no one wants to kill me," Akira said Shiki's red eyes rolled over to Akira's own eyes as if to say don't be so stupid.

 "Everyone has an enemy or many it all depends on what you do about it. Myself I rather just kill them all." Shiki said as Akira played with the bedding underneath him. A comfortable silence settled between the two. No matter how hard Akira tried he couldn't for the life of him understand why he did all of this, but if he was honest with himself it was nice to talk to someone. Even if the person happened to be an arrogant asshole who thought of him as a belonging or toy.

 Akira turned towards Shiki who's black sweatpants covered legs were stretched out on the bed dangling off the edge. His black shirt was tight outlining all of the muscles his body held. His usually straight hair was wavy from the shower Akira turned his eyes away from Shiki's form, "Are the rumors true?"

 "Depends on the rumor, but some of them are true. What about you?" Shiki asked as he watched Akira stretch out his grey sweatpants covered legs before pulling his legs up towards his baggy white shirt as he responded to Shiki,

 “Same.” Nothing else was said and before Akira knew it, he fell asleep against the wall with Shiki in his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if Akira and Shiki starting to get along better came out of left field, but I couldn't really come up with a filler chapter with just the two of them talking to each other outside of work without having some importance to it. So this is the result of it, I'm not too happy with it, but I need to get a move on with the rest of the story. I just hope I didn't break character too badly with Shiki or Akira for that matter. Anyways, I've hoped you enjoyed reading this so far and continued to do so in the future.


	6. Blood must be repaid in blood

 When Akira woke up the next morning, he was in bed underneath the covers with no sign of Shiki. Akira assumed he left even though he wanted to hit himself for falling asleep with Shiki here. Nevertheless with what happened Akira couldn't call Shiki an enemy nor a friend. He could say Shiki was in that weird grey area where people have different thoughts on an issue, but no one truly knows what would be the best solution for that issue.

 Akira shook his head to get rid of those thoughts as he got dress. He headed out the door. He needed to tell Fae he was leaving and turn in the document he gotten last night before the whole place caught fire. When he got back to the house a room he never seen before was open. Akira walked slowly towards it, popping his head around the corner of the door to see inside the room, but it ended up being an office. How interesting, Akira thought to himself as he went into the room.

 The office had dark blue walls, a desk sat in the middle of the room with a pushed out chair like someone left in a hurry with a pair of documents on top of the desk. Akira brought the documents towards himself. They were notes and familiar ones at that. Akira sat on the edge of the desk to read the notes which said:

_April 25 -I've been sent to a research center near Toshima. I was told this would be a big project and would help my country and when I found out about it I couldn't believe it! This happens to be one of the biggest project's I've ever been on. The subject matter interested me and I would be doing good for my country. I can't wait to begin._

_May 25 - It's been over a year since I've started my work. I've been so busy that I haven't been able to write anything down. This past year due to my excellent performance I was transferred to the big project that the government is working on which is Project Nicole. I can't wait to begin._

_May 26- Today I was shown the ropes on how to handle the two test subjects. To be honest, I don't feel good about experimenting on a child, but this is for the good of the country so I must. My co-worker told me to think of them as tools because that is what they are. They are a means to an end nothing more and nothing less. I took this advice to heart and started to see them that way._

_June 25 - I noticed that the subjects of Project Nicole have some type of relationship going on. I told my boss about it, but he said to ignore it since it has no effect on the project as a whole. So I did, but I do wonder what they talk about._

_July 21 - I was able to get close to hear what they were talking about, but I was found out quickly by Nicole. I think if Null-Nicole wasn’t there I would be dead._

_August 10 - Null-Nicole brainwaves are off the charts! I couldn't believe the findings. When Null-Nicole is injected with the virus it causes his brain to go into hyperdrive. I wonder what skills he developed over time due to the experiments that were done on him for his brainwaves to be this way. I decided with my bosses permission to see if Null-Nicole brainwaves were like this without the virus and they were. I was surprised, this could open more doors for Null-Nicole. I can't wait to tell my boss and my co-workers the findings._

_September 24 - We were able to get a new researcher. Her name is Emma, she is a pretty thing, but we must know how Nicole reacts to her. This will be interesting._

_October 31 - I finally got permission from my boss to experiment on Null-Nicole to see if he can neutralize other types of virus or even poisons. I can't wait, but Emma seems to be doing a good job of keeping Nicole busy this gives me time to work on my experiment._

_November 10 - I experimented with his brain first to see how far Null-Nicole neutralizing can go. I put in the Nicole Virus on a tissue sample of Null-Nicole brain cells and watched how it affected the brain cells. It did neutralize it, but it couldn't neutralize it all and it became one with the brain cells. I don't know how that is possible maybe it's from his own blood or from the other experiments my co-workers performed on him, but I need to know more!_

_December 25 - Over the past month, I learned what my co-workers did to Null-Nicole. They tested an improve virus of the Nicole Virus and the Null-Nicole. These two improved formulas seemed to have a similar makeup causing the two viri to merge together. How interesting. I must see how far this goes._

_January 25 - It seems the virus is taking a toll on the body. The body of Null-Nicole seems to be slowly breaking down. I told my boss about it and my boss said that Null-Nicole himself isn't needed and to do what I wished with him since his usefulness doesn't stop at him dying. Afterall a dead body is just as good as alive one._

_March 20 - Null-Nicole is getting weaker or stronger. I can’t say which because it seemed like his bones are brittle, but yet they are strong as can be. I don’t understand, but I will in time._

_June 10 - I must know more about Null-Nicole body, but I also must know how he would react to different poisons with the same chemical properties as the Nicole Virus. Will he be able to neutralize it? I've been experimenting on him with different poisons and they have come up with a mixed bag. Some of them he can neutralize while others can not. My boss may not care about the subject since as he told me back in March he is as good as dead as he is alive._

_July 4 - I got permission to experiment on Null-Nicole with poisons similar to the Nicole Virus. I can't wait to start. I hope I can sleep tonight._

_July 5 - That little fucking shithead. How dare he not only kill my co-workers but let Null-Nicole escape! I knew they were up to something since the first time I saw them talking to each other. My boss should have listened to me and if he did none of this wouldn't have happened. If Nicole wasn't so important to the project I would have killed him myself!_

_August 5 - I've looked everywhere for Null-Nicole, but he is nowhere to be found. How frustrating I was so close to a breakthrough._

_March 5 - I finally found him Null-Nicole! After almost 7 years of looking. Yeah, it sucks that it’s after the war and how Nicole killed his way out of the research center, but I don’t care about that I was given special permission to adopt him. I use that term loosely more like continue with my experiments, but first I must see how far he has come._

_April 10 - I started to watch how he acts around us I will admit he is a good kid from the month I've been with him, but he is cold almost distant. I must figure out a way to get closer to him._

_May 1 - I finally found a way to connect with him and that is through fighting and weapons. He seemed interested when I told him my fake job which I ended up doing for a short time. It was a pain in the ass, but I got some good intel out of it, but he does hold himself back a lot. I wonder why that is._

_June 1 - Fuck! We ran into Shiki today. The one person I did not want to see, but I did notice they seemed to know or have at least seen each other at some point or another based on how they were acting around each other. Or to be more on point, how they fought against each other it was like Shiki didn't really want to hurt Null-Nicole, but he seemed curious about Null-Nicole. I do want to see more of it, but I don't want to die either so I'll leave that hornet's nest alone._

_June 2 - That fucking headmaster! To think he would dare find him. My project my experiment.! He was mine to do with what I wish, not that asshole who wasn’t even important enough to be on the project! I’m glad Null-Nicole killed him. One less thorn in my side to deal with._

_December 26 - I've slowly started putting in the harder poisons in Null-Nicole since the older ones yield no new results._

_January 20 - I've noticed that for awhile Shiki and Null-Nicole seem to run into each other a lot since the first run in with him back in June. This is good I can continue on to the next part of the experiment._

_May 21 - the Null-Nicole body is breaking down again, but I was able to confirm that Null-Nicole can neutralize poisons and chemicals that have similar properties to the Nicole Virus._

_June 1 - Over the past week or two, I noticed Null-Nicole moving his things out of the house. This is bad I must do something without him all of this would have been for nothing._

_June 2 -He hasn't come back. I must go find him._

 Akira put the notes down on his lap deep in thought as he realized there might be, even more, information on the Project Nicole that he found on the computer during one of his jobs. All he needed was a computer to read it. He looked around the house trying to see if they had a computer and they did in there bedroom. He pulled out the floppy disk and inserted it into the computer. The document appeared on the screen. He pulled out his sketchbook to write down what was written in the document so he could destroy the floppy disk. Once done he destroyed the floppy disk. Akira sighed as he went back into the other room, putting the notes in his sketchbook then inside his jacket.  

 He needed to confront Fae about the notes since Akira himself didn't remember seeing Fae at the research center unless she experimented on him while he was knocked which seemed to be the case from the notes. As Akira left the house, he couldn't help, but wonder why he didn't see it before it got this far. Nevertheless, it didn't matter, she betrayed him in the worse way possible and that must be paid back in blood.

 Akira walked to an abandoned park he knew about for he could not wait for Fae at the house or he would have exploded. He crossed his arms as he looked around the park there were ruins of an old building behind the park, the park itself had a swing set, the swing set had five swings, but due to rust and decay laid broken and forgotten on the ground, a detached slide laying on the ground above the slide stood an old wooden playhouse and an old rusted merry-go-round. And in the middle of it, all was Fae who turned towards him with a large smile on her face.

 She ran up to him, “There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you. When I heard of the fire I was so worried that you didn’t make it out.”

 She went to hug him, but Akira stepped back, “Don’t play with me. I know everything.”

 Fae sighed as she lowered her arms, “Akira you shouldn’t be looking at things that aren’t yours.”

 Akira laughed, he didn't know what he found funnier her telling him not to look at something or for her act, "Drop the act. Why?"

 Fae glared at Akira, “You were my experiment! My subject! Why wouldn’t I continue my work!”

 Akira glared, “I am a person! Not a tool nor an experiment!” Akira said pulling out his dagger and attacking Fae who parried the attack.

 The clashing of daggers, the grunts of pain when one of them landed a hit. Akira noticed quickly Fae wasn't trying to kill him. She was trying to knock him, but Akira wouldn't let her. He wanted her dead. As he posed his dagger about to plunge it into her chest she pulled out a gun stopping him short.

 "Put the dagger down on the ground," Fae said with a slight smirk on her face. Akira slowly puts the dagger down and before he could stand up completely she added, "And the jacket."

 Akira glared at her smug look as he tossed his jacket on the ground, “Good now you’ll be coming with me now.”

 Akira crossed his arms, he titled his head back looking down his nose at her like a king would do to his subjects, “Two things, One I don’t remember you at the research center. Why is that and two were you the cause of the fire?”

 Fae laughed, "You didn’t see me because I worked behind the scenes. I made sure you never did and whenever I experimented on you. You were asleep.”

 Akira nodded his head, it was just as he thought, but he was torn from his thoughts as Fae continued, “ And of course I was! I knew you would survive, but I needed to get rid of Shiki. He was becoming an annoyance! How dare that arrogant man threat me!" Fae rambled off on how she wanted to kill Shiki for over the past year as Shiki himself came up from behind her.

 His red eyes gleamed in the light as she continued on then with a smooth motion he killed her in one go. Flicking the blood off his katana he left Akira behind. Akira put his jacket and dagger back on and left the scene without looking back because at that moment without saying anything he told Akira one who tries to kill me will end up dead. Which Akira himself already knew as he headed back to his new home.


	7. A quiet life for Akira?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was broken up into two chapters due to how long it ended up being.

 It's been a month since Shiki killed Fae. Living on his own was pretty interesting, but he needed to find some clean work to do which Akira wasn't too happy about because he honestly likes the underworld, but things were getting more dangerous. He had gotten wind of the two main Mafia heads planning an all-out war and Akira did not want to be part of that which he would have since he was well known in the underworld just like Shiki is, but unlike Shiki who seems to love the thrill of battle, Akira didn't care much for it. He wanted to get what he needed then get out without anyone the wiser and if Akira was truthful to himself there work styles may be different from each other, but they do compliment each other.

 If someone had told Akira that a year ago that when he first ran into Shiki there work styles compliment each other he would have hurt them, but having it happen made him change his thought process on their different styles and if he was truly honest with himself this would have been a turning point between the two, the fire just cemented that fact. Nevertheless, before Fae betrayed him, he had a job from a big government official, Akira got lucky when it wasn't part of the scientific side of the government that sent the job his way. They wanted it done clean and have no ties traced back to them, plus the pay was amazing. That payment was what got him this apartment in the first place.

 The reason the government didn't want it traced back to them because the job was to steal documentation from the King Cobra Yakaza head. There hide out happened to be on the east side of town while the Blue Jackals were the Yakaza group from the west. Akira had to make sure he did this right the first time or he would either die or be forced into the group because of his well-known reputation. When he came upon the big mansion he couldn't believe it. Guards were everywhere, cars, opened area leading inside which if Akira could guess where mounted with guns inside of the frame of the house. Akira needed to get into that house and he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

 Akira sighed as he fixed up the black suit, he brushed his hair until it lands straight, then head held high, golden lion head cane in hand he walked towards the property. One of the guards a heavyset man with balding hair stopped him, "Who are you?"

 Akira looked down his nose at the man like he was royalty showing him how small of a bug he was to Akira, "Derek Cane of the Northern Mountains."

 The guard swallowed hard at the name, Derek Cane was a well respected Yakaza head that the government made a deal with for Akira to take his name because even though the government asked for the job and paid for it, Akira made a secret deal with Derek Cane to come up with a falsified document for the government and to give him the real document with this plan not only willDerek get off free, he will also have the means to possibly take over the King Cobra's. Akira had another idea on the matter as he was lead to the King' Corba's head. A man sat in a chair, legs crossed in a business suit his black hair slicked back he motioned with a hand towards Akira as the guards left, "I am Dante of the King Cobras. Who are you to quest such an emergency meeting?"

 Akira kneeled down to Dante who motioned for him to sit, “My name you must have an idea on who I am.”

 Dante smirked, "I do, but your true name is unknown the Phantom. Now, what can I do for you."

 "Derek Cane from the Northern Mountains has come across some legal problems. The government made a deal with Cane that if he could get an interesting document from you he would be set free. The government contacted me, I agree to do the deal then I  made a deal with Derek Cane for the real documents and to give the government fact documents, but since you are a well-respected and powerful Yakaza head I would like to make a deal with you."

 Dante crossed his arms, “Oh? You want me to believe you won’t cross me like you have to the government and a well-known, well-respected man of the north. Tell me why I should trust you.”

 "Because I am the only person that can protect you from the Grim Reaper." Akira said as he leaned forward staring straight into his brown eyes whose eyes widen with a nasty smirk on his face Akira continued, "He is the best assassin out there do you not think your head would be a good price to bring him to this place?"

 Dante looked down his nose at Akira, “I have the utmost trust in my men to be able to kill a single man.”

 “Oh? Lets test that theory shall we.” Akira said as the door flung open and Shiki stepped in his katana covered in blood, dropping the dead body of Dantes men in front of him. Dante stood up, quickly pulling a gun out at Shiki. Akira stood up as well with a small fake dagger which held a sleeping drug inside came up to Dante, he looked at Akira who smiled at him, “Your theory has failed. I’ll fight in your stay while you escape, but you will owe me a life debt.”

 Dante glared at Akira as Shiki flicked his katana of blood making his way to Dante, “I can take care of himself.”

 Akira sighed as Dante leveled his gun at Shiki again who without a care continued forward, Akira raised the fake dagger and plunged the needle into his neck. The drug worked as he fell forward fast asleep.

 "Which one told you to kill Dante?" Akira asked as he moved towards one of the back walls which opened up to a filing system of important documents. The room was cool to keep the documents as fresh as possible, he started to open and close different filing cabinets until he found the documents he needed.

 "The older son ordered it. Pay was good." Shiki said as he killed Dante. Akira rolled his eyes, he will never understand the system workings of the different Yakaza head families. Akira read over the documents of a drug ring agreement between the two. He copied the files of each one. Just as agreed to Akira made a fake document to give the government which held enough information to go on for them to send out there own people the other word for word of the same document that he planned on leaving behind.

 Shiki smirked, "Triple crossing are we?"

 Akira laughed, “Wouldn’t you?”

 "I'd just killed anyone in my way," Shiki replied as Akira put the documents in his jacket.

 "And that's why they call you the Grim Reaper and me the Phantom," Akira said as he followed Shiki out of the room. Akira left the house through the back door as Shiki headed to the eldest sons car which waited for him by the side entrance. Akira made his way back to the government prison, giving the falsified document to them and giving the rewrite of the true document to Derek who only smiled at him as the guard turned his head away from the exchanged.

 Akira sighed knowing Derek paid the man off as he left the building. After that night, there was infighting within the King Cobra to who will become the next Yakaza head. The Blue Jackales had heard of the possible betrayal from the Northern Mountains mean while the Southern Suns Yakaza waited out the fight until both were too weak to fight against them, taking over the majority of the turs. The big battle would between the King Cobra and the Southern Suns. Who after the youngest killed the oldest took over as the head of the family. So whoever won this battle would own half of Japan. When the war would start Akira couldn't say, but he had a feeling it would be within the next two years.

 At the end of the day, Akira gotten paid from the government and the Northern  Yakaza head. Which caused him to not only be pay for the apartment but buy furniture as well. It took awhile to do all this without Fae knowing, but he did it and after what happened Akira was happy that he did because it gave him a new roof over his head instead of staying there. Akira was pretty sure that he would have been kicked out by Fae's husband so to him it all came down to good planning.

 Akira shook his head as someone knocked on his door, he opened the door to see Ace and Dee. He meant these two at a Bl@ster match at the beginning of the month. Even though Akira didn't talk to them too much, he still ended up becoming friends with the unusual pair. They walked into his place as Akira closed the door behind them. Ace sat down on the desk chair while Dee sat on the bed. Ace had bleached blond hair spiked into a mohawk with brown eyes while Dee had long black hair parting down the middle with grey eyes. The two were friends even though you couldn't tell that by how much the pair play fight with each other, but they were good people.

 “Have you thought about entering Bl@ster?” Ace asked.

 “No.” Akira said as he pulled out a water bottle.

 "No? Oh, come on Akira you know you want to." Dee said as he waved his hand in the air. Akira rolled his eyes at the two.

 “I rather like how things are at the moment. Give it a year I’ll end up joining it.” Akira said as he drank his water.

 Ace pouted as he looked through the sketchbook Akira left on the desk. Akire froze up for a second but sighed in relief when it was just one of his stress relief sketchbooks. Akira may not like people looking at his drawings, but as long as they weren't the important ones then he didn't really care. Akira thought to himself sitting next to Dee on the bed.

 "Dee! Look at this! Akira is an artist!" Ace said as he showed the picture he was looking at, the picture was one of the many fights Shiki and himself had this one just happened to take place at the underground weapons dealer who happened to be double-dealing. They fought each other to the point where Akira was sure that he or Shiki would have died, but the weasel of a man tried to sneak away from the pair causing Shiki to kill the man with Akira getting away with the information needed for his contact.

 “Wow. Whats the story behind it?” Dee asked as he looked at the drawing some more.

 "Not telling," Akira said as he took back the sketchbook from Dee.

 “Aw. Come on…Tell us.” Ace said.

 "Nope," Akira said as he put the book back.

 Dee leaned forward his legs pulled up hands hanging off of his knees, “You know why don’t you do tattoos.”

 Akira turned quickly to look at Dee with Ace agreeing on wholeheartedly with the idea, "No. Plus only the Yakaza gets tattoos."

 Dee smiled at Akira white teeth shining, "Are land is divided between the CFC and Nikkouren. Things change over time why don't we change that stigma? I'll let you try a test run on me. Come on what do you say?"

 Akira crossed his arms as he thought about what Dee said. He wasn't wrong, but he didn't really want to do it, he didn't need the money since he worked at the factory, but wait, "What about me joining Bl@ster you were all gung-ho about?"

 “No one said you couldn’t do Bl@ster. Just don’t take any jobs after a Bl@ster match.” Ace said.

 Akira rolled the idea over in his head before, “If you can get me everything I need then I’ll do it, but until then I won’t.”

 Dee and Ace held out there hands which Akira took both hands and shook as a form of agreement between the three. Afterward, the pair left to go find the goods as they called them leaving Akira alone to get ready for work.

 When work was over with he couldn't have been happier as he made his way back home, but on the way home, he ran into Keisuke who grew a lot taller than Akira who happened to be wearing blue overalls. Keisuke stopped when he noticed Akira. Keisuke walked to Akira stopping in front of Akira with a big smile on his face, "Akira."

 "Keisuke," Akira said when Keisuke pulled him into a hug making Akira feel a bit uncomfortable, but he returned the hug.

 “How you’ve been?” Keisuke asked as he let go of Akira.

 “I’ve been alright. Yourself?” Akira asked as they started to walk again.

 “I’ve been good.”

 "That's good." Akira said as he stopped at a fork in the road, "I go this way."

 Akira turned to leave when he heard Keisuke behind him say, “Um Akira I don’t need to be back home yet, can we hang out and catch up?”

 Akira turned his head to look at Keisuke, "Sure." Akira said as he continued to walk to his apartment with Keisuke following him. When they got back to his place, Keisuke looked around as Akira sat down on his bed before Keisuke joined him. The two talked for hours, well, mostly Keisuke he couldn't exactly tell Keisuke everything that happened to him over the past year. Knowing Keisuke he would come up with some half-baked plan and try to do something about it when there really isn't a need for it. The thought was welcomed, but unneeded.

 Keisuke told me about how he loved his new family. His father worked as a mechanic which Keisuke helped out with and how his mother was a stay at home mom. They were a tight-knit family, his parents were thinking about adopting another child since they had such good luck with Keisuke even though the government was the one to place him with that family. Neverthless they themselves couldn’t have children of there own the government giving them Keisuke who happened to be a blessing..

 Akira felt happy for his friend even the little bits of information he did give out to Keisuke seemed to satisfy him as Akira pulled out his sketchbook to draw when they were done talking just like back at the orphanage where the two would sit on Akira's bed in his room. Akira would start drawing and Keisuke would watch, but when it started to get really late Keisuke left with a promise from Akira that they would watch Bl@ster together.

 Akira put his sketchbook away after Keisuke left turning off the light, he was about to fall asleep when his apartment door open, Akira thrown one of his daggers at the intruder who moved to the side and flicked the switch. Akira looked over to see Shiki who had happened to break the lock on his apartment while twirling the dagger he threw at him.

 “What the hell!” Akira yelled as he got off of his bed. Shiki smirked at him like it was his right do just break into his apartment like he owned it. Akira saw red and before he knew he ended up pinned beneath Shiki.

 Akira glared at Shiki as blood ran down his face, Shiki only smirked at him, “I like this position.”

 Akira spat at him and Shiki punched him causing him to see stars, “Why are you here?” Akira asked through grit teeth. Shiki didn’t reply as Akira thought about it and when he realized, “No. No way I refuse.”

 Shiki smirked his hand on Akira’s neck, “Like I’m giving you a choice.”

 Akira glared at Shiki who got off of him, he watched as Shiki left for the bathroom. Akira knew he should tell the apartment manager, but the manager only cared about is money and he had no doubt in his mind that Shiki paid the man to ignore him. He may not be able to do anything, but it didn't mean he couldn't make Shiki's life a living hell. At that thought, Akira rolled over on the bed and fell asleep. The next morning Shiki was gone which came as a great relief to Akira who had planned on seeing Keisuke, but now had to fix a broken doorknob, but what surprised Akira when he went to the see the damage on the doorknob it was fixed from its completely broken state that it was in last night.

 Akira couldn't believe that Shiki would fix what he broke, but then again he made it pretty clear that Akira's apartment will be Shiki's hideout. As the weeks went by Akira would hang out with Keisuke. While Ace and Dee where still on the hunt for the tools Akira would need and Shiki came almost every night. At first they would fight each other like crazy, but then the physical fighting started to slow down and verbal fighting became a thing, but Akira did notice that Shiki only came at night which Akira was grateful for, but then again he doubted Shiki wanted others to know about his hideout with how the underworld is and Akira didn't blame him.

 Akira sighed as he stopped a few feet away in front of him was Keisuke with a white plastic bag, feeding a small lab some food. Akira chuckled as he sat down next to Keisuke just as the dog started to hack up the food.

 “I think you killed the dog.” Akira said as the dog finished throwing up and running away.

 Keisuke pulled out a paper towel throwing it over the puke before he handed the bag over to Akira who grabbed one of the unique flavors. Akira didn't like the taste of them, but hey it was free food and to Akira free was good as he unwrapped a random solid Keisuke said to his left, "I didn't kill the dog."

 “Tell me that isn't killing the dog." Akira said as Keisuke passed over the unique flavor solids.

 "He's still breathing," Keisuke responded as Akira tore open one of the solids, while  eating he started to wonder what flavor this was, but if Akira was honest he really didn't want to know.

 “True.” Akira said eating one solid after another.

 Keisuke's face twisted in disgust watching Akira eat these flavor solids, he knew Akira didn't like it, but he still ate them, "Why do you eat them?"

 Akira paused at the question, “It’s food and it’s free. So I eat.”

 Keisuke sighed at Akira answer sometimes he wonders why he asked anymore. Over the years Keisuke pretty much knew Akira inside and out, but even he knew there could always be more to learn so he askes and Akira would answer with what Keisuke was thinking. If Keisuke was honest with himself, even though he knew the answers to the questions he asked Akira, he had to make sure because he did not like having the thought that there was someone out there that could possibly know more about Akira than himself. Keisuke knew these thoughts were illogical, but he couldn't help it when Akira talked about other people, for example, Ace and Dee. Anger and jealousy would ring its ugly head inside of him and he would have to stop himself from snapping. Akira never noticed and Keisuke was glad that he didn't even though sometimes he wished he did, those thoughts lead to other thoughts best laid to rest. He didn't want to lose his best friend due to his feelings.

 Keisuke shook his head mentally when Ace and Dee stopped in front of the pair. Keisuke glared at the pair who ignored him. Ace and Dee had no problem showing there dislike for Keisuke when Akira wasn't around, but when he was they were on their best behavior and what happened between the three of them stayed that way as Akira stood up to leave with Ace and Dee Keisuke followed suit even though he didn't want to.

 “We found everything you would need Akira.” Ace said as they walked down the street.

 Akira sighed, “I had high hopes you wouldn’t have found it and just gave up on the idea.”

 Dee put his arm around Akira shoulders causing Keisuke to glare at him, “Oh, don’t be like that you know you wanted to do this for awhile now.”

 Akira pushed Dee’s arm off of his shoulders, “What hurt you? I could do that anytime.”

 Ace laughed as Dee grabbed him in a headlock messing up his hair, "True, but with this pain, you end up with beautiful art. Ace and I both want one from you."

 Akira shook his head, “Even if it sucks?”

 Ace and Dee laughed at the same time, “Even if it sucks.”

 Keisuke looked between the three of them to Akira who noticed the question Keisuke was about to ask, “They want me to tattoo them. I told them if they can get me everything that I would need then I would do it.”

 Keisuke nodded his head even as he felt his blood boil at the fact that these two dunderheads knew something about Akira that he didn't. He was Akira's best friend. He was supposed to know everything about him. Plus it made him angry that they saw Akira's drawings only he should have known about it, but now other people will know about it, but not only that they will be wearing it. Keisuke clutched his fist tightly

 “Anyways, after the next Bl@ster match you should tattoo us.” Ace said as he fixed his hair.

 "That's fine," Akira said as Ace and Dee left Keisuke and himself alone. When they came up to the fork in the road Keisuke had wanted to ask Akira to tattoo himself, but he couldn't as Akira turned to leave to go back home. Akira really didn't want to do those tattoos, but he would honor his promise as he told Keisuke to have a good night he left for home.

 When Akira got home he took a shower, put some clothes on and before he could sit down to draw Shiki came in dripping in blood shooting a glare at Akira as if to tell him not to say what he knew Akira was about to say. Akira rolled his eyes and returned the glare in kind. As Akira turned back to his drawing he couldn't help but wonder what the hell happened. He didn't know how long Shiki happened to be in the shower nor how long he watched Akira draw over his shoulder until, "Interesting." Shiki whispered into Akira's ear causing Akira to jump turning to look at Shiki who had a smirk on his face.

 Akira glared hard at him as he closed the sketchbook of the lake and tree's with the shadow of a big castle in the background. Akira hated that when he drew he would let his guard down, but then again this was in his home he should have some leeway, but on the other hand he couldn't really do that since Shiki came and went whenever he wanted to, "I'm not telling you."

 "I wasn't asking," Shiki replied as he leans against the wall on the bed.

 Akira sighed, "What's wrong with you?" Akira asked as he sat on the bed next to Shiki.

 Shiki turned deep red eyes towards Akira's own blue-green eyes a smirk formed on his face, "Is my toy worried about me?" he asked Akira mockingly.

 Akira glared into Shiki’s eyes, “I am not a toy nor am I yours.”

 Shiki just laughed, “Then a puppy.”

 Akira wanted to hit him right there and now, but he kept his head level as much as he could with a tightly controlled angry voice he said, “I am not your puppy.

 Shiki smirked as he watched Akira get railed up. Getting Akira railed up made some of his nights more interesting before saying "There are rumors." To Akira who leaned back against the wall as Shiki continued without waiting for Akira to reply, "The government and the last two Yakaza heads are going at each other. An all-out war might break out between the three."

 Akira flicked the dirt from underneath his nails as he said, “I heard about that through my contacts. I wanted to know more, but I haven’t heard back. I’m pretty sure he’s dead.”

 "Probably, didn't think you would keep contact with the underworld," Shiki said laying down completely on the bed with his feet in Akira's lap.

 “It’s always good to keep contacts, but I don’t do jobs anymore.” Akira leaned forward onto his crossed legs to grab a bottle of water he left on the floor earlier today, taking a sip out of it Shiki started to talk again,

 “People are angry that you stopped doing jobs. They consider you to be one of the best. Be happy they don’t come after you.”

 "I know, and I am," Akira replied at the serious look Shiki had on his face cemented that fact. After that, they didn't talk for the rest of the night and the next morning Shiki was gone.


	8. A quiet life for Akira? Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains rape.

 When the next Bl@ster match came was a month later, Shiki had stopped coming to his apartment for a little bit, but with the rumors Akira could guess he got caught up in it which was one thing Akira did not want to be caught up in, but if he does good with the tattoos then Akira knew he would be opening himself back up to the underworld, and he wasn't sure if he liked it too much, but he would honor his promise as they headed back to his apartment after the Bl@ster match.

 Keisuke and Dee sat on his bed while Akira sat down by the desk with Ace sitting in another chair he brought into his apartment the day before. Ace had told him yesterday that he wanted an ace of spades on his leg because of his name and the spade Akira didn't get an answer on why the spade, but then again it wasn't his business what Ace did or did not tell him. So he showed him what he drew out and he liked it, he then got started tattooing his leg once done it was Dee's turn. Akira knew Ace dug more into this for Akira sake since he himself didn't care much for it. Dee had wanted a cross. Dee didn't explain why nor did Akira ask. When he was done he cleaned up everything, throwing away the needles he used on Dee and Ace who seemed to like the tattoo's he did on them.

 Keisuke watched as Ace and Dee compared the two. Keisuke himself wanted something like that from Akira, but he knew Akira wouldn't do it just in case the stigma doesn't disappear it will make it easier for him to live within the new government. Despite his quiet nature, he was a good person deep down. Keisuke understood that he valued him, but it didn't make the bitter pain of jealousy to spring up at the memento of Akira's art onto other people's bodies.

 When everyone left Akira let out a big sigh as he cleaned up the apartment. He had a feeling Shiki would be coming over today and he happened to be right when Shiki walked into his apartment, leaning his katana against Akira's desk, spotting the ink Akira held Shiki crossed his arms, "Tattoo Ink? This will get you right back into the underworld that you tried so hard to avoid."

 Akira put the ink away as he turned towards Shiki who wore a deadpan look Akira glared at Shiki, “I know, but I do have an idea.”

 "Do you now?" Shiki said as he leaned against the wall reminding Akira of a predator stalking its prey.

 "I don't plan on having the underworld come into my apartment I'll do those somewhere across town, but it's what I want that will determine how much or how little I put into the tattoo and what I want is information. I mean they can pay me in money, but information is key."

 Shiki started to laugh, "Oh. I do love how your mind works, but what else should I expect from the Phantom." Shiki said, but Akira got the feeling that Shiki was holding himself back from what he really wanted to say and before Akira could continue his thought process Shiki continued, "Share your information you get with me and I'll find you a proxy who will be the go to between you and your underworld clients."

 Akira sat down on the bed, hands over his left knee he looked into Shiki's ice cold red eyes and at that moment he realized that Shiki was pissed, but he was holding himself back because of what Akira planned to do with this tattoo startup, "Trustworthy?"

 "They will be if they like living," Shiki said as he pushed off the wall joining Akira on the bed.

 Akira nodded his head and true to his word Shiki did find him a proxy by the name of Lace. He was a tall man with short black hair, brown eyes, a muscular built who had a long scar starting from left temple across his face to the right side of his jawline. Apparently, Lace owed Shiki a massive debt and this would be his payback and if he did anything to betray him by giving the easy way out of it, then he would kill him without thought and let the massive debt be collected from his family which Lace did not want so he had agreed with these terms. As word got out about his tattooing from the top side, Akira became extremely busy from doing tattoos for top and underworld. Shiki would still come at night, but he would threaten anyone he thought was getting out of line because Akira belonged to Shiki even though Akira fought tooth and nail about it, but it did help to stop people from flirting with him or asking him out.

 The ones that wanted to trade sex for his work, well Akira didn't know what happened to them, but he would usually see them either dead or they would run from him in fear. Nevertheless, the information he got from the underworld he would let Shiki see and it would be up to Shiki if he wanted to follow the information or not. Akira sometimes would if it came to down to it because Akira believed full-heartedly that information in this day and age equaled power and Shiki seemed to think the same as well, but he had the strength to put it into action. Eventually, Akira became well-known in the underworld under a different name which was Broker, but for the people that knew him before still called him Phantom, he never gave out his true name and the only people that knew his true name he could count on one hand.

 A year went by like this eventually people from the top would give him information and started to call him Broker and by the end of the year, Akira decided to join Bl@ster. Under the name Lost. He won every fight that he was in, but one night after a match sitting in the back alley with Ace and Dee, Keisuke decided to stay longer than usual, sitting down next to him Keisuke asked, "Why Lost?"

 Ace and Dee stopped what they were doing turning their eyes towards Akira because they too wanted to know about the name, Akira sighed, "Aren't we all lost? We lost everything and now we must change our thought process from what we were taught. People that have known nothing of love and family now need to know because the government tells us too. We are lost and now we form fighting rings just like Bl@ster because of it. I am lost because I understand this and many others even if they don't want to admited it agree with me."

 Silence settles between the four of them as Ace, Dee, and Keisuke processed this before, "Wow. Didn't take you for the deep meaning type." Dee said with a slight smirk on his face.

 Ace started to laugh, "No, I don't think so if he was a deep meaning type of guy he wouldn't even be in Bl@ster he would be held up in some nice family home trying to live the life of the government provides us with."

 Keisuke said nothing as Ace and Dee started to play fight Akira shook his head at the pair. After that he didn't say anything as they started to talk about there jobs which Akira dubbed in his mind the clean jobs by Akira going back into the underworld, he had quit his clean job and made the tattooing and Bl@ster his main income. After all Akira knew too much to be able to do clean jobs anymore, but he was safe due to how trust-worthy he was when doing the tattooing whatever the client said during those times Akira did not mention them because they are not the information they paid with and deemed unimportant, but Akira still took note of it just in case it became something worthwhile.

 When Akira got home, he noticed Shiki was already there laying on his bed his leg touching the ground, an arm over his eyes. His katana laid onto of Akira’s desk. Akira put his jacket on the chair, but before he could leave to take a shower, Shiki pulled Akira towards him, “Wha-?”

 "Shut up," Shiki said to Akira who tried to get up off the bed, but he couldn't as Shiki had an iron grip on him.

 "What's wrong with you?" Akira asked as he was forced to lay on top of Shiki. Akira waited for Shiki to answer as he listened to Shiki's heartbeat. He hated it when Shiki would pull him towards himself, but he never said what was bothering him. Only telling Akira that he was Shiki's property and he could do what he wanted with him which caused an argument between the too, but today seemed different from the other times he's done this. Akira got the feeling what happened or will happen will end up affecting him worse than anything he ever had done.

 "What would you do if someone hired you to kill everyone in a group instead of just the people who committed the crime?" Shiki asked his breath tickling his ear.

 "If it was me I wouldn't have taken the job, but if I had no choice I would just kill the ones that committed the crime and to hell with everything else," Akira said as Shiki fell silent rolling over his idea, but he stayed silent until Akira ended up falling asleep on him.

 When he woke up Shiki was gone and Akira hated himself for falling asleep on top of Shiki, did he end up comfortable enough to even fall asleep on top of him, but then again it wasn't like he could break Shiki's grip from the position he was kept in. Akira lifted his head as a knock came to his door, opening it up Keisuke walked into his apartment, a few months after Akira started doing the tattooing Keisuke had moved into the empty apartment next to his even though Akira got the feeling Keisuke waited for the other people to move out before moving in to be closer to him just like back at the orphanage. It didn't bother Akira since it meant his best friend was close by and he would come over sometimes, a few times Akira stayed at Keisukes place, but he wouldn't let Keisuke stay at his place because he didn't know when Shiki would come back and he didn't want Keisuke to meet Shiki ever, but Shiki knew about Keisuke since the walls were thin in the apartment even though Akira knew Shiki couldn't hear him talk, but he could hear Keisuke who would say his name.

 “What wrong Akira?” Keisuke asked as he sat down on Akira’s bed.

 "Nothing, necks just stiff," Akira said as he turned his head one way hearing a loud crack causing Keisuke to flinch at the sound.

 "Why aren't you at work?" Akira asked as he laid back down on the bed, putting his feet on Keisuke's lap who toyed with the fried edges of his pants.

 "I took off there was something I wanted to ask you about that's been bugging me," Keisuke said as he kept his eyes on the fried edges of Akira pants. Akira rolled his eyes towards the ceiling he hated when Keisuke did this when he thought a question he was about to ask would upset him in some way. Akira had to wonder when he gave that idea to Keisuke because he couldn't think of any time he did as Keisuke cleared his throat to continue, "Why do people call you Broker?"

 Akira sat up, he honestly didn't think Keisuke would hear about that nickname, but he knew he was being naive about that, Akira snapped his fingers underneath Keisuke's face causing him to look at Akira with an annoyed look, "Listen that nickname came to be because there are two ways to pay for a tattoo which is money or information just like a Broker would do."

 "Isn't that dangerous?" Keisuke asked biting his bottom lip.

 "Yes." Akira said as he stood up to get a water bottle for himself and Keisuke, tossing it to him Keisuke burst out, "If it's dangerous you shouldn't do it."

 Akira tipped the waterbottle taking a sip from it, "My fate was sealed the moment I agreed to do the tattoo's, but if it will help think of it this way, say you're cornered by one of the gangs that roam around here and you have information on the leader. You can use that information against the leader and depending on how bad it is he will either try to get keep you quiet by trying to kill you, but if you have already past the information to someone else they have no choice, but to keep you alive to find out the other person who has the same information."

 "How does that save your life?" Keisuke asked as he drank from the water bottle.

 "Easy you make a deal with the information by saying you'll keep quiet and tell him who the other person is as long as he lets you live and to leave you alone," Akira said as he sat back down on the bed putting the water bottle on the floor.

 "That's blackmail though," Keisuke said as he leaned back against the wall, water bottle in hand.

 "Blackmail that saved your life," Akira said as Keisuke fell silent thinking over what Akira said.

 "I can help you," Keisuke said as he turned towards Akira giving him puppy dog eyes that seemed to work on his parents.

 Akira gave him a deadpan look at Keisuke's big eyes before responding, "No, you best stay away from this. I mean it, I can't save you if you stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

 Keisuke's face drop all he wanted to do was help Akira, but here he was again telling him that he couldn't help him he hated it, sometimes he wondered how Akira became friends with someone like him, but Keisuke pushed those sad thoughts away as he spent the rest of the day with Akira.

 Keisuke only left when he had a client and Akira had a feeling something bad was going to happen as he finished the tattoo. His client was a tall man with shaggy bleached blond hair with brown eyes. While Akira counted the money he gotten from the man, the man grabbed him and kissed Akira before Akira could push him off of him, the man went flying Shiki stood in front of him glaring at him as he held his katana at the man, Akira knowing what he planned on doing grabbed him, "Don't."

 If looks could kill Akira would be dead as Shiki said to the man, “Get out before I kill you.” The man ran out of the apartment like the devil himself was after him. Akira let go of him as Shiki rounded on him, putting his katana down, he grabbed Akira, “I guess just telling you that you belong to me isn’t going to be enough for you.”

 " I do not belong to you!" Akira said as he hit Shiki who let the punch hit him a smirk formed on his face.

 Cold red eyes meant his firey blue-green eyes as Shiki pulled him closer to him, “Fight me all you want it just makes the prize all the sweeter.”

 Akira pushed Shiki away from him, but Shiki lifted him up by the throat, Akira started to claw at Shiki's hand as his hand tightens around Akira's throat, he slammed Akira down on the bed, sitting on top of him. Akira started to cough as he gasped in breathes of air. Shiki grabbed a thick leather strap putting Akira's hands over his head tying it to the metal headboard. Akira tried to throw Shiki off of him causing Shiki to punch him, as he grabbed something that seemed similar to a stapler with two thin needles at each ended. He lifted Akira shirt up, "What are you doing?"

 Shiki smirked at him as he poured alcohol over his stomach, "What does it look like I'm doing." Shiki got really close to Akira's face glaring into Akira's eyes, "Since you don't seem to understand that you belong to me this will be the proof."

 Shiki pulled back as he pulled out a round silver ring with two black beads on each side, Akira's eyes widen when Shiki put the piercing away, Shiki pulled a bit of Akira's skin, he looked up as Akira tired to look away, "Watch as I mark you as mine." Shiki said as he made sure Akira was watching as he pierced his stomach causing Akira to moan as he put the piercing through the hole. Shiki looked up smirking, "You like pain do you."

 "No," Akira said as Shiki flicked the piercing causing Akira again to bit back a moan.

 "This must be painful," Shiki said as he touches the tip of Akira's cock through his jeans. Akira turned his head away from Shiki as he let free Akira's cock from his jeans, Shiki gripped the base tightly. Akira kept his face turned away from Shiki, he bit his arm to keep the moan inside. Shiki only smirked, forcing his face to look at him as he cut his shirt open, he raked his left-hand nails down his nipples. Akira let out another moan as his face became redder than what it was as his cock became even harder.

 "It seems you enjoy this very much," Shiki said as he tilted Akira's head back, Akira glared at him,

 “Fuck you.” He said spitting in Shiki’s face.

 Shiki wiped it off of him tightening his grip on Akira's jaw, "Oh, it's not me that's going to be fucked." Akira's eyes went wide as he fought against the restraints as Shiki continued, "I had plans for actually making this as comfortable as it can be for you, but since you seemed to love pain…"

 Shiki didn't finish as he untied the restraints pushing his head on the bed with his ass in the air, he plunged into Akira without warning causing him to cry out, Shiki chuckled.

 Akira grinded his teeth together to keep silent as Shiki raped him. Akira didn’t want to believe it, couldn’t he was getting raped by a man, no by Shiki, but as Shiki went faster he took ahold of Akira’s cock moving it in time with his thrust. Pain and pleasure mixed as Akira felt like he was going to cum, Shiki stopped keeping a tight hold on his cock, he leaned into Akira’s ear, “Beg me for it. Beg me to let you cum.”

 “Never” Akira forced between tightly closed lips.

 “Then I guess we’ll stay here forever.” Shiki said.

 Akira swallowed. “Please…” Akira trailed off.

 Shiki smirked as he let Akira cum with Shiki following suit. Shiki pulled out, picking up Akira as he went into the bathroom, running the water and pushing him into it. Shiki grabbed a towel cleaning his own cock before leaving the room for Akira to clean himself up.

 Akira felt shame, but anger. He wanted revenge. He wanted to hurt Shiki in every way possible as he finished his bath. Akira opened the door to see Shiki had left. Akira hit the wall, splitting his knuckles open.

 Akira wrapped his knuckles but stopped as he noticed the clean sheets and the omurice solid with a bottle of water sitting next to it. Akira didn't understand. He didn't understand anything anymore. Shiki raped him, but then cleaned the sheets left him a few omurice flavor solids which happened to be his favorite flavor and Akira didn't know how Shiki even knew that and a bottle of water who the fuck does that after they raped someone, "What the fuck." Akira whispered to the empty room. He was so confused and the only person that could answer was gone.

 Akira groaned at the thought as he ate the food and went to sleep. After that night Shiki didn't come back and in turn, Akira took out his anger on the other fighters. He became the champion, but Akira didn't care about that. This to him was just an out light for his anger just like his drawing was an out light for everything else.

 As the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months Shiki never came back. It angered Akira, but he started to really worry about Shiki. He should not have wanted anything to do with Shiki after what he did. Akira knew he should be dancing with joy, but he couldn't get out the good and bad times they spent together before the rape . The good times played over in his head, causing Akira to hate himself, but he couldn't stop it no matter how hard he tried and in turn, he either drew about it or hurt the person he would be fighting against at Bl@ster.

 What Akira hated, even more, he had tried to find information on Shiki, but there was nothing it was like he disappeared. He couldn't stand this feeling, he needed answers and not the ones where Shiki always told him that he belonged to him. Nevertheless, he couldn't take off the piercing something always stopped him and annoying him further causing him to fight even harder against the other fighters.

 He couldn’t stop the questions nor the anger and the only person who held anything of some type of answer was gone. Then one night after a Bl@ster match, he laid asleep on his bed, but the door to his apartment slammed open.


	9. Follow the blood-stained road to Toshima

 It was at dawn when his apartment door slammed open, too tired to move he kept his eyes close then heard a voice say, "Hey! Wake up!." He ignored it as the person seized him by his hair tilting his head at an almost impossible angle Akira opened his eyes as someone with a thin face, black hair, blue eyes with glasses appeared in his line of sight behind the man who had him by the hair was a man that black hair and brown eyes this muscular man would have scared a lesser man, but Akira having had dealings with the Yakuza didn't find him all that scary. Plus who would be scared of a clubs when there were more dangerous weapons out there nevertheless, both wore high collared black uniforms.

 Cops Akira thought to himself as a sneer crossed his face as the man with the thin face spoke, "Look at that glare you have, got any complaints on the matter at hand?"

 Akira glared harder, but kept silent as he the man punched him in the face, Akira held his tongue in check because he didn't know what the hell they wanted nor why they were breaking down his door at the crack of dawn.

 “You’re coming with us.” The man with glasses told Akira.

 Akira smirked, “I’m not going anywhere with you until you tell me what the hell is going on.”

 “Your being charged with murder.” He said.

 “Excuse me?” Akira couldn’t help, but raise an eyebrow as he looked at the two in confusion because last time Akira checked he hadn’t killed anybody, “You sure you got the right person?”

 “You dare insult an officer.” The man said as he pulled harder on Akira’s head as he tried to shake him off.

 "If you think it's an insult then go ahead, but I didn't kill anyone," Akira said, it just means that you know your bullshitting Akira thought to himself.

 The man glared at him, pulling him up by his hair, "Playing innocent, are you? No need we know you did it. I guess you got tired of your little worthless kiddy fights and decided to kill someone right Lost?"

 Akira rolled his eyes, of course, they would know his name after all he was a champion in Bl@ster. Akira would have been surprised if the cops knew of his two other names. So that means whatever murder he did had to connect to Bl@ster.

 The thin man pulled Akira up by his hair once up he let go of his hair then grabbed Akira’s jaw tilting it towards his own the man said, "Punks like you make me sick. Thinking you're better than law, I'll show you." He finished as he turned Akira around, cuffing him.

 The cops marched him out of his apartment, honestly how idiotic Akira bet they hadn’t even investigated the murder as the man pushed him hard to get him to keep walking, “What? Who? Huh!?”

 Akira looked up to see Keisuke who had just gotten home from work, the man leading him said, “Move out of the way.” Pushing Keisuke aside causing Keisuke to slam against the wall.

 Keisuke glared at the officer, “What did Akira do?”

 “Shut up! Before I drag you in for obstruction of justice!” The man said, Akira chuckled,

 "Obstruction of Justice? How funny when more likely you didn't even do a proper investigation, to begin with."

 "And you! Who told you, you could talk!" The man said before clubbing him in the stomach, he lost his breath for a moment as he glared at the man who hit Keisuke causing him to slide against the floor away from the three. Akira only looked behind him once to see Keisuke trying to get up with a pained look on his face the well-built man forced his head forward and they left for the police station.

 Akira was cuffed to a rusted metal chair, the room he was put in was a small room with a two-way mirror. The walls where a dirty brown, a small lamp sat on top of the rusted metal desk, a chair sat across from him as two men walked into the room. The man on the right had black hair that seemed to be balding with black eyes he sat in the chair across from him. Another man with short brown hair with light brown eyes followed him standing next to the man who had just sat down.

 Here we go, Akira thought to himself as the officer tried to get him to confess to a crime he didn't do after awhile Akira wondered when he could go home while the man continued to lay guilt at his feet for this murder. He also wondered if the man liked to hear the sound of his own voice as the black hair officer voice kept on getting louder and more violent as he banged his fist on the metal desk.

 The other man with a shaky voice said, “Calm down or you’ll blood pressure will shoot up.”

 Akira leaned back in the chair, if his hand wasn't handcuffed to the chair he would have crossed his arms as he stared at the ceiling. Akira ignored the man as he continued to go on about how he is physically confessing the crime. At first, Akira tried to defend himself, but after a while, he stopped when he realized they weren't listening nor believing him since he was the only Bl@ster that seemed to live within a 200-meter radius from the murder scene. If that was all it took to be charged with murder well he would have to applaud them for there job well done. How much more corrupted can the law enforcement be as the man stood up. He told the two cops that brought him in to throw him in a cell.

 The thin man cop smiles thinly at him, "Come there is a nice cozy room waiting for you."

 Akira glared at the man as he cuffed both hands behind his back, “Then why don’t you stay there since you seem to love it so much.”

 The man glared at him before punching him. Akira said nor made a sound causing the officer to hit him harder when the officer pulled up his face Akira smirked, "Do you get your rocks off by beating people who can't fight back?"

 The man enraged slammed him against the wall, "If I wasn't a man of the law and a low life like you I would have my way with you." He titled Akira's head back looking straight into the officers blue eyes, "After all you are a pretty looking thing."

 Akira spat at the man who smashed his head against the wall before dragging him into a white room, with a single bed in the corner. He uncuffed him locking the cell door behind him. Akira sighed as he laid down on the bed, the moonlight filter in through the bar window. Screams could be heard from the other cells, Akira didn't blame them since this place used to be a mental hospital turned jail when crime among the young shot up causing them to believe there was a mental issue. Akira remembers laughing at that because it wasn't they were mentally ill it was because the government taught them to be killers. He shook his head as the door leading to his cell opened, a heavyset man walked into the room, "You have a visitor." he said in a deep rough voice.

 Akira raised an eyebrow as the man cuffed him and pulled him along to the visitor area. The room had white walls, a plastic window separating the two area's with a small area to talk through. Even though Akira didn't know anybody who would visit him, as the man put him into a white chair uncuffing him, he left yelling out ten minutes. Akira face was bruised from the cops along with having a busted lip he looked at the two one was a female and the other was male, but what made Akira's eyes widen and a cold look to settle over his face because he had seen the female at the research center. Her name was Emma if he remembers correctly, her hair was still the same long red hair with the same sharp blue eyes. She wore a black and red coat with one of the sleeves empty to flow freely. Akira ignored the man who wore a black hat over his black hair while is brown eyes watched Akira lean forward, "I remember you."

 Emma lifted a hand to her face as she regarded Akira with a look of disgust, "And I remember you."

 Akira laughed as he glared at her motioning with his head towards her empty sleeve, “Seems Nano, oh, wait I’m sorry Nicole Primer did a number on you. I heard he killed almost everyone. Didn’t think he would let you live. So why are you here?”

 Emma said nothing to his comment as a cold heartless smile settles upon her lips, "I want to help you."

 Akira started to laugh loudly, “Oh this is good you want to help me? Who do you take me for an idiot? You don’t want to help me you want something from me. Lets cut to the chase what do you want.”

 Emma glared at him, “A deal. I can get the murder charged dropped, but you would have to go to Toshima and enter into Igura.”

 Akira leaned back into his chair as his cold gaze settles upon the pair, "Basically you want to send me to Toshima the criminal capital of Japan and into that death match of a game. For what?"

 Emma leaned back as the man in the suit started to speak, “For you to kill the drug lord Il Re. He’s the leader of a powerful drug ring in Vischio.”

 “Who are you?” Akira asked as he crossed his arms looking at the man who spoke.

 "My name is Gwen," Gwen said as he watched Akira put his feet up on the small counter. Akira rocked the chair back and forth as he thought it over, Akira wasn't a fool he knew the real reason was to find Nano. Since the use of line came onto the market causing similar effects to the Nicole Virus they most likely thought Nano would be there. Nevertheless, he wasn't fond of the idea of having to hunt down Nano, but then again he wasn't too fond of the idea of going to Toshima since Akira knew the going on's of Igura from the information of his clients. The people there fought each other for a chance to take down the crime lord and the leader of Vischio who remains undefeated over the matter. Many Bl@ster went to Toshima to play the game, but Akira always thought of them as fools because he understood that a person needed more than just brawn to be the leader of that crime ring. Akira knew he had no choice because it was either die out there or die in here and at least out there, he has a chance to live. Akira sighed,

 “Alright. I’ll do it.”

 Emma smiled tight-lipped at him, "Good. Then I'll explain how the game works-"

 Gwen cut in before Emma could explain, “Emma he needs more information than that.”

 Emma waved her hand in the air, "No, he doesn't. The little bastard was always good at getting information. I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew who Il Re is along with what is going on in Toshima and knowing the mission that we are sending him into."

 Akira shrugged his shoulders, she wasn't wrong he did know a lot about what was going on and about there mission since he had dealings with the government many times over the years, but he didn't know who Il Re is no one did. He also knew that each person they have chosen to defeat Il Re failed. Akira mentally shook his head as he spoke, "I see you still can hold a grudge over what happened over ten years ago. Good to know."

 Emma slapped the counter, “You almost got me fired!”

 Akira titled his head, “How is that my fault? Wouldn’t it be your fault for leaving something like that out in the open.”

 "I didn't think a little brat like you would take it, change what it said and then run to the head of the center," Emma said between grit teeth.

 "Good to know that you know it's your fault that it happened," Akira said cheekily.

 “You little-” Emma started to say before being cut off by Gwen. Emma took a deep breath while Gwen took over explaining the game,

 "Rules are simple it's forbidden to use firearms, but murder is okay. The first person to have there backs touch the ground loses and once you become a participant you can not quit. To be able to join you would need to see a man by the name of Arbitro who is Igura's overseer. He is the one who will give you dog tags which come in a group of five and at all times you must have one dog tag visible. As long as you keep the other four on you it won't matter how many you carry. Tags are assigned numbers and symbols as in a deck of cards. By collecting five tags of a suit you have the right to challenge Il Re whenever you want."

 Akira nodded his head, "What type of suit are we talking about here?"

 Emma cut in glaring at Akira, “Don’t play dumb. It doesn’t look good on you.”

 Akira gave Emma an icy look as Gwen cut in. "It is similar to poker you need a royal flush or a full house with cards no higher than 10 the suit doesn't matter."

 Akira nodded his head, “How annoying.”

 Emma didn't say anything to that as she started to stand up, "We'll provide you with the necessaries needed. You leave tomorrow, but until then you will be on standby at home. We are putting you under surveillance."

 Of course, they were Akira thought to himself as the two left. When he was able to leave the station he had two men follow behind him causing Akira to have a headache with how badly they stuck out. Couldn't they have worn regular clothing instead of the stereotypical black suit, black sunglasses with the black hats. Akira was just glad he didn't have clients yesterday or today. As they came up the stairs Akira spotted Keisuke sitting on the ground, waiting for Akira to return.

 He jumped up when he noticed Akira, “Akira! What a relief. I came close to charging into the police station if they had waited any longer to release you.”

 Akira didn't need to ask to see if Keisuke had been waiting for him all this time since the answer was pretty obvious as one of the inspectors came between the two. The man was tall with short spiky hair and brown eyes he glowered down at Keisuke, "You are to avoid needless contact with others."

 “Who the hell are you? How dare you tell Akira what he can and can not do.” Keisuke said as he glared at the inspector.

 The man ignored the second question, but answered the first, “You do not need to know.”

 “Move it!” Keisuke said as he tried to get past him, but the man wouldn’t move.

 The other man with glasses kept his hands in his pocket, "Don't interfere."

 Akira sighed, "That's mine line. Since this might be the last time we see each other. There isn't anything wrong with saying goodbye is there." Akira leveled his eyes at the two who stood up straighter at Akira's words.

 "Come Keisuke," Akira told Keisuke as he started to open the door to his apartment, the man with spiky hair stopped him,

 “You talk out here.”

 Akira sighed rolling his eyes, he grabbed Keisuke close to him, “If you haven’t noticed we are the type of friends who like to have fun if you know what I mean.”

 The two inspectors look at each other before giving into Akira's wishes. Akira couldn't believe that worked as he dragged Keisuke into his apartment. When the both of them were seated. Akira explains everything that happened, Keisuke couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it nor did he like it and it took a while to calm Keisuke down and get him to leave his apartment before he settled down to sleep. At the crack of dawn, the door to his apartment opened.

 "Get up." The spikey hair inspector said. Akira wanted to yell at them, but he kept silent as he stood up. One of them threw a bag at him which held a weapon, solids, water bottles, money, a cellphone and the tags.

 Akira pulled out the weapon throwing it somewhere to the side, he grabbed the dagger Nano gave him along with his jacket, he pulled out his sketchbooks, putting them inside of his jacket and he put in some clothes into the bag as he turned towards the pair who lead him out of the apartment. They told him they would be meeting a man who knew the way to Toshima and that he was a bit odd, but he wouldn’t do anything to hurt Akira.

 When they got the edge of town a man stood alone next to a sign, the pair of inspectors left him alone with the man. The man had wavy brown hair, his skin tanned from the sun, he wore a black cloth cloak with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hands were covered with black gloves, the man wore a cut off top showing off his belly button piercing his pants were tight, but not too tight just enough to make sure it didn't get in the way of fighting.

 "You leading me to Toshima?" Akira asked the man who only nodded his head and leads Akira towards the Oldlands. Akira knew that the Oldlands were hazards at best and difficult to navigate. If he wanted to survive he needed to keep up with the guide and to make sure he didn't get caught by the refugees. The refugees are a group of people who lost their humanity because they did not want to reform to societies standards they left for the Oldlands, which stripped them to there basic self without reason. They would attack in groups to overpower whoever comes along and kills them. The body ends up being their food for however long it lasted for them.

 As the two crossed the Oldlands all around them was rubble. Buildings that once stood strong and proud were crumbled to the ground. Some of the buildings caved into themselves others where snapped in half where one part of the building laid on the ground and the bottom half still stood. Akira stepped over the rumble, but in the distance, he heard a dragging sound causing Akira to pull out his dagger as he walked, but before he could follow the man. The ugliest thing appeared. It happened to be a human, a male human at that, he had sharp yellow jagged teeth, a concaved stomach, long wildly unkempt and unclean hair, dirt covered the man, a red tribal tattoo marked his face. His nails were long and black, his feet were cut up and dirty as he attacked Akira who moved to the side. The guide noticed Akira wasn't following seeing him start to be surrounded by the refugees he joined in the battle.

 The pair fought off against many of them, kill as many as they could, but one jumped on Akira, bitting into his jacket the refugee held tight as he tried to rip him off of himself, but Akira had to keep his eyes on the people in front of him as he killed one after the other then he felt the weight on his back disappear as the guide killed him. He grabbed Akira and started to run.

 They ran until the pair couldn’t hear the footsteps of the refugees Akira bent over catching his breath. The guide opened his mouth, but Akira cut him off taking in deep breaths of air, “Don’t you dare pin that on me.”

 The guide shrugged his shoulders, “Do to that little run in we ended up here earlier than we should have.”

 Akira looked over to see a sign that said Welcome to Toshima, "Thanks." He told the guide, who grabbed him when he turned his back. Akira pulled out a small knife from his pocket as the guide held him tight. As he leaned forward Akira stabbed the guides hand with the sharp knife, twisting it sharply causing the guide to let go. Akira spun around kicking out the guides knee's with the guide on his knees Akira pushed him onto his back digging his foot into the man's throat, "Try that again, I dare you too."

 The guide raised his hands up giving up Akira moved his foot and left the guide on the ground as he enters the city of Toshima.


	10. Meeting Rin

 As Akira walked into Toshima, he couldn't help, but question the reason behind all of this. It just couldn't be because of Il Re. Akira knew they wanted Nano, but it felt like they were hiding something from him and Akira couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He looked up when he heard a sound to his left was a run-down building the window that used to be in front of the store was broken and where three men where at, one was beaten bloody looking like he would die at any moment as the other two started to rape the man. Akira turned his face away in disgust, he didn't understand the reason behind it, but it made his stomach roll and to think those three were part of this deathmatch game. From the information he had, he shouldn't have been surprised since it was a tactic to degrade the loser.

 When a person lost the winner could do whatever they wanted and that happened to be one of them. Akira looked away as he hurried his steps down the street, he stepped inside of an old cafe store. Chairs and tables were pushed up against the stairwell leading upstairs, old pictures hung on the chipped paint. There was a door that led to the back which gave a clear view of the entrance of the cafe along the wall was a dark blue sofa, sitting down on the sofa Akira's foot tapped against something looking down he noticed it was a small flashlight, he flicked it on to see if it still worked and quickly turned it off when he sees it did. He put the flashlight next to him as he settled onto the couch. Leaning against the back wall, the white paint was chipping, the brown wallpaper on top came down in strips creating the image of beads over a door.

 Akira ran his fingers through his hair, he knew Nano was here he could smell him in the air, but Akira couldn't go looking for him, not at this time of night. He hadn't seen Nano in years, but he understood after all he didn't want the researchers to find two of the Project Nicole subjects together. Well, it didn't matter anymore since they found him and sent him to find Nano. He pulled out the phone, he tried to call out, but it didn't work. Akira sighed when he realized the phone could only accept calls not make calls out which meant the phone had a trace on it.

 Akira banged his head against the couch, he couldn't stand them. The researchers and government why couldn't they just leave them alone? Stupid question because they still had a usefulness to the country. Akira thought process was broken by someone whispering his name. Akira knew the voice, but it couldn't be he flicked on the flashlight and there stood Keisuke holding a hand over his eyes, Akira flicked off the flashlight, grabbing Keisuke, Alora dragged him into the back room.

 “Why are you here…Wait don’t answer that why did you follow me here? I told you this isn’t fun and games this is life or death.” Akira whispered through grit teeth.

 "Your right I did follow you, but I thought I could help you in some way," Keisuke said as he kicked a small rock between his feet. Akira sighed, he wanted to strangle Keisuke right now. Keisuke wasn't a fighter he hated violence even back when they were kids.

 Akira glared at Keisuke, “How on earth can you help me?”

 Keisuke ran his fingers through his hair, “I could help you bandage yourself when your hurt.”

 "I can do that on my own," Akira said crossing his arms.

 "Or I can get help when you're in trouble."

 “And where would you get help?” Akira asked as Keisuke fell silent Akira sighed, “Go home.”

 Keisuke let out a little nervous laugh, “Um I can’t.”

 "What do you mean you can't - Ah don't tell me you forgot the way," Akira said rubbing the back of his neck. Keisuke nodded his head.

 Akira lean forward hands over his knees his head hung low as Keisuke stayed standing, "Okay let me get this straight, you followed me here. More likely than not outran the refugee's while following now you can't find your way home and you want to stay here with me. Did I get everything or am I missing something."

 "No that's everything, oh wait I don't have a weapon on me," Keisuke said. Akira let a big sigh as he glared at the ground rubbing the back of his neck in irritation. If Keisuke had plans to follow Akira from the start why didn't he pack a weapon. He knew this would be dangerous. Akira had told him this yesterday and he didn't listen and now he didn't know the way back home for if he did Akira would have sent him packing back home. Keisuke kneeled down and said, "Please let me stay Akira."

 Akira slowly lifted up his head, even though Akira wished from the bottom of his heart to send Keisuke home and fuck the outcome, he just couldn’t do that to him plus Akira couldn’t live with the guilt if he came across Keisuke dead body one day, Akira sighed, “Fine.”

 Keisuke smiled widely as he sat down next to Akira, "Thank you Akira. Let's win this thing and go home together." Keisuke yawned rubbing his eyes.

 "Sleep," Akira told Keisuke who nodded his head and fell asleep. Akira would never understand how Keisuke was able to fall asleep anywhere without a care in the world. Akira wasn't sure if Keisuke was just special and Toshima didn't affect him or he didn't truly understand the situation, either way, it didn't matter in the end he was here to stay.

 When the sunlight started to filter into the room, he sat up slowly looking at his side he saw Keisuke still asleep. He wondered how long Keisuke will be able to sleep like this before the nightmares of Toshima start to affect him as he shook Keisuke to wake him up. Keisuke opened his eyes at Akira's deadpan look, "Time to go?"

 "Yes," Akira said standing up slinging the backpack given to him over his shoulder with Keisuke following suit.

 "We are we going," Keisuke asked as they headed out the door.

 "Igura, but I wanna get some information first," Akira said as he walked out the door, he pulled out his dagger giving it to Keisuke who smiled faintly at him,

 “Thanks, but what will you fight with?” Keisuke asked

 "I can fight just fine with my fist, but know this you must protect yourself because I can not protect you while protecting myself. Remember this is a kill or be killed game." Akira said as he continued walking down the empty streets. The tall buildings loomed over the pair as they walked past alleyways. The sky was a heavy grey color like the weather didn't know rather it wanted to be cloudy or rainy. Akira hoped for it to cloudy because dealing with the rain in this type of situation would be disastrous.

 “I understand, but I don’t like it, but how will you find the information you want?” Keisuke asked as Akira put on the dog tags before putting the rest in his jacket pocket.

 "I know some people that play this stupid game. I just hope they're still alive to tell me it and you don't have to like it as long as you understand the seriousness of it all." Akira said as he heard footsteps coming up from behind the pair.

 "I do," Keisuke said Akira looked around when he started to hear footsteps, but he grabbed onto Keisuke arm as he tried to turn around to see what Akira was looking at,

 "I doubt that for if you did you would have stayed home," Akira said as tried to judge how far away the footsteps happened to be.

 When Keisuke started to talk again Akira held up his finger to get him to stop as he listened more intently to the footsteps. The footsteps sounded unhurried with a confident stride to them. Slowly making there way towards Keisuke and himself. Akira let go of Keisuke putting his hands in his pocket he kept his head up as he walked down the streets lazily with Keisuke following him by his side.

 Akira knew that if he showed any type of fear to the people who participants in Igura they would eat him up and with Keisuke by his side he couldn’t afford for that to happen, “Keep your guard up Keisuke. Don’t show your fear or they’ll prey on you and you do not want to be prey.”

 Keisuke nodded his head as he followed Akira's lead. Lazily Akira pasted by stores, darken alleyways, rusted chipping painted signs. Rows of tightly knitted business lined each side of the streets. One sign led to a more colorful part of town which Akira could only think of as the red light district. Rows of bars and brothels lined the streets on either side from what Akira could glimpse at before deciding if any there would be any type of information it would be down the red light district. Broken lights laid to waste on the ground, Signs hanging sideways from there parch. Akira could still hear the footsteps but they kept their steps in a lazy like matter. Similiar to a cat stalking its prey, but from how far away the footsteps seemed to be the cat was just that walking lazily around waiting to come across its next prey, well, that is if they were on the hunt for it.

 Then the footsteps started to hurry to catch up to Keisuke and himself, but Akira kept his feet light, his steps soft and lazily continued on when, “Hey, you!”

 "W-What?" Keisuke said Akira shook his head at Keisuke who tried to turn around. Akira fingered the small dagger that held a needle inside as he lazily turned around to the person calling out to them was like nothing more than an annoyance to him. A petite girl or was it a guy. Akira couldn't tell, the person had blond hair and blue eyes. He had on a red and black outfit he had buckles around his wrist and neck with knee-high black boots and seem to be a player of this stupid life or death game.

 "A girl?" Keisuke said as the person smiled widely at Keisuke's response.

 "Sorry to break it to you, but I'm packing." said the boy with his hands over the back of his head.

 Akira sighed as he crossed his arms. He couldn’t tell you how much he hated traps, but then again he couldn’t really judge since Akira himself could be called a trap when the need arises.

 “Packing?” Keisuke said as he turned his eyes towards Akira.

 "He's a guy. He isn't packing heat, its illegal to have that when you play the game." Akira said as Keisuke nodded his head in embarrassment.

 "But, that doesn't matter your trespassing on my territory without my permission." the boy said as he stared at Keisuke and Akira. Akira sighed, he knew the boy was lying. Akira had seen enough territory disagreements between unwelcomed people. Usually, they end up dead or forced into one of the Yakuza groups if the person could be of use to them.

 "Your territory?" Keisuke asked

 “Yep, I collect a traffic toll from people who step on my turf without asking.” The boy said as he put his hands on his hips.

 Akira rubbed the bring of his nose, "Look, stop with the lies. If this really was your turf you wouldn't be collecting anything you would be killing them and taking their things in the first place. Plus your having way to much fun with us newcomers"

 "Wait your newcomers did you just get here?" The boy asked with wide eyes ignoring the fact that Akira called him out on his lies. Akira didn't answer as the boy continued, "But the hottie right here is participating in Igura."

 Akira didn’t give an answer to him as the boy also had a dog tag. The boy waved his hand in the air dispelling the illusion pretty much telling Akira he wasn’t an enemy, but he knew better than to believe that after all the best place to strike is by someone’s side. He learned that from personal experience.

 The boy smiled at Akira,”Plus you’re a total stud there are others I can beat up.”

 Akira at this point wasn’t sure if the boy was just being friendly to backstab him at a later time or wanted to fuck him.

 “Well, since your new here do you want to ask me anything.” The boy said staring straight at Akira’s face. The level of the boy wanting to have sex with him was slowly rising.

 "Weapon shop and your name," Akira said with his arms cross.

 "Name's Rin. What you didn't bring any weapons with you?" Rin asked as he looked pointedly at Akira who didn't have a weapon on him. Akira sighed,

 “Not me. Him.” Akira said as he motioned with his hand towards Keisuke who eyes were wide looking between the two. He stood up straighter following Akira’s relaxed poise. Even suspicious Akira gave no sign of what it while Keisuke followed his lead.

 "Ah okay I got it," Rin said as he pulled out a butterfly switchblade. Easy to use with only one lever to control everything when extended it was at least twenty centimeters long, Akira wasn't really sure how Keisuke would handle close combat, but it will have to do for now. Honestly, Akira knew he should have given Keisuke one of the other weapons that he carried on him at all times, but he didn't want to answer any questions Keisuke may have if he did.

 “A newbie ought to be able to handle this, its light and basic. You can have it.” Rin said as Keisuke waved his hands in disagreement. Akira could already guess what Keisuke wanted to say, but Akira cut in,

 “If he didn’t have another weapon on him he wouldn’t have offered it Keisuke.”

 "He's right," Rin said as Keisuke hesitantly taken it from Rin.

 "Thank you," Keisuke said putting it in his pocket.

 “Your welcome. Rin said as Keisuke handed over Akira’s dagger who put it back on his belt, “You should return the favor sometime with your body.”

 Akira glanced over at Rin when he said that, Akira himself didn’t like when people asked for sexual favors in return, but Rin did give them a gift so to speak while most people wouldn’t, “Ah, I don’t mind that.”

 "Akira!" Keisuke said with wide eyes as he looked over at Akira who shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. Which it wasn't in his line of work a person would have to be insane to not have done sexual favors for others. He himself didn't care much for the practice, but this type of favor it could be useful when things got heated, not like he would ever need it of course and he was pretty sure if Shiki ever finds out it…Wait why did Akira even care about what Shiki thought, he was his own person, not Shiki's possession.

 Akira mentally shook his head as Rin said, "Why are you being all serious about? I was just kidding." Keisuke didn't know what to say as Rin grabbed Akira's arm pulling him close then grabbed Keisuke pulling him close as well. Rin laughed, but Akira couldn't figure out why he was being so friendly and Akira knew that Rin wasn't joking about having sex with him either, but that can't be the only reason why he was being friendly. It confused Akira greatly as Rin pulled them along with him.

 “You should join Igura. It will be fun.” Rin said

 "I don't think that's a good idea. Right Akria?" Keisuke said shooting a desperate look Akira's way. Akira didn't respond as he rolled the idea over in his head. Akira didn't want Keisuke to join it would be not only a hassle but a hazard to himself. Then again maybe it wouldn't have to be if he got Nano to help him train Keisuke to be a fighter well enough to make sure he can survive all of this.

 "See, its impossible plus I don't even want to join," Keisuke said as Rin turned his big blue eyes onto Keisuke.

 "It doesn't' matter if you join or not you might die anyway, why not join to have some fun," Rin said as he pulled Akira a bit closer to him as he waved his foot in the air suggestively.

 Keisuke fell silent as he thought it over. Akira noticed something out of the corner of his eye, turning his head to the side to look down into the dark alleyway, spotting someone dressed in black blending into the shadows as the person watched the three of them. Then the person flicked out a white piece of paper then walked away. Akira understood, this person knew who he was and had information for him as they walked past the now empty alleyway Akira stepped on the paper left behind. A small thin dagger slid out of his shoe picking up the paper and hiding the paper inside a compartment inside of his shoe. As Rin continued to drag them down the street.

 "Why don't you go see Arbitro's palace? Just listen to them talk and if you don't want to join at the moment than think about it." Rin said as he looked between Keisuke and himself.

 "There isn't a harm in just listening to what they have to say," Akira said as Keisuke shoot him a resentful look.

 "Oh by the way what are your guy's name?" Rin asked as he let go to take a good look at the pair.

 "My name is Keisuke and this is Akira," Keisuke muttered sheepishly.

 "Keisuke and Akira. Huh." Rin said who had an extra spring in his step as he leads the two of them to Arbitro's palace.

 Akira leaned into Keisuke ear and whisper, "You said you wanted to help me. This is how. Get me the information I don't know by listening to them. I doubt I have all the information and it's better to be over informed then underinformed."

 Keisuke's eyes widen, "Alright."


	11. Meeting Arbitro

 Rin lead Akira and Keisuke through a mass of back alleyways. The buildings were in disarray as Rin continued to talk to the two of them or more like Keisuke since Akira himself hadn't said anything. Akira listened to the conversation with half an ear as he waited for the two to be in a deep conversation as he lifted the back of his leg, taking the slip of paper out of his shoe, he put the note in his jacket as he hurried to catch up with them.

 Akira pushed Keisuke when he stopped in front of a castle-like structure. Trees lined the sides of each, leading up to the castle were a set of cemented stairs with a black metal railing, leading to a pair of heavy set black doors with old fashion painted windows embedded in the doors. Two guards dressed in black with silver face masks on stopped the three of them. Akira could tell the only reason Keisuke wasn't shaking in his shoes right now is because he could be useful to Akira. Akira always hated this complex of his, but it didn't seem to want to go away anytime soon. He didn't know when it developed, but he had hoped that it would go away in time, but it did the reverse. It got worse as they got older, even the year they were separated didn't seem to help it. It had seemed to have made it worse. Akira didn't understand the reasons behind it all.

 Akira still lost in thought followed Keisuke and Rin into the castle. Akira wanted to throw up when he paid attention to his surroundings. The floors where a black marble with the colors slowly changing as they neared the spiraling staircase changing into a light pink color. The walls were lined with suits of armors and statues of boys. In the middle held a white statue of a boy with water surrounding it, the ceiling was high with a huge chandelier over the statue. Akira tried to look away, but no matter where he looked status of boys stared back at him.

 Rin started talking again, but for the life of him, Akira couldn't concentrate on what he was saying as the air around him felt electrifying like something was prickling the back of his neck. He turned his head to see behind him, but only shadows and more statues stared back at him. His fingers started to twitch, curling them up into a fist he put them in his pockets. Every nerve ending was telling him he shouldn't be here. Something in this place was wrong. Something unnatural he couldn't stop that feeling from spreading, but he fought against the instinct to run. He needed to know, not only more about this place but what other things he doesn't know about Igura. He needed to stay, he needed to know and Akira looked up as he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

 He stared up at the staircase as a person crawling on all fours went past. The boy had short white hair, his eyes were covered with a black mask, his body was covered in bondage. Akira didn't know what happened to him, but he got the feeling that if he wasn't careful that could happen to him, but something else seemed to rise in him a fear that he didn't know he had, but this place was wrong on so many levels and he feared what he would find if he came back here by himself to figure out its secrets.

 A man came forward dressed in a black suit, he had piercings in his nose and ear. He wore a silver mask, he opened his mouth as Akira tried to block out the feeling of running, "Which one of you want to join Igura."

 Akira watched the man closely underneath the fridge of his bangs, Rin looked at Keisuke who swallowed as if he had just been sentenced to death his voice shook as he responded, "I am."

 The man passed him a pure white mask which seemed to only cover Keisuke's noise and a bit of his forward, two craved out holes, so the person could see when they wore it., "Put this on and follow me." Keisuke put it on and followed the man with Akira and Rin trailing behind him.

 They went past the spiraling staircase again causing Akira to look up only to see the person looking down at him, his head tilted to the side like a dog hearing something in the distance. Akira tore his eyes away from the person as they were led down a hallway the walls were lined with more statues of boys, as they continued down it. Each black door had two boy statues next to each, it disturbed Akira to see these for Akira remember a man who liked to play with the boys at the research center, but no one did anything about it because at the time they believed traumatic experiences could trigger a bigger reaction to the Nicole Virus instead of just beating the person. They wanted the Nicole Virus to merge completely with its host, but only one time did it see results and that was with Nano. Akira happened to be lucky because Nano would protect Akira from them even though he was the Null-Nicole it didn't mean they didn't want to hurt him. Traumatize him to the point where he wouldn't feel anything, he would just be a lifeless doll with no passion. No free will only a tool to be used for there amusement.

 Akira felt a shiver go down his spine at the memories. As he took a closer look at Keisuke who surprisingly enough looked really good with it on. Rin gaped at him in surprise as well.

 "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Keisuke asked as he noticed the stares.

 Even though this Arbitro had some weird and disturbing taste, "You look good in it." Akira said surprising Keisuke who rubbed the back of his neck as Rin agreed before he laughed at how weird all of this was.

 They stopped before a heavy set door with chains wrapped around it. Akira couldn’t tell if they were keeping people out or in. Next to the chained door was another door which the guard opened motioning for Keisuke to go in. He took a deep breath and put his shaking hands in his overall pockets he went into the room the door closing silently behind him.

 Akira was glad that he told Keisuke to think of this as helping him for if he hadn't he felt like Keisuke would have wanted to run or have Akira go with him, but he couldn't. By telling Keisuke that this would be helping him it gave him the courage to see things through.

 Akira leaned against the wall waiting for Keisuke, but a pair of footsteps could be heard in the distance coming towards them,

 "Here at last," Rin said as he leans against the opposite wall from Akira. Akira crossed his arms as a man flanked by guards walked towards them. He had the ugliest white suit with a crimson shirt with a lime green tie. A purple fake fur wrapped around his shoulders. His hair was bleached blond fried beyond help and his face was covered with a white mask, green eyes scanned the area landing on Akira. The man scanned Akira's body like a predator that just found a nice piece of meat or a mate.

 "Friends of a hopeful participant? Thank you for coming." The man stopped as he settled on looking into Akira's blue-green eyes causing Akira to grip his fist tightly against the impulse of wanting to hit this man, "Thank you for coming. The wait will be over with soon. I shall pray for your success within the game of Igura." The man continued without taking his eyes off of Akira. He passed by Akira brushing against his jacket covered arm as he made his way to the room Keisuke was in. Akira glared at the man's back as the door closed behind him. The man that just walked into the room had to be Arbitro. Akira could only hope that Keisuke would end up safe and that Arbitro wouldn't do anything weird to Keisuke. He could only hope that they were just explaining the rules and whatever else Akira didn't know.

 “How creepy. Ogling us like a starved man drooling over food. He’s the perfect picture of a lech.” Rin said as he turned his blue eyes towards Akira.

 "That's an image I didn't want in my head," Akira responded as he looked back at Rin who laughed.

 "I hate how he thinks Vischio belongs to him when everybody knows that without Il Re he would be nothing. This place would be nothing." Rin said letting out a discontented snort.

 Akira felt eyes on him and when he turned to look the person from earlier stuck his head out before leaving the area. Akira got the feeling that this person was curious about him and Akira didn’t know how to feel about it.

 “What are you looking at?” Rin asked as he tried to see what Akira saw, but he couldn’t since the person had disappeared.

 “Nothing.” Akira replied turning his gaze back to Rin, “That guy isn’t going to do anything weird to Keisuke is he?”

 “No, not his type, but I get what you mean he gives off the air of someone who would put his fetish before anything else.” Rin said as he stood in front of Akira, as he continued, “I would worry more about yourself because you are his type. I heard some crazy rumors about him owning slaves.”

 "Slaves?" Akira asked furrowing his brows together. What kind of place was this? Even the Yakuza didn't own slaves. They believed it to be immoral unless the person happened to be into things like that then that happened to be a different story.

 "Yep. Its a trade with the dog tags you can get drugs, alcohol, cash and all kinds of other stuff, but Arbitro doesn't explain that part of it clearly enough since depending on the how strong the tag is, depends on the prize you get or want." Rin said his face forming a scowl as he continued, "If he happens to like your face, then he saves you and makes you a slave that you can exchange for with dog tags like I said I would be worrying more about yourself since it seems that you will be changed into a slave if you get seriously hurt or almost close to death. And the rumor is that he also breaks them in."

 Akira crossed his arms, he couldn't help the disgusted look that ran cross his face as Rin nodded his head in agreement with the look on his face. The door opened causing Rin to go silent as Arbitro walked out of the room, "Good day." He said as he passed them by giving a quick smile at Akira as he disappeared up the spiraling staircase that was down the hall. Then the men started to come out one after the other. He started to tap his foot against the floor as he waited for Keisuke to come out.

 Keisuke happened to be the last to leave the room, a look of depression settle on his face, but it brightens up at seeing Akira and Rin waiting for him.

 “Welcome back.” Rin said with a big smile, “Did you decide to register?”

 "I called it quits," Keisuke said as he looked at Akira who just nodded his head. Happiness filled Akira at the thought that Keisuke decides not to join, but he did hope that Keisuke had some good information for him.

 "Ah, I didn't think you would have with how shaken you seem to be," Rin said as Keisuke moved beside Akira.

 “Any good?” Akira asked.

 "He said I could come back any time and they would welcome me," Keisuke said. Akira nodded his head as Rin chimed in.

 “I can just picture his creepy gestures.”

 Akira tapped Keisuke on the shoulder, "In any case, I'm glad you made it back alright."

 “What do you mean?” Keisuke said as they started to walk down the hallway.

 "Seems like he's into owning slaves," Akira said

 "Slaves," Keisuke said stopping for a brief second, Akira grabbed his arm to get him to keep on moving. Akira couldn't wait to get out of here, as Rin commented on wanting to get out of here as well, and how this place made him itchy. He started to scratch at his throat as they made it outside. Akira couldn't help but look back one more time at the castle as they left.

 "Hey, you wanna come with me? I gotta go meet someone." Rin said as they moved away from the castle.

 "Someone, you know?" Keisuke asked as they turned down one of the main streets.

 “He’s an old guy who knows a lot of things and asked me to do him a favor. I’ll introduce you to him. I don’t think there is any harm in making friends.” Rin said. Akira couldn’t help but wonder what he was up to, but Akira had more important things to think about like how he would find some time to be alone to read the note or even with Keisuke since Akira did tell Keisuke that he knew someone that played this stupid game.

 "You must think I have some type of motived, but I don't I've just been here a long time now and it was starting to get boring," Rin said Keisuke started to say something, but Akira elbowed him understanding what Rin said Keisuke looked down at Akira rubbing his side.

 “We’ll go with you,” Akira said with Keisuke following his lead. Akira knew this place would be shady, but he didn’t realize how shady it truly was, they stopped in a back alleyway where it was hard to see Rin ran off to find his friend. Akira leaned back against the wall, pulling out the note.

 “What do you have there?” Keisuke asked.

 "I told you I know some people in this city, this is a note from them," Akira said opening the note,

_Phantom,_

_I owe you more than I can say. When I heard the rumors that you were here I had to see for myself, but I couldn't approach you since you weren't alone. I have some information that will be beneficial for you. Come alone tomorrow night by the bar which is one of the safe zones in this city._

_From a friend who is indebted to you,_

_Zackary_

_Head of the King Cobras._

 Suprised, Akira had to read the note over again to make sure that the sender was the new head of the Yakuza group King Cobra and when he figured his eyes weren't lying to him, he knew something important must have popped up for the head of the King Cobra's to be here which brought on other questions that he would need to ask when he meant him.

 “What does it say?” Keisuke asked.

 "I need to meet him tomorrow night and no you can't come with me," Akira said as Keisuke started to say he would come with Akira to meet this person.

 “Why not?” Keisuke said as he leaned against the brick wall of the building.

 Akira sighed deeply, "Because he would kill you. You must promise me when I leave to meet him you must not follow and stay where we end up being that night."

 “But-” Keisuke started to say before Akira cut him off,

 "No. I will not lose this information because you decide to follow nor will I lose my best friend because he is worried about me. I have dealt with this person before and this person trusts me. I would be betraying his trust by bringing other people with me when I meet him."

 Keisuke said nothing he looked at the ground like a child who got yelled at by there parents.

 "If you understand how serious this is then, promise me this, do not follow me nor have others follow me," Akira said as he made Keisuke look into his eyes who swallowed,

 "I promise," Keisuke said staring deep into Akira's blue-green eyes. Akira nodded his head as he stepped back from Keisuke who smiled faintly at him.

 As the sun slowly started to set Akira leaned against the opposite wall, "Tell me what you know."

 Keisuke straightens up and smiled widely at Akira, "You know most of it, but you don't know about The Executioners they are the people who execute rule breakers. They go on random patrols through Toshima and if they find you breaking the rules they kill you. Breaking the rules means possessing firearms, battling without a witness and performing ambushes. Even trying to withdraw from Igura. Oh, and you don't have to kill the people if their backs touch the ground they lose and the winner can do whatever they want to the loser along with taking their tags."

 Akira nodded, basically he already seen what could happen to a person who loses when he first got here. Akira patted Keisuke who had his head down, "You did well. Thank you for helping me." Akira said. Keisuke lifted his head with a bright smile that would put the sun to shame,

 "Any time, but um Arbitro said it was like a prison and that the winner can forcibly have sex with you and I don't understand it. Why would you want to have sex with someone you don't even like."

 Akira watched Keisuke's face flush as he finished talking, "It doesn't matter if you like the person or not. These rules allow you to do whatever you want and if you're horny it won't matter as long as you can get off that's all they'll care about."

 Keisuke looked away from Akira face still bright red, “Still not right.”

 Akira said nothing, he waited for Keisuke to finally say what he’s been wanting to say and it didn’t take long for him to say it, “Now that I understand the rules better and I know it’s too late, but I don’t want you to play this game.”

 Akira sighed as the dying sunlight traced Keisuke's glutched fist with his knuckles slowly turning white with how tight he held them, "And I know you can't quit and that your life is on the line and because of that I followed you here…Keisuke took a deep breath staring straight into Akira's eyes, "I want to join Igura."

 Akira put his hands in his pant pockets, “Why?”

 Keisuke stepped closer to Akira who leaned against the wall, "I wanna help you. I want to get this done and over with quickly so you can beat Il Re and we can go home."

 Akira sighed rubbing the back of his neck, “Can you really kill? Are you able to fight until you put someone on there back?”

 “No, but I can try can’t I?” Keisuke pleaded.

 Akira titled his head towards the dying sun, eyes close Akira thought over everything. He thought of it before, but he knew when Keisuke got something into his head that he would do it, “If that is what you want. I won’t stop you, but know this if you do join Igura. You will be meeting someone I know that will give you a crash course so you don’t end up dead or worse. I won’t lose my best friend to this stupid game.”

 Keisuke nodded his head, “You seem to know a lot of people.”

 "Comes with the business," Akira said as Rin ran up to the pair of them.


	12. Here come the Executioners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A run-in with the Executioners reminds Akira of a job he did when he still worked for the underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this Chapter contains implied rape and torture.

Rin approached the pair with a look of annoyance on his face, “Damn old man isn’t where he should be, but I did track him down.”

Akira nodded his head as Keisuke rubbed his eyes. Rin motioned for the pair to follow him. They made their way through the alleyways leading into the red light district. Apparently, the person Rin is supposed to meet is in an underground bar in the redlight district. Akira wondered if this is the same bar that he would be meeting Zackary at tomorrow night as they made their way to the bar. Akira stopped when he noticed a crowd forming. Rin dragged Akira and Keisuke with him as he pushed his way through the crowd to see what was going on. For Akira, crowds were the best way to get information as the trio stopped in front of two men. One was blond with metal like claws similar to a movie he watched when he was living with Fae over his hands, he had tattoos running down his body. He wore an open pink hoodie with black pants and around his hips was a studded belt with dog tags hanging off it, the other was a tall man with black hair. He had a scar on his face with a blood-soaked water pipe with dog tags wrapped around it. He wore a heavy green jacket with a green and brown shirt under it and black pants. Over his neck was a pair of orange-tinted googles. They seemed to be patting down the man in a rather violent way.

Akira watched curious about the pair, but if Akira had to guess these two must be the executioners that Keisuke told him about. The man they were patting down had long stringy black hair hanging over his green eyes. His frighten eyes scanned the crowd looking for an open. When the man spotted it he tried to bolt Akira pulled Rin out of the way as he tried to bolt past the pair, but he wasn't fast enough. The man with the metal pipe grabbed him by the nape of his neck, slamming the guy on to the ground, Akira knew that had to hurt as the man started to cry

Rin stiffened by his side as he watched the two before whispering, “It’s the Executioners.”

The man started screaming causing Akira to get a pounding headache as the man yelled for someone to save him, but no one came forward. The dull sound of metal hitting flesh resounded in Akira’s eardrums. The man spat up blood from the hit to his stomach. He looked up at the crowd and he got up as fast as he could and tried to run again, “Don’t run away…Oy.” The black hair man said

“Stop, please… stop!” The man with the stringy black hair stuttered out.

The blond man smirked before saying, “Hey didn’t your mama at least teach you to wipe your own ass.”The man trembled in fear in front of the Executioners. 

“The dark one is Kiriwar and the blond is Gunji. Watch out for them. Sometimes they’ll make up some excuses to kill other people even when they aren’t violating the rules it could be for any reason.” Rin said to Akira and Keisuke.

Akira nodded his head if Rin had been bored from this murder game from being here too long, who knows how long the pair of Executioners had been here to think of any old reason to kill someone more likely than not due to boredom. Keisuke couldn't look away from the sight Akira could though, he didn't need to see something that he had seen worse before when he was hired for a job by the Southern Suns. Akira could say without a doubt in his mind that out of all the Yakuza groups the Southern Suns had to be the worse. They were like cockroaches hiding everywhere, but waiting until the enemy weakened enough to go for the kill. The Southern Suns current head had no honor. He did whatever he wanted to do with the group. What was once a well respected and well-liked group ended up becoming the most hated Yakuza group around. The current head killed his way to the top. Killing the sons of the main head who were both taught to uphold honor within the group and be respectful to others within the group, but were also taught not to do dishonorable tactics against the enemy or to the enemy

Akira had meant the Southern Suns old head with his sons, his sons were both fit to take over as the head of the family. Akira remembered how the old man would brag about his sons to him. It always amused him, but Akira could tell that the old man was a good guy well as good as a Yakuza head could be that is, but he did respect and upheld basic laws that were established between the four Yakuza group to keep the peace. Which Akira respect greatly, but this new head didn't have that same honor. The new head disregarded everything to try to make his group the best, but in doing so the seeds of war started to take root within the other Yakuza groups and now there were only two Yakuza groups from the CFC which were the King Cobras and the Southern Suns.

Before Akira cut all ties from doing work for the underworld, he was contacted by the Southern Suns current head. The current head name was Drake he had long curly black hair with striking blue eyes. He had asked Akira to get a document in the lower levels of an old abandon King Cobra hideout. Akira agreed to the task since it was abandoned no one would care about looting. Akira had assumed it would be an easy get in and get out, but he was wrong on so many levels.

When Akira came upon the building it was lite up which caused questions to rise in his head, but since he was already paid half of the money up front he decided to ignore the warning bells in his head as he climbed up a thick tree which led to an open window. Jumping into the room, the room was in disarray. Broken chairs laid scattered on the cemented floor. The blue paint slowly started to chip off. The door laid forgotten on the ground with the hallway lit up. Akira made his way into the empty hallways. The walls were covered in paint like the person couldn't decide on what color they wanted and decided to use them all. The hallway was quiet causing the hair on the back of his neck to rise up, Akira pulled out his dagger as he slowly made his way down to the lower floors. Each floor was as quiet as the dead which didn't make sense since the building was lite up like a Christmas tree. He came upon a heavy metal door. Akira pushed it opened and the door didn't make a sound which raised even more alarms in his head for if this building had truly been abandoned then this heavy metal door would be rusted and creaky to hell and back. 

He didn’t like this, he pulled out one of his small daggers putting it under the heavy door to keep the door lose and easy to open as he turned his back on the door he made his way down the well lite hallway. Doors lined each side, but no sound came. Akira stopped in front of the door he needed to get the documents from. He opened the heavy metal door, closing it behind him, he put another dagger down underneath the door like he did with the first heavy door. He turned around, but nothing was in the room, but a man in a chair. A very familiar man.

A King Cobra man, an informant at that. Akira made his way towards the man whose head was hanging down. He was tied to a metal chair with thick heavy metal chains. His legs were locked to the floor. His mouth was gagged with a metal ball and over his eyes was a thick black blindfold. Blood seeped out of the gag running down his opened chest, mixing in with the wound marks on his body. Puss came out of the wounds. 

"Damien" Akira whispered, Damien slowly lift his head causing more blood to spill out from his gagged mouth. Akira pulled off the blindfold to see Damien clear purple eyes, "Wait let me take this off of you." Akira continued he untied the gag ball a small metal stake came off with it. Damien mouth bleed, he spoke to Akira as he started to undo everything,

"He got you too?" Damien muttered out.

"What do you mean," Akira said picking the lock that was around his legs.

"Drake. He wants…" Damien coughed up blood before continuing, "To kill everyone who could cause problems for him."

“What? Cause problems?” Akira asked as he slowly pulled the chains away causing Damien to whimpered as skin pulled away with it. 

“Yes, he plans on killing anyone who could take over the head of all the Yakuza groups.” 

"I'm not even part of the groups nor do I have an interest in it," Akira said unlocking the chains around Damiens' wrist. He put the chains on the ground getting out a water bottle giving it to Damien who nodded his thanks. Taking deep swallows of water, he spat out the blood in his mouth before drinking from the bottle.

“You may not be part of the groups, but you are well-respected and powerful.” Damien said as Akira helped Damien stand, passing the bottle back to Akira who put it back in his jacket Damien continued, “He took or tricked everyone powerful, well-respect or even feared and brought them here. You and the Grim Reaper would be the last before killing all of us.”

Akira put Damien's arm over his shoulders to keep most of Damiens weight off of his feet, "There's more? And the Grim Reaper."

"Yes. I haven't seen the Grim Reaper, but the others. I hoped their souls find peace." Damien said as Akira opened the door, sliding the dagger out of the door, he put Damien against the wall as he picked up the dagger before helping Damien again.

"Do you know if any of the others are alive?" Akira asked as they made their way slowly down the hall.

"I don't know, but more of them are down in the basement. It's behind the bookshelves in the room we were just in." Damien explained.

"Of just King Cobras or every group," Akira asked as he pulled open the door leading upstairs, he left the dagger on the ground to keep the door open.

“Every group besides his own. He already killed them all. You already know that.” Damien said Akira nodded his head as he led Damien outside,

"I don't have any medical tools on me, but I need to get the others out," Akira said Damien grabbed Akira's wrist before he could turn around, 

"Why do you care?" Damien asked.

"I don't, but it wouldn't be a bad idea to have some pull within the groups in case I ever get into some type of trouble," Akira said. Damien nodded his head as Akira left Damien in a hard to see shadowy area of the grounds. He made his way back into the room, walking towards the bookcase he pushed it open. The door opened leading downstairs, screams could be heard from the stairs. Akira slid another dagger on the ground to keep the door open a little bit as he made his way down the darkened stairs.

Screams and laughter echoed off the walls. Blood stained the cemented walls and floors. The air was chilly as he looked into the first window of a door he saw, he quickly looked away. The man who was a Northern Mountain laid spread eagle, his nude body completely covered in blood and cum, but the man was alone. Akira picked the lock slowly he closed the door making his way towards the man. Akira didn't know the man, but then again Akira didn't do much business with the Northern Mountain group. The man's face was caked in blood, his hair turned from a blond to a rusted red, his breathes where shallow. Akira looked around the room to find some type of towel or anything to clean the man up.

The room held different tools from drills to whips. Gag balls with spikes on them, chains with spikes on them. Different types of small knives lined a small metal tray on top of the metal countertop. Akira opened the drawers coming across towels and a few medical supplies causing Akira to sneer in disgust at the thought of these men making sure the Northern Mountain man was kept alive for there own pleasure. Akira closed the drawer, turning back to the man Akira cleaned up the man who groaned from the pain. Akira undid the locks on the man and carried him out, grabbing a pair of clothing on the way out.

Damien looked up when Akira came back with a man from the Northern Mountains, "Call the groups. You're going to need a lot of medical attention." Akira said as he laid the man on the ground with the towel underneath him, he pulled out the phone that he found in the clothing he stole to Damien who nodded his head. 

Akira went in and out of the building many times with wounded or almost dead men from the different Yakuza groups, but when Akira came back one last time to get the last man. He had to press himself against the wall since the Southern Sun's men seemed to be with the prisoner,

“No one is coming for you. Once we get the Grim Reaper here and the Phantom there will be no one else left to oppose Drake.” Said a man with a deep voice.

Akira didn't know who was the room, but he heard a loud crack with a muffled scream. Akira stayed low as he unlocked the door, red balls in hand he threw them in the room causing a white explosion. Akira moved quickly into the room, untying the man and carrying him on his back, a blazing alarm sound throughout the building. Akira ran, once up the stairs he continued to run grabbing his weapons as he left the room, he started to bolt down the hallway, but the Southern Suns started to pour in from each side. One group surrounded Akira and another surround a person who Akira could only guess was Shiki. Screams could be heard from the group as Shiki killed as many as he could. Akira with the man on his back pulled out another red ball tossing it on the ground causing another explosion grabbing the ball he ran past Shiki who killed all he could before following him out.

Cars pulled up to the building, medical teams and the replacement heads came out. The groups ran inside of the building with the medical teams headed towards where Akira and Shiki were.

"I didn't think you would be there since I didn't see you," Akira said as the Yakuza doctors started to take away there own men.

"I was, but in a different part of the building," Shiki said holding his arm as blood pooled through his fingers.

Akira didn’t mention the blood nor did Shiki, “Do I want to know what happened on your end?”

“Does my pet care?” Shiki asked Akira glared at him,

"First off I am not your pet. Second of all…" Akira stopped short when he got a good look at the man who he carried on his back. The man's face was black and blue. His eyes swollen shut, whip markings covered his skin. His breathing was shallow, his chest had a hard time rising and falling. His fingers were broken, his nails were torn off, blood trickled out of the man's mouth. His long white hair caked with dried blood, puss coming out of the wounds on his arms and stomach. Before he could get a better look at the man, darkness covered his vision.

"Don't look," Shiki whispered into his ear as he pulled Akira to his front.

"You confuse me," Akira said.

"Do I?" Shiki said as he watched the going on.

"One minute your like this then the next minute you're some sadistic bastard. Which one is the real you?" Akira asked.

Shiki didn’t respond as he let go of Akira and when Akira turned around Shiki left and the only sign he had been there was the blowing of his long black cloak.


	13. Meeting Daddy... I mean Motomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew a dog could lie. And we meet Motomi.

Akira shook his head mentally as he heard Keisuke say, “Sorry, I can’t stand it.” Keisuke was sickly pale. He pressed a hand to his mouth, averting his eyes.

“Hey, Pochi!” Gunji yelled out behind him.

“Wrong. I’ve been telling you, he’s called Tama.” Kiriwar said to Gunji

"Tama's a name for cats," Gunji said.

Akira wished he could leave the area, but he couldn't without attracting the two executioners attention. As they continued there pointless fighting, the person he saw before in the mansion ran towards the pair, "We'll have your master take real good care of you afterward…so go over that way…will ya?" Kiriwar said patting the dog on the head.

The dog ran towards the man before he started to rub his nose against the man sniffing him,

"It's how they check to see if you possess the right tags. The tags are manufactured to have a particular smell, and he can pick them out with his nose. That's why Arbitro modified and trained him. Getting your voice cords removed happened to be a personal taste.” Rin said. 

Akira kept a straight face as Keisuke glanced at him. Keisuke looked back as he heard Gunji say, “He wasn’t cheating. Says he had all of his tags were real.” Gunji laughed like it didn’t matter that he unfairly ended a persons life. He would have been good for the Southern Suns with how they are now. Akira thought to himself as the dog started to head towards him. 

Akira looked down at the dog who sat in front of him. Akira moved to put his hands in his jacket pockets, but the dog grabbed onto his jacket forcing his hand onto the dogs head. Rin watched in amazement. Akira had no clue what was going on as the dog hit his palm. Getting the picture he started to pat the human-dog on his head. He wagged his invisible tail. Everyone fell silent including the Executioner watching the interaction between the dog and Akira. 

Akira pulled his hand away as the dog moved behind him. Akira looked behind him as the dog pushed his head against Akira’s knees to get him to move. Akira didn’t, the dog pouted then went back to his front bitting onto his jacket sleeve he pulled at Akira.

"What? Is he cheating?" Kiriwar asked in amazement at the dog's weird action.

The dog shook his head. 

Holy shit the dog just lied for him Akira thought to himself as the dog pulled against his jacket.

“You want him to come with us?” Gunji said the dog nodded his head. Akira kept his face straight as he kneeled down knowing he would regret this, but having no choice in the matter Akira spoke to the dog,

“I can’t come with you now since I got some business to take care of, but how about later I come by. Would that be good for you.”   
The dog nodded his head letting go of Akira’s jacket and disappearing with the Executioners. Akira sighed as he turned his gaze to Rin and Keisuke who made their way towards him, 

“What the hell? I have never seen him act like that before.” Rin said.

Akira sighed deeply, “And now I promised a dog that I would go visit him.”

Rin laughed, “Yeah that dog got you good.”

"It was better than him leaving with it," Keisuke said from Rin's side as he looked around like the Executioners were still around to listen to there conversation.

"True," Rin said. The people around them kept on throwing curious looks at Akira. Which Akira tried to ignore as Rin led them to the bar. 

"Watch your step," Rin said as they walked down the barely lite staircase. As the shadows wavered, graffiti covering the walls came into view. The Meal of Duty seemed to be the name of the bar as Rin opened a door, leading the two inside. A deep bass pounded around the bar. The bar was dimly lite multi-color lights crisscrossed in time with the resounding music. Fliers posted everywhere against the wall leaving a little area for the paint to show through. Barely anyone was dancing. Some people sat on bar's stoles nursing their drinks, others were huddled together exchanging information.

"This is a neutral zone for Igura by tacit agreement. There are a few other places like this, but this is where most people gather." Rin commented. Akira nodded absentmindedly.

"Oh, there he is," Rin said pointing out to a man with straight brown hair, brown eyes, brown stubble on his chin smoking a cigarette. He wore brown overalls with a white button up shirt with it opened a bit. He seemed to be idly watching the dance floor but raised his hand slightly upon noticing Rin.

"Hey, you're late." The man said. Rin scoffed at him,

"We ran into the Executioners. Approximately one victim." 

"Rulebreaker?" The man asked.

"Nope," Rin said as Akira tuned out the conversation as he felt eyes on him, but due to how dim it was and how he didn't have Nano sight he couldn't pinpoint it. Akira turned back when the man addressed Keisuke and himself. 

"Huh. Newbies Introduce me." 

"I was about to. Um, this here is Akira." Rin said as he pointed to Akira, "And the one next to him is Keisuke."

"Hello," Keisuke said, giving a little nod. Akira didn't say anything just watched the man.

Rin cut in the tense silence, “And this dowdy old man is Motomi.”

"The dowdy part was uncalled for." Motomi said as he exhaled smoke, "It's nice to meet you. Why you with someone like Rin? He's incurably noisy."

“Whadda you mean by noisy? I’m being extra polite and nice by guiding them around.” Rin said annoyed at Motomi.

Motomi smirked at Rin, "That's called meddling. Or doing an unwanted favor."

Rin crossed his arms glaring at Motomi, "Like your in a position to talk. You totally love meddling in other peoples business."

Motomi laughed, "True enough." he said as he took another drag from his cigarette. Akira wanted to ask about the photo, but Akira figured with how shady Motomi was being that he was an information broker, but unlike Akira, Motomi most likely sold the information. 

"He's an information broker," Rin said as he pulled a slim table over putting his elbows on the table, pouting at Motomi.

"An information broker," Keisuke said as he tried not to look at Akira who did the same thing as Motomi. 

"Yeah, I make my lively hood by selling information," Motomi said. Akira put his hands in his jacket pockets. He understood the situation that Motomi was in, but Akira himself couldn't sell the information that he gained over the years. Akira knew he would need it sometime in the future and even if he didn't it would still be useful to have in case of anything happening to him. Nevertheless, since Motomi wasn't wearing a dog tag that could only mean that he wasn't part of the games.

Which brought on the idea of him living here Akira decided to ask, “Do you live here?”

“No…Ah well, I do for now, but it won’t last forever.” Motomi said shrugging his shoulders as Akira nodded his head.

“You take pictures Rin?” Keisuke asked.

"Yep." Rin said with a smile on his face, "I'm not good at it, but I love to do it. It's sort of my hobby." He finished talking, pulling out a small old fashion silver digital camera out of his waist pouch.

"Want me to take a picture of you Akira?" Rin asked as he faced Akira with a puppy dog look on his face. 

"Nah. I'm good," Akira said as he turned his gaze away from Rin's. He kept an eye out for whoever was eyeing him from the shadows of the bar.

Motomi smiled with the cigarette hanging from his lips, “Ohh sounds like a good idea. How about a shot of you and me?”

Wait, now Akria was confused. He knew Rin wanted to pretty much have sex with him, but with how Motomi is acting it made it seem like he was the same or maybe he was being nice. It was hard to tell how many he ran into over the years that were nice but wanted to have sex than the ones that were just friendly for friendly's sake.

Before Akira could agree or disagree Motomi threw his arm around his and Keisuke shoulders.

“Me too?” Keisuke asked from Motomi side.

"No worries, It'll commemorate us getting to know each other," Motomi said.

"Alright. I'm taking it. Akira smile." Rin said as a flash went off as he took the picture. Akira pushed Motomi arm off of his shoulder. As he turned around a man with short shaggy red hair with green eyes, tattoos covered his forearms. His lip was pierced as he headed towards Akira.

"Broker! It is you!" The man said, "Do you remember me?"

Akira didn't, but since he knew his nickname Akira could only assume that this man had gotten a tattoo from him in the past, "Of course I do. I never forget my clients."

The man smiled, “You still in the business?”

Akira chuckled, “I would be, but I don’t have any of my things with me to continue it.”

The man’s smile fell, “Ah, man I wanted to get another tattoo from you. This time I wanted it to be on my leg.”

Akira didn’t say anything as the man fell deep in thought, then the man shrugged his shoulders as he walked away he said over his shoulders, “I got you. Come back here another time and I’ll have everything you need.”

Akira nodded, “You know my prices.” The man laughed as he disappeared out of the bar.

While this exchanged seemed to be going on Motomi and Rin both turned eyes towards Keisuke who shrugged his shoulders, not taking this for an answer Motomi eyes gleamed as he leaned forward, “So what is this all about?”

Keisuke sighed, "Akira is a well respected and well-known tattoo artist back in the CFC. Depending on how much the person pays him or the type of information he gets from them depends on how the tattoo will be done."

“So he’s an information broker like Motomi.” Rin piped in.

Keisuke shook his head, "No, he doesn't sell the information. He keeps it for himself. Told me that it's better to have too much information than to be uninformed."

Both Motomi and Rin nodded their heads in agreement with what Keisuke said as Akira turned around Rin pulled Akira towards himself causing him to sit on the table. Rin smiled innocently up at him before asking,

"So you're a tattoo artist. Got any stories to tell?"

Akira sighed, crossing his legs he responds, "I do, but I'm not telling."

“Aw come on. You gotta have some good information.” Motomi piped in as Rin pouted at Akira.

"I don't betray the trust of my clients. What they give me or tell me during the tattooing process is between us. I do not sell the information. I keep it for myself. Due to this, I became a well-respected and well-known tattoo artist." Akira said as both Motomi and Rin frowned at him before looking towards Keisuke,

“I bet you’ve seen him work. Got any stories to tell?” Rin asked.

“I don’t. Akira doesn’t let people in when he’s with a client.” Keisuke said. Motomi took another drag from his cigarette as he looked Akira up and down,

"You're pretty careful with your clients," Motomi said. 

Akira looked straight into Motomi brown eyes and without blinking said, “Aren’t you careful with your clients even though you still sell the information.”

Motomi didn’t say anything as Akira leaned back in his chair, but Motomi did motion with his head towards the bar, “Wanna drink?”

"No, I'm good," Akira said looking around the room as. Motomi and Keisuke started to talk. Akira noticed someone taking Line. He rolled his eyes, to Akira who knew where it came from and what it was for, the high, the strength and the addiction that followed wasn't worth it. Akira also knew that the ones that were on the market were diluted for if they took the full-blown real thing it would kill them. Keisuke listened to Motomi who talk about it in great detail. 

"I'd never use it," Rin said with a mocking laugh.

"Good to know you rather use your own strength than a fake strength," Akira said as Rin smiled brightly at him. Even though that fake strength can take down the strongest of men, Akira thought to himself.

A man with black hair pulled back into a ponytail, his shirt was a tight black muscle shirt with tight black pants. His eyes were a purple color as he tapped Akira on the shoulder. Motioning with his head to the side of the room. Akira nodded as stood while Motomi and Keisuke started to talk about him joining Igura.

"Heard of it from the boss. Couldn't believe it until I saw you with my own two eyes." the man said as he drank from a tall clear glass with a brown liquid in it.

“Your boss wants to talk to me. Know what it’s about Damien.” Akira said.

Damien passed his beer to Akira to hold onto while he pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up he held it between two fingers as he exhaled the smoke looking at the cigarette like it had all the answers in the world,“I do, but I don’t know all the details.” 

Akira nodded his head as they settle into a comfortable silence, "Uh, I never did. You know thank you." Damien said breaking the quiet between the two. He took a deep breath when Akira looked at him, "If you hadn't shown up when you did I’m pretty sure I would have died."

"You do remember how I came to be there in the first place," Akira said as he leaned his elbows on the bar counter.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to do what you did." Damien said, "I owe you a life debt. If you need me let me know I'll be there as fast as I can." Damien finished speaking as he pushed off the wall, Akira handed Damien his back his beer as left he said over his shoulder, "See you later.” When Damien left Akira to return to the table Motomi, Keisuke, and a newly returned Rin looked at him.

“What was that about?’ Rin asked giving Motomi his beer and sitting down next to Akira who just sat down.

"A friend saying thank you," Akira said Rin leaned against Akira who pushed him gently off of him.

“A thank you for what?” Motomi asked as he looked over his glass of beer at Akira.

Akira didn't answer and no matter how much asking and probing they did Akira wouldn't answer nor say anything more on the matter at hand. 

“So what brought you two here?” Motomi said.

"Boredom," Akira said as Keisuke nodded his head as Motomi turned his eyes towards Keisuke.

“Boredom? You have Bl@ster. Why not join it?” Motomi asked.

"Akira was part of it," Keisuke said to which Akira shrugged his shoulders.

"That's a kiddy game to Igura," Motomi said. Akira already knew that, but it wasn't like he had a choice in coming here. Keisuke choice to follow Akira here, but he wouldn't tell the truth about the true reason behind it all. 

"I've seen a lot of guys die weeping without ever fully prepared for it," Motomi said.

Akira shrugged his shoulder as Motomi continued, “And I got the feeling that you seen far worse than whatever Igura can offer you.”

“Huh?” Keisuke said as he turned his brown eyes to Akira.

Akira sighed, “No. I just don’t really care.” Akira had to give it to Motomi who picked up on the fact that he had seen and been through worse than what Igura could offer him as he rubbed at the scar he had gotten on the job. He had taken a nail bat to the arm causing a major infection. That had to be the first time he had truly seen Shiki angry to the point of bloodlust. Akira didn’t remember what happened after that, but Akira remembered when he came too he was back at his apartment and a week had gone by. Shiki had walked into his apartment covered in blood. He had glared at Akira as he went to take a shower. When he had gotten back to Fae’s place. She had been sick with worry, but now that Akira knew the true reason behind it. He started to wonder how he didn’t see it from the start. All the signs had been pointing to her experimenting on him.   
Akira sighed as Motomi finished preaching to Akira and Keisuke. Rin rolled his eyes during the whole speech.

Motomi put out his second cigarette as he continued to talk, "The CFC and Nikkouren have finally plunged deep into Japanese reunification. I don't think it will be long until the civil war starts. Then maybe Vischio will go to ground and lie low, but first Igura gonna come to an end, no doubt about it."

“Guess so.” Rin said as he slurped the contents of his drink, “But its fine as long as your having fun.”

Motomi laughed, “True live life without regrets.”

Akira nodded his head in agreement. It’s better to live without regrets then die and live with regrets. Motomi clicked his tongue as he stood up, “I promised to meet someone. It’s about time I get going.”

"Yeah. Yeah. See you later old man." Rin said with a wave towards Motomi. Before leaving he told Akira and Keisuke that he is often here at night and happy to take requests if you're looking for something to find out and how he expected appropriate payment for it. Akira didn't really need it and Keisuke knew if he needed to know anything he could just ask Akira. Wearing a shrewd smile, Motomi ruffled Akira, Rin and Keisuke's hair one by one. Akira didn't say anything as he fixed his hair.

“Boo! Don’t touch my hair.” Rin said also fixing his hair.

"Uwah!" Came out of Keisuke's mouth as Motomi laughed at the three of them before leaving them behind.


	14. Tattooing Gunji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira was hired to tattoo Gunji when he went to support Keisuke for joining Igura, but Akira ends up leaving the Palace with more questions than answers.

They left the bar after Rin telling them about how shady Motomi was, but how you shouldn't trust people 70% of the time and how there are baddies out there that would lie to you. Akira had agreed because he's lied before to get what he wanted. After a while, they parted ways with Rin. Returning to the cafe Akira sat down on the couch pulling out the sketchbook he started to draw. Keisuke had been silent thinking over Motomi words, but he started to relax as he watched Akira draw. 

Keisuke didn’t know what it was, but watching Akira draw always relaxed him like the stress of the day just washed away onto the paper that Akira would draw on forming a beautiful picture. As Akira finished the drawing Keisuke had fallen asleep on Akira who moved Keisuke gently as he put the sketchbook back before falling asleep as well.  
When Akira woke up the sun was up with light shining through the doorless entrance to the cafe. He rubbed his eyes as he took out his other sketchbook drawing what he saw in his dream, well, what he could remember of. Once done, Akira closed the book. Putting it away he went to shake Keisuke awake only to see him already up, leaning against the wall deep in thought. 

“You okay?” Akira asked Keisuke who shook his head looking at Akira who sat next to him.

“Yeah. I’m good. Just hungry.” Keisuke said with a slight smile on his face.

“Do you regret it?” Akira asked

"Following you? No." Keisuke said as he looked through Akira's backpack for some solids pulling them out he passed an omurice to Akira. Akira nodded his head in thanks as he opened it and took a bit out of it,

“Then what it is? If you don’t regret it?” Akira asked as they ate.

Keisuke sighed looking at his green curry favor solid, “I just… didn’t realize how many people you seem to know in this city. It feels like the person I know and the person they know is completely different. It makes me wonder which is true and which is fake.”

Akira leaned back against the wall, as he rolled over Keisuke words before, "They are both. They know a, me that must protect oneself from dangerous situations while you know this one that you see in front of you. It all depends on how high of a regrade I hold for you. Being like this I wouldn't be able to do this with just anyone."

Keisuke smiled softly, “So I know you best?”

"Well, there is one other person that knows me pretty well, but that's to be expected since I've known him longer. I had plans to have you meet him today once you get your tags that is if you still plan on joining Igura." Akira said as he finished his solid.

"Yes," Keisuke said smiling. "You've never talked about the time before you came to the orphanage. Is it okay to ask your friend questions about it?" 

“He won’t answer them. Trust me if I won’t talk about it. He won’t either.” Akira said as he stood up holding a hand out to Keisuke who took it.

“Will you ever talk about it?” Keisuke asked as he followed Akira out of the cafe.

"No. It's not a happy thing to remember and its best left forgotten." Akira said as they made their way to the Palace. When they came up to the Palace they noticed a small crowd forming in front of the doors.

“A fight?” Keisuke said.

"I doubt it," Akira said as they made their way towards the crowd.

Akira put his arm out stopping Keisuke from going any closer. Akira noticed the crowd almost all of them had bloodshot eyes. Pumping their fist in the air like they just won a prize. 

"Line," Akira growled lowly as Keisuke looked over the crowd,

“How can you tell?” Keisuke asked

"There eyes are bloodshot and cloudy," Akira said as he pulled Keisuke away from the crowd. In the middle of the circle were two people high on line fighting. Akira knew this wasn't an Iguar match, but more of an all-out brawl. He could tell from the looks of the crowd that any moment they would jump in and join the fun. 

Akira led Keisuke towards Motomi who said, “Heya.”

Akira nodded his head as Keisuke let out a small greeting. 

“Why are you here?” Akira asked as he noticed the many cigarette butts on the ground.

“I had an errand to do here. I figured you would be joining Igura today as well. Mind if I join you?” Motomi said.

"Got business in the Palace?" Akira asked as he stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"Nah. Just wanted to view that display of bad taste run rampant for the first time," Motomi said.

Akira nodded his head, it was true that the inside was of bad taste. Even Akira couldn't stomach it when he first saw it, but he suspected Motomi was after something. Information about him. The unknown variable. Akira knew he was a curiosity to him for how he avoid questions and how cold he could be at times. He also knew this would raise curiosity in any good informant. Akira just hoped he let this one lay dead instead of investigating it. 

Akira was shaken out of his thoughts when Keisuke said, "I'd appreciate it, to be honest."

"Then my coming here was worthwhile as Akira opened the door to the Palace. The door closed gently behind them. Motomi whistled at the bad taste of it all. Akira watched the staircase as the human-dog from before noticed him or smelled him with Gunji following behind him which raised some eyebrows as the dog sat in front of him while Gunji yelled, 

"I heard you're called the Broker." Gunji slid down the staircase as he stood in front of Akira. Akira put his hands behind his back, tilted his head back a little to look up at Gunji. Akira gave off the appearance of a king looking down at one of his subjects which Gunji ignored.

“That I am. How may I help you.” Akira asked as the man from yesterday came up to them with a white mask in hand. Passing it to Keisuke who was about to put it on, but stopped when Gunji said,

“I want a tattoo done by you. I’ve seen your work on the people I’ve killed in Igura.” Gunji said with a satanic smile on his face like the act of killing was nothing more than a game to him.

"I do not have my tools with me to tattoo, but if you do have the tools then I will do so, but I will also need payment along with the tools," Akira said as the kingly like the air that surrounds him seemed to have intensified.

"I could just kill you," Gunji said as he made a move to do just that with his metal claws.

Akira looked down his nose at Gunji, “You could, but you’ll be dead before the day lets out.”

Silence settle between the two as Kiriwar came down the stairs the clicking of his water pipe could be heard,  
“I thought you wanted a tattoo not to kill him.” 

Akira turned his gaze to Kiriwar, “We are talking business, but he does not seem to understand the meaning of what business is.”  
Kiriwar smirked when Gunji yelled at Akira,

“Yeah, he’s pretty dumb.” Kiriwar leaning down on his water pipe as he looked Akira up and down, “How about talking to me?”

Akira regraded Kiriwar coldly before answer, “That is fine. I had told Gunji here that since I do not have the tools needed and if he did have them then I would tattoo him, but he would also have to pay me as well.”

Kiriwar glared at him, “If he gives you the tools then he doesn’t really need to pay you.”

Akira smirked coldly at Kiriwar and Gunji who agreed with Kiriwar statement, "If would be if he didn't want privacy. That is where the extra payment comes in. My clients know that they if they pay extra then they can have the privacy to talk without any regards of it getting back to people because of my status as a well-known, well-liked and well-respected man."

Kiriwar nodded, “So if he gives up his privacy you won’t charge him extra.”

"Yes," Akira said as he watched Kiriwar roll it over in his head with Gunji looking at him confusion written plain as dead on his face.

Kiriwar explained the situation at hand, but Gunji agreed to the loss of privacy. While this exchange was going on Keisuke watched fascinated since he never seen Akira do business before. The cold confident air that surrounded him was blinding. Keisuke was in awe of how Akira handle it. He didn't show any fear, nor did he back down. This was how Akira dealt with business. This was the true coldness he hid from everyone. The confidences rolling off of him like a craftsman knowing he was the best at his craft. There was no hesitation when he made the deal and turned his eyes towards Keisuke who was holding the mask in hand limply.

"Keisuke, I need to go with them to do the tattoo do you think you'll be alright on your own?" Akira asked before Keisuke could answer Motomi put his arm around Keisuke shoulders and smiled brightly at him,

"I'll go with him," Motomi said Akira sighed, he didn't trust Motomi, but he didn't want Keisuke to be alone.

Akira turned his gaze to Keisuke waiting for him to answer, but all he did was nod his head, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Keisuke nodded his head as Akira followed Gunji and Kiriwar up the staircase with the dog following behind Akira. They walked down the white hallway with pictures of little boys lining the walls. Akira followed them past an open area with a window on the side which faced a tree. Akira wondered if Arbitro had any break-ins from that window be he ignored it when he came into a room with a king size bed. A window at the back of the room. A dresser was pushed against the right side of the wall. By the bed was a side table with a lamp on it. Kiriwar grabbed a chair settling right next to the bed which Akira sat down on. The dog curled around Akira's feet. The tools he needed to tattoo where brought in as Gunji and Akira talked about what type of tattoo he wanted.

He sketched out a design of an ice dragon showing the picture to Gunji who liked the drawing on it. Gunji laid down as Akira got to work on it. Kiriwar watched over his shoulder. Akira ignored the pair as they started to talk to each other. The dog was rubbing his head against Akira's leg as if to tell him to hurry up, but Akira went at his own pace. Akira didn't know how long he was tattooing Gunji and when Kiriwar decided to grab a chair and sit next to him, but Arbitro walked into the room looking for the dog whose name happened to be Kau.

Akira cleaned up before saying, "I'm done." Akira stood up cracking his back as Kau got up as well, once Akira put his jacket back on Kau started pulling on it jacket for him to follow. Which Akira did since he did say that he would spend time with the damn dog. While he followed Kau Akira made sure he still had all of his belongings when he saw everything was where it should be he opened the door Kau stopped at, stepping into the room was another bedroom. The walls were white, the bed was a mixture of white and red. There was a couch to the side in front of a fireplace. Kau pushed him towards the couch telling him to sit down which he did. Akira leaned back on the couch as he was left alone. 

Akira wondered if Keisuke and Motomi left during the time he was tattooing Gunji, but he did learn something that even though they were hired by Arbitro to protect him and clean up Toshima it didn’t mean they were loyal to him. Akira closed his eyes, he couldn’t wait to leave this place, but he did make a promise. He felt something touching his leg as he opened his eyes.

Kau held a clear bottle with a clear liquid inside between his lips. Akira grabbed it holding it up to the light as Kau jumped onto the couch, pulling at Akira dog tags. Akira understood, this dog was helping him, but why. Akira pulled off his dog tag and pulled the dog tags in his pockets out, lining them up on the table in front of him. Akira tore a piece of paper as Kau jumped down from the couch he nosed a dropper to him. Akira held each tag in hand with the paper, dipping the dropper into the liquid one by one he put the chemicals on the tags waiting for them to dry once done Akira threw one of them over his head and the others back into his pocket.

"Why are you helping me?" Akira asked Kau who of course couldn't answer but only rubbed himself against Akira. Akira stood up grabbing the paper he followed Kau to another part of the room, he put the empty bottle underneath the sink when Kau opened it with his mouth. Kau showed Akira where things needed to be and what to do with the paper which he threw into the fire. 

"Thank you," Akira said to Kau who nodded his head and led him out of the room to the main hall to his surprised he found Keisuke and Motomi waiting for him. Keisuke already had his mask off playing with it while Motomi who heard him come up to the pair turned around, putting an arm around Akira, he smiled,

“What didn’t think we would leave without you?” 

Akira didn’t say anything as he motioned to the pair to leave. It was high noon when they were able to leave. Motomi patted himself down,

“What is it?” Akira asked as they moved away from the Palace.

"Out of cigarettes." Motomi tsked, scratching his hair irritably as they walked down the streets. When they reached the intersection of the street, "I've got some business to attend to so we gotta say bye-bye here and I gotta get more cigarettes."

"Um, thank you," Keisuke said as Motomi laughed at his polite way of speaking. 

"I did nothing. This is the part where it will be difficult for you here on out." Motomi said. Keisuke who raised his head nodded.

"Well, see you later," Motomi said as he left Akira and Keisuke. Akira led Keisuke down one of the alleyways before turning towards him,

“Show me your tags.” 

"Oh, yeah," Keisuke said as he pulled out his four other tags. The one around his neck was an Ace of Spades. The other four where a seven, three, five and an eight. The only useful tag was the Ace of Spades. As Keisuke tried to hand the other tags to Akira. Akira stopped him,

“There yours keep them.” Keisuke nodded his head as they left the alleyway and continued onwards.


	15. Keisuke Meet Nano

 Akira led Keisuke through the maze of the alleyways with his nose. They stopped when they took the last alleyway and before them laid a man with brown hair, pale skin wearing a brown shirt with black pants. A book was over his chest, Akira smiled slightly at the scene. He hadn’t seen Nano in years. He told Keisuke to stay put as he made his way to Nano who was asleep against a dying tree. Kneeling down in the dead grass. He gently shook him awake.

 Nano slowly opened his purple-blue eyes blinking a few times until Akira’s face became clear, “Akira.” Nano said his voice raspy from sleep.

 "Nano," Akira said as Nano hugged him. The usual stinging of pain shot between the pair when their skin touched each other.

 "You look good," Nano whispered into his ear.

 “I got so much to tell you. It will make your head spin, but first…” Akira trailed off as he and Nano pulled apart from each other, “I need help, you see the person behind me.”

 Nano nodded his head, Akira continued, “He followed me here and he isn’t the best of fighters. I was hoping you would give him a crash course. Well, at least against non-line users.”

 Nano looked between Keisuke and Akira. Then patting the top of Akira’s head, he said, “Alright, but you gotta explain everything to me.”

 Akira nodded his head as Nano and Akira walked over to Keisuke,

 "Name," Nano said as he stared down at Keisuke who swallowed.

 "Keisuke," Keisuke said with a small stuttered.

 "Keisuke. I'll tell you this the only reason I'm even doing this, is because of Akira. This will be a crash course. I want no complaining because you brought this on yourself by following Akira here." Nano said, with a wave of his hand he told the two to follow him. Nano led them through an open field, tree's holding onto life, grass trying to grow, buildings crumbled to the ground and the only build left truly standing was an old church. Turning down an alleyway a few feet away from the church, they hurriedly walked to catch up with Nano as he made a right turn on a side street that was by the alleyway and stopped in front of an old building that used to be a greenhouse as they followed him inside, plant life seemed to be abundant with exotic tree's and plant life. By one of the walls was an old orange couch. By there right were double doors which led to a small office like space. A couch pushed against the wall, an old desk with medical tools by the desk, a small mini-refrigerator and a wooden table sat in front of the couch. Akira took off his jack throwing it on the back of the couch as Nano sat down next to him.

 Akira crossed his arms as Nano leaned forward, "Listen here and listen well because I don't have time to be repeating myself. I need to see how your fighting is and to judge that is to fight you. So I want you to fight me with everything I got."

 “But what if you get hurt?” Keisuke asked.

 Nano glared at him as he stood up, he started to walk around Keisuke, "You did not seriously just ask me that. I want you to hurt me. This is a life or death situation." Nano pointed to Akira who took out his sketchbook,

 "He will not be able to protect you because he will be fighting for his own life. Don't think for a minute a person here will let you live." Nano stopped in front of him, he pushed Keisuke out of the room,

 "This is where we start," Nano said as he kept the door open for Akira to follow them outside of the room into the greenhouse. Akira strolled over to the orange couch with a sketchbook in hand, he sat down with his knee's up and the sketchbook open on his legs.

 While Nano judge Keisuke's fighting skill, Akira would look up from time to time before returning to his sketchbook Akira drew both Nano and Keisuke locked in arms before Nano kicked him across the room, Keisuke tried to get up, but Nano put his foot over Keisuke chest and kept him down.

 "He'll get you killed Akira," Nano called out to Akira keeping his eyes on Keisuke's struggling form.

 Akira rubbed the bridge of his nose as he closed his sketchbook, he walked over to the two, “That bad?”

 “Worse.” Nano replied as he let Keisuke up, “He would have been the first one die if he had been in battle.”

 Keisuke glared at Nano who ignored him as he got up, Nano started to walk with Akira who headed back to the room to put away his sketchbook. Nano pulled out the chair, grabbing the medical tools, he lined them up in a row on the desk. Akira stood up, he put Nano's arm in a sling, grabbing the syringe and attaching the small tubes to the syringe he tapped against Nano's skin looking for a good vein once he found one Akira started to draw out Nano's blood.

 "Keisuke always had the mind of a tactician, not a fighter," Akira said as he moved onto the second one.

 "And it shows," Nano said as he watched Keisuke sit down on the couch.

 "You can get a drink Keisuke," Akira said as he put the third one down Keisuke nodded his head grabbing a water bottle he started to drink it. As Akira undid the sling and threw the needle away. Nano stood up, grabbing the vials of blood he put them in an old brown leather suitcase.

 “How do you know how to do that Akira?” Keisuke asked as he took sips of his water.

 Before Akira could answer Nano cut in, “The past is better left forgotten.”

 Keisuke didn't know what to say since Akira had told him the same thing. He didn't understand what was so bad about wanting to learn more about his past, but Nano who has known Akira the longest seems to know everything that Keisuke himself didn't. It made him angry, but there wasn't anything he could do about it and asking will get him nowhere.

 “Can you get Keisuke to at least a level where he could defeat a person who isn’t using Line?” Akira asked, sitting on the table as Nano sat down on the couch by Keisuke side.  
Nano clasped his hands together as he leaned on his knee’s.

 Nano thought over everything he learned from Keisuke before he answered, “It’s possible, but he has to work his ass off to achieve it. If he’s not willing to put in the work for it, then at best to make sure he could run so he doesn’t get you killed.”

 Keisuke played with the water bottle in his hand when Nano spoke to Akira. He didn't want to be a burden to Akira nor did he want Akira to die because of him. Keisuke thought to himself as he watched the interaction between Nano and Akira. Jealousy rose up in him with how natural it was for them to be together. He hated it. He wanted something like that with Akira where he wasn't afraid to be touched in any way. How he wishes he could hug Akira like how Nano does without Akira getting annoyed with it. Keisuke knew Akira did let him hug him or have some type of physical contact with him, but not the same length as he did with Nano.

 "I'll do it," Keisuke said interrupting the two who were about to start talking about the best course of action for Keisuke to take.

 Nano smirked, crossing his arms, "I'm gonna run you ragged it. You'll be staying here with me, training. Until I feel like you are ready to go out and be of help to Akira instead of a burden."

 Akira sighed, “Don’t treat him like a new toy. You already have a toy to play with.”

 Nano chuckled, “True.”

 Akira pulled out his sketchbooks which Nano took and put them in a box, he gave two more to Akira who put it in his pockets along with the new color pencils,

 "Thanks," Akira said. He put his hands in his pockets as Nano nodded his head,

 “Where did you put the rest?” Nano asked as he sat back down on the couch.

 "Rent out a storage space for about ten years from the jobs I did. I figure ten years would give me enough time to get everything settled before I take them out of storage." Akira said as he stood up with Keisuke following suit, "I got to meet someone tonight. He told me he got some information for me."

 Nano nodded his head, "Get what you need then come back here tomorrow morning." Nano said looking at Keisuke who shrank underneath Nano's stare.

 Akira nodded his head, “Alright. I’ll tell you everything and what I learn tonight.”

 Nano stood up giving a hug to Akira which Akira returned before leaving Nano’s place.


	16. That Bastard!

When they left Nano's the pair decided to head back to the cafe. Akira crossed his arms as they approached the cafe, Keisuke didn't know what was going on since Akira didn't say anything. They stepped into the cafe. Bodies laid dead on the floor, blood pooling around them and in the middle taking pictures was Rin. 

“Oh, Hey guys, welcome back!” Rin said when he noticed Akira and Keisuke standing in front of the dead bodies.

“Eh?” Keisuke said, “Akira?”

"Yes, I know," Akira said as Rin stood up.

“Know what?” Rin asked Akira who leaned against the wall,

"How disturbing this is."

Rin said nothing as he smiled at them like he didn’t just kill three guys that were more likely than not laying in wait to kill Akira and Keisuke. 

“Why are you here?” Akira asked with Rin smiling brightly at him.

"Ah. Right. You guys have been staying here since you got here and with the road right there." Rin trailed off Akira nodded his head in understanding, at what happened.

"I thought we were being careful," Keisuke whispered by Akira's ear.

Akira didn't respond to Keisuke's words, "I'm assuming you came here to warn us and found them. So thank you."

"Yep and your welcome," He said his bright smile never leaving his face. Akira wondered how a person could be so happy all the time. It must have been tiring.

“So did you join?” Rin asked Keisuke who nodded his head. Rin smiled at him, 

"What was interesting is what happened to Akira," Keisuke said as he put his hands in his overall pockets.

“Oh? This I gotta hear.” Rin said and just like a kid in a candy store Rin bounced around as he looked at Akira with blue puppy dog eyes.

Akira sighed, “I tattoo Gunji.”

Rin stopped bouncing around eyes widen, “You did?”

Akira nodded his head, "He heard of me and wanted one himself. Made the deal with Kiriwar since Gunji didn't understand the business part of the deal."

Keisuke jumped in, “Yeah, Gunji was all like I’ll just kill you and Akira without moving a muscle told Gunji that he could, but he would be dead before the day ended. That’s when Kiriwar stepped in.”

“Wow and to think your still alive after that comment.” Rin said as he grabbed Akira arms like he was the savior of the world by standing up to Gunji, “Tell me your secrets!” Rin continued in a dramatic voice. 

Akira rubbed the bridge of his nose, "There isn't a secret. I did what I've always done with clients. Put them in their place when they step out of line."

“Huh. When Keisuke told us you were well-liked and well-respected. I didn’t believe it, but now I do.” Rin said.

"Even if you didn't you could just ask Motomi," Akira said to Rin who titled his head to the side,

"He was there! I would have loved to have seen it!" Rin said. He pouted before continuing, "We should take a commemorative photo. You get in it too Akira." Before Keisuke could ask anything Rin pushed him towards Akira, then ready his camera. The flash from the camera blinded him for a second before it disappeared with Rin standing there with a satisfied smile on his face.

"You don't seem to have a care in the world Rin," Keisuke said as he leaned on Akira for a second before moving.

Rin frowned, “Hey, I got a few problems myself to worry about.”

Before Rin continued; pictures started to fall out of his open waist pouch. Akira bent down to help Rin pick them up with Keisuke following suit, but when Akira picked one of them up and a familiar face stared back at him

"That bastard," Akira muttered underneath his breath as he glared at the photo of Shiki connecting the dots, but then Rin noticed the photo. He grabbed it quickly with a hard look in his eyes. Akira didn't think anything of it since it wasn't any of his business to know what happened between Rin and Shiki. Akira stood up handing the rest of the photos he picked up back to Rin who hurriedly put it back into his waist pouch.

“Thanks a bunch.” Rin said back to his cheerful self, “You headed outta here? I know a place where you won’t catch peoples attention.”

"Yeah, we'd definitely appreciate it. Right, Akira?…Akira." Keisuke said to Akira who had his head tilted to the side, listening to the noise that seemed to be coming from outside while keeping his eyes on Rin's.

Rin tore his eyes away from Akira’s swirling blue-green eyes, “Whats wrong with Akira?”

Keisuke crossed his arms, waiting. He'd seen Akira do this so many times he lost track. When Akira first did something like this it had scared the shit out of him, but he learned to get used to it since it helped a lot over the years. Keisuke held up a hand telling Rin to wait. Akira listened as he heard the pounding of footsteps three to be exact. The clicking of metal hitting against something soft. As the wind blew through another metal causing a whistling sound.

"The Executioners are chasing someone. Heading this way." Akira said. Rin felt a chill go down his spine at Akira's lifeless voice. Rin wondered what was going on with Akira and the only people that he could ask were in front of him, but he had a feeling he wouldn't get any answers. Keisuke turned his gaze away from Rin watching Akira counting on his fingers. He held up three fingers to Keisuke who understood.

"Seriously will someone explain what the hell is going on?" Rin asked angrily. Akira ignored the question heading outside with Keisuke following behind him. Rin threw his hands in the air before following the two. What Rin saw outside stopped him cold. There were the Executioners chasing a blue haired man. He rubbed his arms as he stared at the back of Akira's head. He couldn't have heard that from all the way out here. There was no way. Rin thought to himself.

"I said to fuckin wait!" Kiriwar bellowed out as he chased the blue-haired man.

"Damn don't run away! Ya blue ape!" Gunji adds in as he chased after the man as well. Akira leaned against the wall of the cafe as the blue hair man ran past the three of them with the Executioners hot on his tail.

"I wonder what that was all about," Rin muttered as the blue hair man disappeared into the maze of alleyways.

“Does it matter?” Akira asked as he pushed off the wall.

"Not really," Rin said with a shrug of his shoulders. He turned to look at the two with Keisuke standing in front of Akira staring into his eyes.

"They're doing it again," Keisuke said pointing out the fact that the whites of Akira eyes had turned black. Akira sighed, closing his eyes he counted to ten in his head before opening his eyes,

“Better?” 

"Better," Keisuke said as he moved to the side, looking at Rin. Rin wondered what that was all about. Ever since he meant these two or to be on point Akira he couldn't help but feel something was off about him. These feelings and what he saw himself he couldn't help, but worry about it. 

"Is anyone going to answer about what happened earlier?" Rin asked annoyed as he put his hand on his hips,

"The past is better left forgotten," Akira said to Rin who glared at him,

"How can you say that. It just happened." Rin said Akira sighed crossing his arms tilting his head to the side as he regarded Rin with a blank stare, Keisuke decided to break the stare off between the two,

"It's best left alone. He won't talk about it no matter what. Believe me, I tried, but you said that there was a place you knew." 

Rin seemed to have brightened up at the question, but Akira could tell he was still annoyed even a bit hurt by Akira not talking about it. 

"Yeah. It's a hotel not too far from here. Follow me." Rin said with a bounce in his step as he leads the two to the hotel. When they got to the hotel it was a small one which probably looked beautiful back in it's prime what with its pure white walls that seemed to have dazzled people back then, but now it was old, cracked and dingy looking. They went through the permanently broken automatic doors and into the lobby. Just like the bar, there were many participants. Akira looked around, the walls that were once white were now brown, an old marble check-in counter was in front of them with a person who had long blond hair, sharp green eyes, a scar ran from his temple to his lips and behind him were shelves of goods for participants to buy. 

“How about I trade something in for some drinks or something?” Rin addressed the two.

Akira started to pull out his extra tags before Rin stopped him, “Don’t worry I got you.”

Akira nodded his head as Keisuke and himself sat down one of the couches. Akira pulled out one of his new sketchbooks and color pencils and started to draw. Keisuke leaned back on the couch watching Akira. When Rin came back with two water bottles and ten solids he laid them out on the table.

"I know your tattoo artist, but I didn't know you actually liked to draw."

Akira didn’t answer as he only looked up at Rin before going back to his drawing. Keisuke sighed, “He always drew. It’s a hobby I guess you can say.”

“A hobby? How did it turn into being a tattoo artist?” Rin asked as he sat down on Akira’s left side. 

“He made a deal with two of our friends back in the CFC. He said if they could get him what he needed then he would tattoo them and it took off after that.” Keisuke said as leaned against Akira’s shoulder to see what he was drawing. Rin did the same, but he stopped short at what Akira was drawing. Rin felt like he would cry as Akira drew him. 

“Why is he drawing me?” Rin asked.

"To remember," Akira responded as he continued to color in Rin's hair.

"To remember? What do you mean?" Rin asked fascinated by the drawing.

“In case you die. This would be a memory of what the world lost.” Akira said.

Rin didn't know what to say to that. To be honest he thought it would be something stupid or pervy, but not something meaningful. Rin took a bit out of his solid ignoring the burning in the back of his throat. He didn't deserve to be, remember not after almost getting his whole Bl@ster team killed because he trusted his brother and told him about the team which ended up in betrayal.

"You know Akira you said something similar to that one person who you tattooed The one where the person looked exactly like you," Keisuke said as Akira stopped drawing for a second to laugh.

“Yeah, I remember that. Scared the shit out of you.”

Rin's eyes widen as he listened to the conversation.

"I remember he told you that he paid some people to lead him across the Old Lands just to get a tattoo from you," Keisuke said with his eyes closed.

"I gave him that for free when he told me that. Shit anyone willing go that far to get a tattoo from me deserved it." Akira said as he continued to draw.

Rin tried to keep his heart under control as he clutched his fist.

"He was a nice guy. I wonder what happened to him." Keisuke said opening his eyes staring pointedly at Akira who sighed,

"Yes, I do know what happened to him. He died. During the time I was tattooing him, he told me of some bad choices he and some of his Bl@ster group made. They dug too deep into Yakuza matters and one of the heads had hired a hitman. To get rid of the problem. Heard the hitman only killed the ones that were digging and left everyone else alive." Akira said while he finished coloring in Rin's outfit.

“That’s sad. Did they find anything?” Keisuke said as Akira closed the book and put it away. 

"Yeah. They did, but instead of doing the honorable thing and kept quiet about it they decided to use the information to threaten the Yakuza head which led to there deaths."

Rin tried to keep his temper under control they didn’t know that Rin knew this person and how the group was his Bl@ster group. Instead of exploding like he wanted to Rin laid on Akira. Akira looked down at Rin noticing his disquiet mood. Taking a guess at the matter he didn’t say anything. It would be better if Rin came out with it instead of Akira just asking. Akira started to run his fingers through Rin’s soft blond hair. 

"Are you hungry," Rin said with his head in Akira's lap pointing towards the table. Keisuke leaned forward grabbing the one that was omurice passing it to Akira who put it in his bag. Keisuke grabbed the green curry one and started to eat. Akira glanced at the window noticing that night had fallen. He pushed Rin gently off of him, standing up Keisuke started to as well, but Akira glared at Keisuke,

“You promised.”

Keisuke sigh and sat back down as Akira left the hotel. 

Akira made his way into a back alley, but he noticed several people running towards him. Akira wondered what was going on as he continued the same way the people were running away from. From time to time they would shout a name, Shiki. Which caused Akira to glare at the people running. He couldn't help it, he had a bone to pick with him as he stepped on to the main road making his way to where Shiki would be. He stopped when he went east for a bit. Akira held his dagger lose as he looked around, there didn't seem to be any sign of life around here and at first glance, the avenue would look utterly unchanged, but if it wasn't for the swinging of a sword he heard in the distance he would have thought it was empty.

Before he could make his way towards him. Moonlight spread over the avenue, lighting up the five or six dead bodies lying in a pool of there own blood and standing n the middle was Shiki. Shiki slowly looked over his shoulder spotting Akira who had his dagger hanging loosely in his hand. Before he could blink Shiki disappeared, but Akira lifted his dagger in time to stop the blow from Shiki's blade. They held each other trying to overpower the other. Akira glared at Shiki's red eyes causing him to smirk. He pushed Akira back with his katana. Shiki then kicked Akira who tried to dodge, but the hit came at him to fast and he hit the building wall. 

Shiki grabbed him by the throat, banging his hand against the wall so hard causing him to drop his dagger. Shiki grabbed both of his hands and pinned him against the wall, with his leg between Akira own rubbing against his cock. Akira bit his lip glaring at Shiki. Who had put his katana away during the act of pinning him smirked, leaning into his ear he whispered, “Did my pet miss me?”

Akira glared at him as he tried to move only causing Shiki to dig his knee into Akira’s cock.

“I am not your pet.” Akira spat out only causing Shiki to smirk wider.

“Isn’t that what you call someone that belongs to you. A pet.”

"I do not belong to you," Akira said glaring heatedly at Shiki causing Shiki to laugh slightly,

"Oh? This says differently." Shiki said as his right hand moved underneath his shirt, brushing against the piercing, twisting it slightly causing Akira to moan softly, "You could have taken this off at any time, but you never did. I wonder why that is."

Akira honestly didn't know why he never took it off, but it seemed Shiki knew as his smirk turned into a smug smile. 

Akira couldn’t help, but glare and growl out, “Why? Why did you drag me here!”

Shiki eyes lite up, “Why? Because you belong to me.” Shiki bit Akira’s ear before continuing,

"I guess I got to spell it out to you." Shiki said using the hand that he played with Akira's piercing with, he gripped Akira's throat tightening it, "Your fate was sealed the day you meant me. I plan on dragging you down into the very depths of hell with me."

Akira glared as Shiki moved away from his ear to look into Akira's own blue-green eyes, " So you paid off the government officials. Pressing fake charges against me to fucking get me here! Was there even a murder to begin with!"

"They already had there own reason and you know it. All I did was give them money to make it happen. And of course, there was a murder." Shiki said tightening his hold on Akira's wrist.

"You didn't," Akira said eyes widening.

"He touched my property. He needed to be eliminated." Shiki said giving Akira a dull look.

“I am not property! I’m a fucking person!” Akira yelled. He started to breath hard against Shiki’s chest who only let go of his throat tracing a finger lovely around his face before gripping his jaw tightly,

"Keep denying that you belong to me, but you already know the truth." 

"No, I will never belong to you," Akira said as Shiki loosen his grip on Akira's jaw.

Letting Akira go, Shiki started to walk away when Akira continued, "I don't fucking understand you! One minute you're nice. Another you're a right sadistic bastard. Then when you left after you fucking raped me you cleaned up and left food and water out. Who the fuck does that? What is the reason for it!"

Shiki stopped looking over his shoulder his smirk widen like he had a secret that only he knew before answering, “Have you been thinking about me?”

"What is that suppose to mean? Of course, I have, because I want answers." Akira said crossing his arms at Shiki.

“You didn’t even notice, but you will. After all your the one doing all the work for me.” Shiki said leaving Akira in a state of confusion. 

Akira slid down the wall, sitting down on the ground with his arms over his legs with his head down. He didn’t understand anything and Shiki didn’t answer anything about the rape, but he got the answers about the true reason as to why he was here. Akira gripped his hair, he wanted to scream. To scream out his confusion. To scream out about the injustice of the matter, but he didn’t he took a deep breath and slowly stood back up and walked out of the avenue to continue his way to the bar.


	17. The Information

 While he made his way to the bar to meet Zackary, he heard footsteps following, one, two, three people following him. Akira wasn't in the mood to deal with these people not after his run-in with Shiki and having to deal with Zackary. He turned around when one of them attacked Akira. Akira blocked it, the man's movements were messy, reckless and full of holes. If this was all he amounted to…Then fuck it. As the man made an attempt to stab him again Akira grabbed his wrist, and heaved it towards him, catching the man's shoulder with his other hand and twisting the man's arm up high.

 When Akira first learn this trick it was when Nano did this to him and gave him a step by step on how to do it. It made Akira feel like an idiot, but he took it in stride.

 “Gahh! Owww!” Came out of the man’s mouth. Another person came up behind him,

 "You bastard." Akira delivered a roundhouse kick into the man's stomach as he turned the man curled up in a ball. He rammed the tip of his shoes into the man's jaw. Akira annoyed at everything, he just wanted to hurt them, but he didn't take into a count the third person who stood shaking. Before Akira could make his way towards him, one of the assholes tried to tase him. Akira glared at the man before he spat out,

 “Do you honestly believe this toy would stop me.” Akira stood up, throwing a ball onto the ground a green mist came from the ball engulfing the four of them. Akira waited for the mist to clear as he picked up the red and white ball. The people who attacked him lead dead with blood and foam coming out of there mouth.

 Akira sighed, he wasn't a killer. He actually hated killing, but in this type of situation where your life hangs in the balance the morals that he tried to uphold himself to had to be bent or thrown away completely for him to survive in this game.

 Akira left the scene tags in hand which he put in his pocket he finally meant Zackary at the meeting place. Zackary was leaning against the wall, Akira couldn't see his face underneath the hood that he wore. Honestly, Akira had never meant the new King Cobra's head as he only knew him by name.

 When he looked up at Akira his eyes were an intense green color, he opened his mouth, “You’re late.”

 "I got held up," Akira responded as Zackary pushed himself off the wall with Akira following him.

 They went away from the bar walking down the alleyways, only when they were completely alone did Zackary pull his hood off, his long white hair flowed down his back, his green eyes meant Akira's own blue-green.

 Zackary crossed his arms, taking a deep breath like the thing he was about to say pained him deeply to say it, “First, I need to thank you.”

 “Thank me?” Akira asked as he leaned against the wall.

 "Yes, you saved not only my group but my life."

 Akira raised an eyebrow, “How did I do that? I’ve never meant you before.”

 Zackary started to pace in front of him, "You broke into the hideout before the war started because the Northern Mountains paid you to."

 “I’m still not seeing it. If you mean killing your father then you should be thanking Shiki not me.”

 Zackary stopped and stared at Akira, “I know Shiki is the Grim Reapers real name, but I didn’t know you knew it.”

 Akira shrugged his shoulders as Zackary shook his head to get back on track, “No, I’m not talking about the killing. I’m talking about the documents. You didn’t steal them. You rewrote it. By doing so you saved my group. Why did you do that?”

 Akira sighed, crossing his arms, "Because the Northern Mountain Yakuza head was doing a dishonorable act by working with the government."

 Zackary nodded his head, “I had heard about it, but I also owe you my life. When Drake laid out that trap and took us all, instead of leaving us all to die you went back and saved as many as you could. I was the last one. You carried me on your back as you out of there.”

 Akira eyes widen, “I didn’t know that was you.”

 "I was pretty beaten up," Zackary said with a laugh.

 Akira eyes soften as Zackary motioned with his hand to keep on walking,

 “Look, I called you out here to give you information. It’s good too.”

 Akira waited for him to continue, “You already know how the war started and what happened and how there are only two Yakuza groups left which plan on going head to head with the government.”

 Akira nodded his head when Zackary looked at him, he continued, "Toshima will be a battleground on who will rule Japan, its an all-out war between the Southern Suns, the CFC, Nikkouen and my group"

 Akira stopped as his mind rolled over what Zackary said before saying, "Basically Toshima will be a bloodbath. I can only assume the CFC and Nikkouen have men here. I can see that the Yakuza groups are here in all of its glory."

 Zackary nodded his head at Akira's assessment as they continued to walk, "But, lately trouble is brewing. The Southern Suns teamed up with a man who is part of the CFC, but he is a scientist. I don't know what is happening to the Southern Suns, but something changed about them. Something unnatural, but what raised alarms is that they are looking for you."

 Akira raised an eyebrow at the last part, “Me? Why?”

 "I don't know. Something weird always happens to the person whenever we try to get close to them." Zackary said as they stopped, Akira sat on the dumpster with Zackary right next to him,

 “Somebody must be watching them. Have you looked at the body?

 Zackary leaned back against the wall, “That’s the thing there is nothing on the bodies.”

 Akira raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms, he leaned against the wall, “Nothing? No offense, but I doubt that.”

 "None taken," Zackary said.

 Akira leaned forwards, elbows on his knee's as he thought over what Zackary told him, basically someone is killing the Southern Suns to keep their silence, but someone must be experimenting on them, but why and for what reason unless they plan on restarting Project Nicole. Could that be it, but

 "How did you find out about the scientist?"

 Zackary sighed, "When we looked over one of the bodies we found a note talking about the deal between the Southern Suns head and the scientist."

 "Name of the scientist?"

 "It's a fake name," Zackary said as he stared at the wall.

 So he did look into the scientist Akira thought to himself, but if the scientist name was fake then it must either be the group name or the project name, but who made the deal? The government? The lead researcher?

 “What was the name?”

 “Tanda.”

 Project name then must be the government. The government must be starting a new project up and the Southern Suns happened to make the deal, but why would they look for him. He was part of Project Nicole unless they plan on using the people from Project Nicole as a baseline. Does that mean that because they can't find Nano they went after him? Or is it something else?

 “Anything else?”

 “That’s all I got for you.”

 Akira nodded his head, “I’m left with more questions than answers-” Akira got off of the dumpster and started to walk away, “I’ll send out my own feelers to see what I can dig up, but when you find another dead body come find me I want to take a look at it.”

 "Alright." Zackary said as he got off of the dumpster and started to head in the opposite direction before stopping, "Will you tell him?"

 Akira stopped, “I don’t know. Depends on what I can find out.”

 Zackary said nothing as he disappeared down the other end of the alleyway, Akira returned to the hotel a little bit before sunrise. When he entered the hotel he noticed Keisuke and Rin were fast asleep with a pile of pictures in the middle of the table. Akira gently shook Keisuke awake who groaned before slowly sitting up, rubbing his eyes,

 “Morning. When did you get back?”

 Akira picked up the bag that seemed to be a bit heavier now, “I just got back.”

 “We’re leaving? Shouldn’t we let Rin know.” Keisuke asked as he stood up,

 Akira shook his head, “No. He’ll just want to follow us which wouldn’t be good..”

 Keisuke nodded his head as the two made there way out of the hotel to Nano's place. When they got to the greenhouse Nano was already there and waiting for them. Instead of the outfit, they meant him in, now he wore more form-fitting clothing. It was black with green stripes going down each side. Nano had a blank look on his face as his purple-blue eyes looked over Keisuke then to Akira who stopped in front of him. Akira tapped his arm for him to follow and when Keisuke started to follow Nano said, "Stay here."

 Keisuke didn't respond and when they were out of earshot Akira told Nano everything. Who only listen quietly, "I know you have the tools I need to get this trace off of the cellphone. Or if my wish was granted the cell phone broke and all I gotta do is fix it."

 Nano didn't say anything, he just showed Akira a side door which led to an empty room filled with tools, the walls were covered in hard tack, hanging from the walls were different drills, a tall red metal toolbox was on the right side of the room. A wooden table sat in the middle room with old wood stools. The floors were a dusty brown color as he walked kicking up the dirt revealing a once white floor.

 "Thanks," Akira called as Nano walked out the room, shutting the door behind him Akira gotten to work on the phone. Time seemed to have flown by as he worked on the phone for when he looked up the door opened with Keisuke holding a solid in hand,

 “Nano let you take a break?” Akira called out as Keisuke strolled over to him to give him the solid.

 “Yeah, just for lunch though.”

 Akira nodded his head, "I'm done with this." Akira said holding the cell phone up in the air, he put it in his pocket unwrapping the solid he followed a curious Keisuke out of the room.

 “You done?” Nano asked when he noticed Akira following Keisuke out of the room.

 "Yeah," Akira said as he pulled out the cellphone to show Nano who looked it over.

 “Time to go?” Nano asked. Akira only nodded his head as Keisuke spoke up,

 “Go? Go where?”

 Akira stopped looking over his shoulder at Keisuke, “You aren’t going anywhere, but I need to follow up on the information I got last night. So I’ll be back here later. Remember you did agree to this crash course.”

 Keisuke didn't say anything as Akira left the greenhouse. He wishes he could be of more help to Akira, but Keisuke understood that to be of any type of help would be to take this crash course seriously. Keisuke shook his head as he faced Nano again and began to fight again.

 When Akira left he went down one of the alleyways, pulling out the cell phone he started to make the calls. During Akira's time in the underworld, he made a lot of contacts. While he was tattooing he was able to make more contacts. He just hoped one of them could dig something up for him or he would have to go to Shiki for help and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

 He could just picture what would happen to him if he did ask. Closing the cellphone, he put it in his jacket and made his way to one of the main streets. He could only hope that someone here would have a big enough mouth to start talking. The best place would be the bar. Drunk people love to talk as he walked down the cemented staircase leading into the bar.

 Akira entered the bar, the lights flashed different colors on the dance floor, nobody was dancing, but the people were either getting drunk or high. Akira had no interest in the people high on Line. He didn't want to fight anybody, all he needed was information. He order a drink, sitting down at a table that hid him from view. He would sip his drink from time to time as he listened to the conversations around him.

 Nothing of note, but he did spot Rin and Motomi enter the bar and were talking about him and Keisuke. He ignored them as he spotted someone who he had meant a long time ago. He was a tall man who had long black hair which he kept in a bun, tattoos ran up and down his arms, he wore baggy clothing as he sat down in front of Akira. The man's blue eyes were dead like the life was sucked out of them. The man's name was Tray. Akira had great respect for the man he worked both the Southern Suns and the Northern Mountains back in the day. Sometimes he would invite Akira to his place so they could talk about what was going on in the underworld.

 He respects Tray because he wanted to change the Yakuza into something better, but still keep the core values that each group had, but no man can move a mountain. Nevertheless, the man in front him looked beaten down and worn out like he went to war and came back with more scars than he did going in.

 "Akira." Tray said his voice hoarse like he hadn't had a drink in awhile. Akira pushed his drink towards him who nodded his thanks drinking the rest of his drink Akira crossed his arms waiting for Tray to continue,

 “It’s good to see your still alive. When everything started to fall apart I thought you had died.”

 Akira raised an eyebrow, "No, I was only at the beginning of the Yakuza war before I stopped taking jobs and took up tattooing."

 “That’s good.” Tray said as he played with the now empty glass.

 Akira leaned forward, this wasn’t the Tray he knew. The Tray he knew wasn’t this quiet, he was outgoing ready for anything, but now,

 “What happened to you Tray?”

 Tray shook his head, "I've been through so much that I would need to be drunk to be able to tell it all, but Akira, I…" Tray trailed off as he started to get choked up before continuing,

 “How can you do the things you do? How can you look at the world and stay as clean as you are? How can you deal with the pain?”

 Akira wondered what this was about as he leaned forward holding out his hand as if to say show me which Tray did, he pulled off his black gloves placing it on Akira's open palm. Akira couldn't believe what he saw, Tray's veins were dyed black. There were small scars on his wrist and palm. Akira took out a small needle and watch Tray's expression as he dug the needle in deep into his thumb, but no reaction came. Akira then pulled out one of his sharp daggers and picked the pad of his middle finger and Tray's expression stayed the same.

 “You can’t feel that can you?”

 Tray shook his head, Akira cleaned the small wounds he made on Tray who put his gloves back on,

 "I feel like my blood is bubbling sometimes. Sometimes I feel so weak that I can't even get up. Every step is like walking on nails. The scientist told us that you experienced this type of pain."

 Akira stared straight into Tray's eyes, " I did, but can you tell me who the scientist is? Is it a group? And where are you hiding at?"

 Tray shook his head, "I can't tell you. If I say too much they'll kill me here and now."

 Akira nodded his head, but then Tray grabbed his hand placing it near his heart and Akira understood. He understood that if he talked too much whatever they implanted into him would kill him. He didn't know how, but he understood. He had only heard about this, he never seen it in action and the only person he knew that knew all about it was Shiki. The one person he didn't want to meet, but he would have too. Exsapally when Zackary finds him to show him the body of one of the Southern Suns.

 Tray stood up, he smiled softly at Akira, “It was good to see you again, but, please Akira be careful.”

 Akira nodded his head as Tray left the bar. He leaned back against the chair, so the Southern Suns knew about the experiments he was in, which meant that either someone who was part of the project was at the head or someone that was curious in Fae's continued experiment since those pains that Tray was describing was the pains he felt when Fae's experiment got to be too much for his body to handle. He wouldn't wish the things that the experiments did to him on even his worse enemy, but now he had something to go on. He stood up from his chair, staying in the shadows so that Rin and Motomi didn't see him he left the bar.

 Having some type of direction is good, but he needed more, he walked through the alleyways, taking out his cell phone he called Dom who happened to be a researcher in the Nikkouen.

 Akira lean back against the wall as the phone rang until. "Hello?"

 “Dom, how you been?”

 "Akira! I" 've been good. Its been awhile. I missed you at the last party, but I had heard that you weren't doing underworld work anymore and that you became a tattoo artist."

 "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, but things happen, but hey I need a favor from you." Akira said as he looked down the dead-end alleyway he happened to be in.

 “Alright shoot. I owe you a life debt anyways.”

 Akira sighed, “Alright, I can’t seem to get ahold of the CFC researcher so I figured I would ask you, I need you to look up Project Tanda. I need to know what it is all about.”

 Akira could hear Dom sigh through the phone, “You’re really gonna make me work for it aren’t you?”

 "I'm sorry, but I couldn't get ahold of Day, and I have to wait for the others," Akira said.

 "I'll see what I can find out," Dom said as he hung up the phone.

 Akira hoped he could dig something up. Akira remembered when he first meant Dom, he was actually supposed to be a hit for Shiki, but Akira got to him first. The reason for the hit is because he was double-dealing with the Nikkouen government and the CFC government and selling the information to the highest bidder due to these actions Dom ended up becoming a person of interest to the Yakuza. Akira put his reputation on the line to save Dom from becoming the dog of the Yakuza and dead by both governments. Akira made falsify documents pointing to a corrupt researcher who had dealings with the CFC. By falsifying the documents it painted the corrupt researcher who would tell any useful information to the CFC by doing this it showed Dom's loyalty to the Nikkouen government.

 The Nikkouen government issued an apology to Dom. Akira's reputation skyrocketed in the underworld which led to him having more jobs and running into Shiki more often. Dom claimed a life debt and became a contact for Akira, but Akira also made deals for Dom for the Yakuza heads for him to be of use giving him the resources that the government could only dream of getting their hands on. This caused Dom's reputation to skyrocket within the scientific field. Dom ended up becoming a good friend who also became a permanent contact.

 Akira pushed the memory away as he put the cell phone away he made his way back to Nano’s.


	18. Rin’s confusion and Motomi’s digging

 When Akira returned and told Nano what he was able to find out, his face went blank, but his eyes were enraged. Akira could tell that Nano was angry, as he worked Keisuke harder to take out his frustration. When Akira went out the next day it was to find Shiki. Where ever the hell he may be in this damn place. Akira sighed he didn't know where to look on the other hand he didn't want all of Toshima to know that he knew Shiki. It would just cause a big headache for him.

  It had taken a few hours for Akira to find him and when he did Akria knew right away that something had angered him, but Akira had no choice to brave the storm known as Shiki. Akira stepped over the dead bodies that Shiki had killed in his anger. Shiki red eyes watched Akira walk towards him,

 "Shiki," Akira said.

 Shiki crossed his blood-soaked arms, "Didn't expect to find you here. Did my pet miss me?" Shiki said mockingly as he ran a single finger down Akira's face who glared and pushed it away.

 Akira took a deep breath ignoring the pet comment he spoke, “I need help.”

 Shiki raised his eyebrow, as he looked Akira up and down causing Akira to shiver, but then Shiki grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away from the dead bodies. When they were far enough away Shiki let go with a glint in his eyes Akira felt a shiver of fear go down his spine, he swallowed as he leaned against the wall, with Shiki standing in front of him, and he told Shiki everything. Shiki didn't say anything just listen until Akira was done, Shiki smirked, and said, "Someone wants to take what belongs to me?" Over his, no, there dead body. Shiki thought to himself as he leaned into Akira and whispered into his ear

 "I'll sooner kill them then let them take what is mine."

 Akira felt another shiver of fear go down his spine at Shiki words. He didn’t know what Shiki would do but Akira could guess from the bloodthirsty glint in his red eyes that whoever dare try to cross him would die an unbearable death

 Shiki lifted Akira's head with his finger forcing him to look into Shiki's eyes, Shiki held an amused smirk, "You know my help doesn’t come free.”

 Akira knew that he was very familiar with what came when you asked Shiki for a favor, Akira could only have thanked Keisuke who interrupted last time he asked a favor from Shiki. If Akira hadn’t flown out of the room and drag Keisuke away that night then Akira had no doubt in his mind that Shiki would have killed Keisuke. Akira shook those thoughts out of his mind, Shiki smirk deepen because he knew Akira thought about the other time he helped him. Keeping a hold on Akira’s jaw he said, “And I can’t wait for the payment.”

 Akira felt a shiver of fear go down as Shiki let go of his face and disappeared. Akira stayed leaning against the wall for a time before sighing as he walked back to Nano’s. Now it was only a waiting game which Akira hated to do, but it was the only thing he could do.

 Rin watched Shiki and Akira talk when he first spotted Akira he was about to go up to him, but Rin didn't expect Shiki to be there and before he could run over there something weird happen instead of fighting they just started to talk. To Rin, this was unusual for he knew Shiki wasn't a talking person he was kill and get out of my way. Type of person.

 He couldn't help, but glare at the pair as they continued to talk before moving. Rin knew if he was to follow he would have to be as quiet as possible due to Akira's excellent hearing as he followed them. He didn't know what they were talking about, but when Shiki stood in front of Akira who was leaning against the wall and Shiki whisper something to him. Making Rin's blood boil. Rin felt like he was betrayed all over again even though he knew he shouldn't feel like this towards Akira, but seeing him with his worse enemy. An enemy who would die by his hands, he felt bile rising in his throat as Shiki walked away with Akira turning the other way.

 Rin didn't know what to do, he wanted to know what was going on between Akira and Shiki, but his thirst for blood was stronger as he followed Shiki. Shiki pulled out his katana as Rin attack him. Shiki parried Rin's attack with a bored look on his face causing rage to rise inside him as he attacked Shiki harder. The sounds of blades clashing together could be heard throughout the alleyway. Shiki bored and in a hurry decided to end this little fight quickly, he pushed Rin away with his katana and with a kick Rin flew hitting the wall. Shiki put his blade underneath Rin's chin lifting it up for him to stare into Shiki's eyes.

 “Are you going to kill me?” Rin asked as Shiki didn’t answer him. Shiki really didn’t care what Rin did, but he was in his way. He had shit do to and he didn’t need to be playing with a small fry like him.

 Shiki sheath his katana and turned to walk away but stopped short when Rin started to speak again,

 "What is going on between you and Akira? I saw you two together."

 "None of your business," Shiki said over his shoulder as he barely watched Rin stand up,

 “It is! He’s my friend.”

 Shiki chuckled, “You know nothing.”

 “I bet I know more than you!” Rin said even though Rin didn’t know much about Akira, but it had to be more than what Shiki knew of Akira…Right?

 Shiki face gave away nothing of his thoughts, but he did say, "Oh if you're talking about the little puppy that follows him around? Yeah, I know of him." The little cockblocker had no clue how close he was to getting Akira into bed with him and if Akira hadn’t rushed out the apartment when he did. Shiki would have killed him, but in the end, he still got what he wanted even though he ended up using forceful means to get what he wanted. He didn't regret his actions. He took great pleasure at the painful teary-eyed face Akira made and watching it slowly turn to pleasure gave him an ego boost, but now he found great pleasure as Akira slowly descending into madness like he himself did. Shiki wanted nothing more than to bind Akira to him. He wanted his everything and he would.

 Even if he had to hurt him to do so, because he wanted Akira to be so depend on him that the only person he would go to would be to him and the fruit of his labor even though he told Akira that he was doing most of the work wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the truth either. Shiki already knew that Akira is slowly falling into an obsession even if its something he hates, but he can not deny it no matter how hard he tries to because Akira may be good at what he did, but Shiki was the master of these games.

 He felt a rush of excitement go down his spine. Just the thought of Akira begging him, giving into him caused a great amount of sexual fantasy and sexual frustration, but he was getting there. Shiki just had to push it a bit harder when the time came and then he would get his wish and he couldn't wait for that day to come. To be able to watch this beautiful strong man give in to him gave him the greatest satisfaction. He couldn't wait for it to happen.

 Shiki mentally shook those thoughts away as Rin gaped at him. Shiki turned away from Rin and left him there in that dark alleyway mouth agape as he disappeared from view.

 When Rin came back he was still in a state of shock as he sat down on the couch at the hotel. Motomi looked up when Rin sat down, he raised an eyebrow,

 “What’s wrong with you?”

 Rin big blue eyes took in Motomi form before saying, “I seen Shiki and Akira together.”

 Motomi leaned forward as he watched Rin lay down on the couch, his feet dangling off the edge of it, “What do you mean?”

 “I mean like they knew each other. Maybe even before all of this started.” Rin said as he eyed Motomi who rubbed his chin,

 “Now I’m curious. I’ll look into it.”

 Rin nodded his head as Motomi stood up and left the hotel.

 This actually happened to be a really good lead since Motomi couldn't find anything on Shiki and if Akira knew Shiki before Toshima finding more about him would be easy all he had to do was find information on Akira and take it from there. If only he knew the trouble that came with digging into Akira's past would cause him.

 When Motomi got to the bar, he went straight for the phone and called each and everyone he knew, but he got the same thing each time, it's best left alone. I can't do that for you. I may owe you, but I value my life more. You shouldn't go digging into things that you don't understand. Didn't understand, he would love to know what his informants knew, but they weren't saying. Motomi sighed as he rubbed his face. He wonders if he should even bother calling the last person on the list, but since he came this far might as well, go the full mile. He dialed the number for Derrick who answered with a cheery voice,

 "Hey, Motomi. What's up?"

 Motomi sighed, “I’ve been looking for information on someone, but everyone I’ve talked to won’t help.”

 “Oh, well tell me who it is then I might know the reason why.”

 Motomi hoped so, “I’m looking into someone name Akira.”

 Silence meant Motomi ear before Derrick stuttered “ M-Motomi, y-you don’t want to go digging into him.”

 Again Motomi wonders why just hearing the boy's name caused all of his informants to fear him like how Shiki was feared here in Toshima, "I don't understand."

 Derrick took a deep breath, “Listen Motomi, Akira is a well-known, well-respected and well-protected man.

 “I don’t understand how a kid could have earned all that.”

 Derrick fell silent then a big bang could be heard from the other side, “Motomi listen to me. You stay away from him. If you value your life you stay away from him.”

 Motomi pursed his lips before saying, “I can’t, just tell me what I wanna know.”

 Derrick heavy breathing could be heard before Derrick cleared his throat, “I’ll tell you, but you didn’t hear it from me.”

 "Alright," Motomi said as he pulled a chair up by the phone, sitting down he started to listen as Derrick stuttered his way through what he knew of Akira, Motomi couldn't believe what Derrick was telling him about the boy. When he gotten off the phone with Derrick, Motomi sat on the chair in disbelief. If all of this true, then who is Akira? Truly who was Akira deep down? The only way to find out would be to find him and ask.

 Motomi stood up, putting the chair back he left the bar, but someone who happened to be nearby heard the conversation followed behind him. The man that followed Motomi outside was tall with shaggy blond hair with brown eyes, he had a cellphone in hand,

 "Boss got someone that be digging into his past and the informant's name who gave it out." The man's deep voice quietly said.

 “Who?”

 "Don't know the other name, but the informant's name is Derrick. I'm trailing the other."

 Silence greeted the man before, he said, “Good. You know what needs to be done.”

 The blond man hung up the phone and hurried to catch up with Motomi who had just turned a corner. When the blond man started to see more of his people, he grabbed Motomi who tried to fight him, but couldn’t as someone else grabbed him, pulling out his gun the person put it in his pants.

  Disarmed and unable to move the blond and the other man who Motomi didn’t get a good look at kicked out his knee’s holding his arms in the air. Another man he had short brown hair with mix-matched eyes one was green another was blue. Then one of them hit him in the back of the head knocking him out cold.

 When Motomi came too, he found himself restrained on a chair, ropes tied tightly around his wrist. Motomi looked up when a man with reddish-brown hair, and black eyes walked over to the door. Leaving him alone for a few minutes, the room he happened to be in had a wooden table pushed against the right wall, with a chair. There was a small window in front of him and to his left was a door which leads outside.

 When Motomi looked up two new men walked in one had long white hair that flowed down his back, his eyes were an intense green color. The man next to him had black hair pulled back into a ponytail and his eyes were a purple color.

 The man with black hair looked at the reddish brown hair man and with a deep voice said, "Leave us." The man nodded his head leaving him alone with the two new people. The white hair man pulled up a chair sitting in front of Motomi.

 The man leaned forward, “I heard you been digging up information on him.”

 Him? Motomi thought of a moment before, “You mean Akira.”

 The black hair man walked behind Motomi while the white hair man stared him down, "Yes. People die when they dig. I'm pretty sure you know this." A man that Motomi was very familiar with was dragged into the room. The man had brown hair caked in blood, his eyes were swollen shut, but if they were open they would be a vibrant blue color. His body was covered in wounds the white hair man stood up pushing the chair back with a nod to the other man they left the four of them alone. The white hair man put his foot on top of Derrick. Motomi had to wonder how long he was out for and how they knew about Derrick who told him everything.

 The white hair man dug his foot into Derrick who had passed out a long time ago from the pain inflicted upon him, "Now then I'll ask you one question and depending on the answer it will decide on whether you live or die."

 The white-haired man nodded his head towards the black haired man who title Motomi head up, pressing a dagger against his throat the white hair man asked, "Why are you digging?"

 Motomi swallowed, “I was curious.”

 The black hair man face forms a cruel smile as he pressed the dagger against him, "Wrong answer."

 “Wait! I know him.” Motomi said as he felt the blade start to dig. The black hair man stopped looking at the other who nodded his head, “Do you always look into people you know?”

 "No, but there was something different about him. I needed to know." Motomi pleaded with them.

 Motomi felt the blade completely lift from his neck as the black-haired man whispered to the others outside that he couldn't hear from here. The white hair man dug his foot deeper into Derrick who groaned,

 "If you're lying. You die in the most painful way possible and it won't be by hand I will tell you that." The white-haired man said.

 Motomi didn’t know how long they had been staring at each other before the door opened again with Akira walking into the room.

 "Do you know him?" the black haired man said as Akira looked over at him,

 "Yes. I meant him a few days ago. He's an information broker, but he's the type to sell it." Akira said as he walked over the white hair man, kneeling down to look at Derrick,

 “Zackary, why is this man here?”

 The white hair man now known as Zackary replied, "He was the leak."

 Akira nodded his head as he turned to look at the black haired man, "Damien can you?" Akira asked as he motioned towards Derrick when the black hair man now known as Damien nodded his head and left the room again.

 Zackary sat down on top of the desk as Damien came back into the room with first aid kit, “Thanks.” Akira said as he started to fix up Derrick.

 “So this man.” Zackary said pointing towards Motomi, “Is the dirty type of information broker.”

 Akira nodded his head.

 “Then why would he dig up information on you.”

 Akira stood up once the man's wounds were tented too before looking Motomi into the eyes, "I don't know. Why is that?"

 Motomi felt his blood run cold at the hard look in Akira’s eyes. Akira’s eyes were so cold they could freeze hell itself. His tied hands shook behind him,

 "Because I was curious. There were too many unknowns about you."

 Akira nodded his head, but, “Who are you protecting?’

 Motomi tried to keep a blank face, but when Damien return to the position behind him he caved, “Rin. Rin saw you and Shiki together. He was just as curious as I was.”

 Akira crossed his arms and cursed his own stupidity, but there wasn't anything he could do, but he did sigh, "I shouldn't even be doing what I'm doing, I should just let them kill you and Rin, but your useful so I'll make you a deal, but if you agree to this deal your life will be saved, but you'll owe me a life-debt."

 Motomi didn't have to think twice, he would agree to anything right now, Akira walked over to Motomi lifting his head up when Damien moved the knife away from him and stood beside Akira with his arms crossed,

 "You will be a tool for us to use until I release you from your life-debt. As an information broker, you will bring me any type of information that is needed at any given time." Akira paused for a second as he continued, "If you break these or betray me in any way you will die."

 Motomi nodded his head as Akira let go of his face, ‘Say it.”

 Motomi slowly opened his mouth, "I agree."

 Akira with his back turned to him looked over his shoulder, “You owe me a life-debt.”

 Akira looked down at Derrick with a sad look on his face, Zackary and Damien grabbed his shoulders as if to comfort him, Akira took a deep breath before saying, “Wake him, I want answers and someone untie Motomi and take him far away from here.”

 Akira kept his back to Motomi as he left the room when Derrick woke up with Zackary, Damien, and Akria over him. He started to shake, Akira kneeled down, "Why did you do it?"

 Derrick looked down at his treated wounds, even though Derrick had betrayed Akira he still treated his wounds, he looked back up at Akira’s face tears streaming down his face, “I’m sorry, but I owed him too, and..”

 Akira sigh, “You should know better than to think I wouldn’t find out about it. You broke the deal, and the deal wasn’t even a life-debt either. It was a simple one which was  not to tell anyone about my past and I would keep you safe.”

 Akira stood up as he started to walk away, “Wait! Give me another chance.”

 Akira sighed, he turned his head as Zackary and Damien stopped, “Why should I?”

 Derrick kept his head low due to the shame he felt for betraying Akira. Who gave him everything and he couldn't even keep the promise he made, he had to make it up to him somehow, Derrick looked up into Akira's blue-green eyes and spoke, "Use me. I can become another information broker for you with this I'll owe you a life-debt and you could always have my services."

 Akira rolled the idea over in his head before, “How do I know you won’t betray me again?”

 "Let me prove it to you," Derrick said as Akira turned around crossing his arms, Akria spoke,

 "If he wants to prove his loyalty put through the ringer," Akira said to Zackary and Damien who both nodded as Akira left the building.

 Akira sighed, he didn't know why the King Cobras listen to him, but they did. He was happy that they held him in such high regard, but it just didn't make sense to him as he made his way back to Nano's place for the night.


	19. Dom's Findings

 It had been a few days since giving Derrick another chance and having Motomi own him a life-debt as Akira looked up time from time to watch Nano work with Keisuke who seemed to have gotten a lot better in fighting in such a short period of time it made Akira wonder if something else was going on, but he shrugged it off since there were more important things for him to be worrying and with those thoughts in mind he closed his sketchbook. Standing up, phone in hand he looked at the time which read noon.

 “Going somewhere?” Nano asked as Keisuke leaned against the wall breathing heavily.

 "Yeah, I got to go check up on some things," Akira said as he walked towards the door,

 “On what?” Keisuke asked before Akira could leave the greenhouse. Akira sighed looking behind him he responded,

 "To check up on someone I know." As Keisuke opened his mouth to ask another question he left the greenhouse. He hurried down the darken alleyways away from Nano's place and once he made it onto the main road he slowed down. In the distance, he could hear the clanging of metal along with a deep voice. Akira sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he knew these two sounds quite well not wanting to run into Gunji or Kiriwar he turned left down the nearest alleyway.

 Akira looped around to avoid the pair as he stopped in front of a decaying building. The building used to be tall, but half of the building had clasped on itself. The building windows were busted out since the door was covered over with a slab of cement. Akira walked around to the side of the building to find a window that wasn't covered from the cement, putting on his gloves he ran up the building before grabbing a hold of the window and pulled himself into the room. Akira looked at his gloves and picked out the shards of glass that were embedded into his hands before taking them off to see if the glass was able to dig through into his hands which it did not once he put them on he looked around the room he climbed into.

 The room was white with black mold in the corners of the room, putting his jacket sleeve over his mouth and nose to keep the mold from getting into his system he walked around the edge of a hole which was in the middle of the room to get to the semi-covered door. He hopped onto the cement pillar, walking slowly down it taking his arm away from his mouth and nose he grabbed the edges of the door frame and slowly he moved his legs out of the room and once his feet the ground he moved the rest of his body out of the room. The hallway was just as bad as the room he just left. Akira happened to be on a ledge where the hallway clasped onto the bottom floor which Akira had to get to. The ledge had just enough room for Akira to sit down on and jump onto the cemented pillar.

 Akira walked on the cemented pillar which happened to led straight into the building's basement which Akira needed to get into, he stopped when he noticed some wiring up ahead with a deep sigh, he slowly moved the black wires away from the opening into the basement, he jumped down from the cemented pillar into the hole in the ground.

 In the basement it seemed there was more of the black wiring which he moved aside with his gloved hands as he moved he notice the walls happened to be a greyish color as he looked into each room which lined both walls he walked until he moved aside an old wooden door and inside the room had Zachary, Damien, and Derrick whose head was down, blood dripped from his brown hair. His shirt was bloody from whip marks, cuts lined his hands and face.

 "What the hell?" Akira asked as he glared at the pair, "I said put him through the ringer not to torture the man."

 Zachary sighed, “That’s not our doing. It’s Shiki’s”

 Akira crossed his arms as he moved towards Derrick, “Of course it is.” Akira said as he uncrossed his arms, slowly raising Derricks face towards him, Derricks eyes were closed, his breathing was shallow, “Can one of you please get me a first-aid. I need to fix him up again before he dies.”

 He could hear the two in the back as they put down medical supplies next to his feet, “Did he put anything into Derrick.” Akira asked as he slowly let go of Derrick’s face.

 "Don't know we just got here," Damien responded as Akira grabbed a pair of scissors from the box. He cut Derrick's shirt off to look at his chest with a sigh of relief there happened to be no deep wounds on his chest. Akira started to clean out the wounds on Derrick's chest who would grunt in pain from time to time.

 “Why would you ask us if Shiki put anything into Derrick?” asked Zachary as he made his way towards Akira, but before Akira could answer Shiki did,

 “None of your damn business that’s why.”

 Akira looked over to see Shiki who eyed Zachary daring him to ask again. Akira sighed as he continued on with cleaning Derricks wounds.

 "Why are you even here?" Zachary asked Shiki as Akira motioned to Damien to help move Derrick so he could get at his back wounds. Akira raised his eyebrow as Shiki gave Zachary a deadpan look as if the question itself was so stupid that it didn't deserve a response. Damien held Derrick as straight as he could from the blood-soaked metal chair. Cleaning the whip marks on Derricks back, he wrapped Derricks upper body with clean bandages.

 "Hold him while I get something to clean the chair," Akira said to Damien who nodded his head as Akira walked to the back of the room where a closet happened to be, as Zachary who got angrier at the lack of respond from Shiki. Akira grabbed a few towels to clean the chair off, he threw the towels to the side, grabbing the scissors again he cut off Derrick's pants leaving him in just black boxers he motioned for Damien to set Derrick back onto the chair which he did before he continued to clean out his wounds.

 "You've gone too far!" Zachary yelled at Shiki who glared at him and in a deep deadpan voice said,

 “Have I now?”

 “You have! Akira only wanted to put Derrick through the ringer not torture him!”

 Akira sighed as he heard Shiki took out his katana, he looked over at the pair Shiki’s bloodlust eyes peered into Zachary’s green eyes who glared at him,

 "You dare?" Zachary said as Shiki pointed the tip of his katana at Zachary with a smirk that caused many men to shake from fear he said,

 “Of course. After all who knows how long you’ll be in power or even if the Yakuza will be around after this civil war.” Zachary didn’t know how to reply as Akira stood up,

 "Shiki," Akira said with his hand on Shiki's who understood without Akira having to say anything after all Shiki knew Akira hated losing resources, but on the other hand Shiki didn't like losing resources either, but he had no problem putting the resources in their places as he put his katana way to thumb a small black device he kept in his pocket.

 "This is why I like working with Akira than you," Zachary said.

 Shiki smirked, “No be lucky that you work with Akira because you wouldn’t have survived if you tried working with me.”

 Akira sighed as he went back to Derrick as he wrapped the wounds he had on his legs. Shiki wasn't wrong that it was Zachary who happened to be the lucky one because if he worked with Shiki. Shiki would have tortured him and implanted a tracking device that had auto-recorder on it which Shiki can listen to at any time and if the person with this device crossed a line he would inject a small dose of Refine Acid that the small device held. Akira hated Refine Acid he had seen a man that was killed by it and it wasn't pretty. Refine Acid in its truest form could kill a man within seconds since the acid liquidates the organs and that would be the kindest death you can get with it. In small doses Refine Acid can cause unimaginable pain when injected. A person blood will feel like it's boiling, their body heat will raise and when they start to sweat it will feel like their skin is burning.

 Akira couldn't stand it, but he knew Shiki had no problem using it. How Shiki and himself went about our business was vastly different. He went by a reward system so to speak. He treated his resources with respect and in return, they treated him with respect while Shiki went by a punishment system. Anyone that crossed him would be subject to torture and if they kept on repeating the same actions Shiki would implant the device when the person would pass out from either the pain or blood-loss.

 Akira remembered what Shiki told him when Akira stumbled upon him punishing his people, I don't need their respect. I need there fear to be greater for even if they want to betray me there fear will keep them quiet. After that Akira never said anything about it even though Shiki had experimented more with it. Akira didn't know what his findings were, but they must have been good since he would smirk with every new development.

 Akira stood up when he was done with treating Derrick's wounds. He turned to find Shiki leaning against the wall watching him with Zachary on the other side who happened to be watching Shiki with a sigh he made to address the pair when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled out his phone noticing Dom calling him, answering the phone before he could even say hello Dom said,

 “Akira! I got it!” Dom said excitedly over the phone.

 Akira rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Well then tell me.”

 “You alright?” Dom asked in a worried voice that could be heard clearly through the phone.

 Akira sighed, “Yeah I’m alright. So tell me.”

 So he did, he told Akira about how Project Tanda was connected to Project Nicole, how the CFC and the Nikkouen were forming similar projects. How the Nikkouen found out about Project Nicole. How they are both trying to bring in Nicole and Null-Nicole. How Nikkouen was given information about Null-Nicole and continued experimentation on it. Which Akira had to cut in,

 "Wait you're saying that it was Nikkouen who has control over Project Tanda, not the CFC?"

 “No, the CFC wants the people who are Project Nicole and Null-Nicole to put them back into the program. The Nikkouen is looking for Null-Nicole and they are the ones that made a deal with the Southern Suns.”

 He could feel Zachary watching him as Shiki grabbed Akira pulling him close so he to could hear the conversation with an arm wrapped around Akira which caused Zachary to glare at the arm wrapped around him while Shiki listened into the rest of call.

 "I thought it was the CFC that made the deal, not Nikkouen," Akira respond.

 "That's what I thought too at face value, but when I dug deeper it became clear that it was Nikkouen," Dom said.

 Unknowingly Akira didn’t notice that he leaned in closer to Shiki who smirked over Akira’s head towards Zachary and Damien who was watching the whole affair.

 "What is the project? Why are they only thinking about the Null-Nicole? Why hire the Southern Suns?” Akira asked as Shiki gripped him tighter.

 “I don’t know what it is. I couldn’t get that far into it, but from what I understand they hired the Southern Suns because they had dealings with the Null-Nicole and they had gotten information from the Southern Suns that the CFC had found Null-Nicole and how the CFC was also looking for Nicole. The Nikkouen doesn’t care about Nicole they want Null-Nicole badly.”

 Akira breathed deeply, he didn't think the Southern Suns knew anything about him being Null-Nicole, but they did which raised a question on how since Akira and Nano tried there damnest to delete all information about them. Sighing Akira responded, “Anything else?”

 “Yeah. There’s a person in Toshima who goes by the name Dante. Have you heard of him?”

 “Dante? I’ve never heard that name before.” Akira said.

 “I don’t know much about him either, but from what I understand he might have more information than I do since he worked with Nikkouen.”

 “Thanks for the lead. Have you heard anything from Day?” Akira asked as he noticed the glares Zachary was shooting Shiki who ignored them.

 "Yeah, the CFC killed him. Nikkouen had sent him over to find out more about Project Nicole, but they found out that he was a spy from my understanding of how he died was nightmare worthy."

 Akira caught Shiki’s eye as he said, “Damn it. He was a good one too. Be careful that the same thing doesn’t happen to you.”

 Dom laughed, "I think they're more worried about getting it all wrong again."

 Akira chuckled a little at that, “But still and thanks for the information”

 "No problem and yes I'll be careful, but let me know when you're free we'll hang out sometime."

 "Sure," Akira responded as they said bye to each other. Akira hung up the phone, putting it back into his pocket. He noticed Zachary and Damien looking away from himself and Shiki who still held him close, he felt Shiki put his head underneath his chin then said,

 “Your information gets here faster than mine does.”

 Akira laughed, “True, but you get more information than I do.”

 "True," Shiki said as Akira moved away from him. He crossed his arms as he stood in front of Shiki,

 “Dante one of your men?”

 "Of course," Shiki said as he pushed off the wall causing Akira to step back a bit. Shiki started to walk away grabbing Akira by the wrist as he did so. Akira sighed looking over his shoulders saying goodbye to the pair who glared at Shiki causing him to smirk at the pair who also said goodbye to Akira.


	20. Information Freely Given

 Shiki had dragged Akira through many different alleyways how many who could say as they walked into an old apartment building. Honestly, Akira was surprised with how well it held up since most buildings around here are caved in. They walked up a metal staircase which led to the second floor stopping in front of room 202 Shiki walked into the room with Akira behind him. Closing the door Akira looked around the apartment, the walls were white with black flooring, there was a dark wood desk pushed up against the wall by the door, there was a double bed pushed by the window, a small dark wood side table, by the side of the desk was another door which led into the bathroom.

 "What? Bloodstained walls were too good for you?" Akira asked as he sat on the bed.

 "That room happened to be taken by the dead bodies I seem to collect for my experiments," Shiki said as he looked over his shoulder at Akira who laughed,

 "Oh please, you don't need the dead for that."

 “Of course I rather like using my living subjects.” Shiki said as he pulled out a folder handing it over to Akira,“Entertain yourself with this.”

 Akira rolled his eyes as he grabbed the folder from Shiki. Opening the folder, he grabbed the papers inside of it, reading over the different formula's, the cause and effects of each chemical used on the subject. The effects of combining different chemicals to see their reactions before giving it to the subject to see how the combination of the drugs affects the test subject before deciding to inject the chemicals into the test subject causing unimaginable pain to the subject. The scientist comparing the reactions to the new chemicals on the body.

 Before Akira could look at the next page a knock on the door sounded around the quiet room, looking up as a short man with short black hair and black eyes walked into the room. He wore a long sleeve deep red shirt with holes at the bottom of the sleeves that he could slip in his thumbs. His pants were a deep black and baggy with holes over the knee's and his feet were covered with a pair of black boots. The man had a bullhorn ring piercing as he stopped in the middle of the room. His black eyes widened as he looked at Akira. Akira could only raise an eyebrow before looking back down at the papers.

 Akira didn’t know this person and he could only guess that it was one of Shiki’s informants.

 "Speak," Shiki commanded. The man started to shake as he turned his eyes towards Shiki who happened to be leaning against a wall with his katana in hand.

 “Right.” The man stuttered.

 Akira sighed looking up at the pair, “Who are you?”

 "That's Dante," Shiki answered before Dante could who was still a stuttering mess from nerves.

 “Does he always do this?” Akira asked as he moved aside the folder away from the man’s priding eyes as he looked over at Akira.

 "Yes," Shiki said as he moved his katana towards Dante's face, touching the side of his neck Shiki forced Dante to look back at him with a hard glare on his face the stuttering Dante started to share the information he had gotten to Shiki who just listened as Akira watched the man a sinking feeling overcame him as Dante continued to talk. Akira opened his jacket grabbing a small ball keeping hold of it he grabbed a water bottle as the man happened to be eyeing him. Akira took a sip of his water as he continued to tell Shiki all the information that they just learned from Dom, but then,

 "I ran into some of the people they experimented on and they're just wrong. There hard to kill. Their eyes were black, their veins were popping out of there bodies and the color of there veins wasn't normal. They were black, but what was weird is they seemed to be in pain like just walking hurt them, but the strength behind it all. I can't even imagine how strong they truly are."

 Sensing something wrong with the story as Akira watched Shiki eye him,

 "That wondering eye of yours…"Shiki trailed off as he pulled out a small black controller. Akira knew what it was as he looked away as he heard the click of the controller. A scream fell out of Dante's mouth as Akira turned back to look at the man on the floor, getting up off the bed Shiki stared down at Dante like an animal that just caught its prey. Shiki's face was devoid of all emotions as Dante continued to scream. Blood slowly started to rise from his skin and out of his mouth. Dante clawed at the black floor leaving in his wake blood and nails behind as he clawed harder at the floor as the pain got worse.

 Akira sat on the floor by Dante sweat seemed to be dripping from his hair with the small ball he pulled out of his jacket earlier he said,

 “I can help ease the pain,” Akira said as he looked up at Shiki who was watching him as he slowly turned off the controller.

 Dante spat out blood before saying, “You can?”

 Akira smiled gently at him, “I can.” Akira slowly opened his hand to show Dante the small ball in his hand.

 "What is it?" Dante asked as he shakily took the small ball from Akira's hand.

 "Reaper gave it to me a while ago. Said I can use it on anyone I think I could trust even if the person did wrong." Akira said as Dante rolled the ball in his hand.

 "What does it do?" Dante asked his eyes shining with tears Akira put his hand over Dante's

 "It makes all the pain of any type of torture go away. You won't feel a thing and no matter what anybody does to you." Akira said as he watched Dante's face.

 “Why give this to me?” Dante asked.

 Akira smiled softly at him, "Because I feel like I could trust you with my life." Akira noticed Shiki rolling his eyes as he watched the scene play out. Akira himself had to keep from rolling his eyes, as well as Dante, fell silent at his words.

 Akira pulled out another water bottle, he uncapped it and slid it to Dante, "If you want to use that all you have to do is tap it on the edge of the water bottle then pour the powder inside and mix it up by shaking it with the lid on and taking a single sip and with that everything will go away."

 Akira leaned back as Dante's faces showed that he came to a conclusion and did just what Akira said. Shiki and Akira watched Dante's face as it brightens up and the pain seemed to have disappeared. He slowly got up with Akira following suit,

 “I feel so much better, no better than that. I feel amazing.” Dante said. Akira smiled softly at Dante.

 "That is the whole point," Akira said as he sat back down on the bed. Shiki glared at Dante then at Akira who was smiling sweetly at Dante.

 “Is there anything else you need to report to me?” Shiki said in a cold voice.

 Dante shook his head as he left the apartment feeling better than he has in recent years. When the door closed Shiki grabbed the water bottle that was left behind, putting it on the desk he said,

 “Nice show. How long?”

 "Two days," Akira responded as he handed Shiki a small purple bottle filled with ink, Shiki put in two drops of the ink as he capped it he shook the bottle up waiting for the ink to fill it completely then he put it in the dresser drawer,

 "Move over," Shiki told Akira who did as he threw off of his leather cloak on the back of a chair. He laid down on the bed as Akira opened the folder again to look at the papers. Shiki had his arm over his face while Akira sat crossed leg next to him. It was quiet for a time as Akira looked over the second paper. Akira couldn't shake the feeling that he seen these before. He looked at the chemical compounds then the realization came to him,

 “Shiki! This is the Nicole Virus formula and possible notes from one of the researchers experience working with the Project Nicole!” Akira looked down at Shiki who moved his arm his red eyes piercing straight into Akira’s own blue-green eyes. He sat up leaning against Akira as he flipped to the next page which Shiki read over Akira’s shoulder.

_January 1 - Happy New Year! I was told that I would be part of a new project called Project Nicole. The project itself seems to be an interesting project to be part of. To make a human weapon. It is a dream, but a dream I am curious about. It makes me wonder what will happen when the dream becomes a reality. I fear this project may be too big for us to handle, but I can not turn back I can only go forward. I just hope that I don't live to regret this._

 Akira paused in his reading, he didn’t know that something like this was still out there. Akira and Nano tried there damnest to delete all information about the pair, but it seemed like that wasn’t the case which brought up a question where did this come from? Who had it? Or more importantly how much is known and unknown. Akira wouldn’t get answers just by thinking alone he continued to read on;

_May 31 - The project was as I feared a huge undertaking that seemed too big for us to handle. More test subjects come every day. I try my hardest to stay away from the children who are in the project, but it is hard to pass by them. There young innocent faces smiling because they have a home now even though their true home was ripped away from them and new memories in place of the old ones. I wonder if the memories they erased are truly gone or are they only hiding behind the lies._

_July 4 -The new test subjects reactions to the drug vary. Some don't show signs, others do and the ones that do…It honestly breaks my heart. The lucky ones are the ones that don't show signs because they get sent to a nearby orphanage, but the ones that do show signs stay here to experiment on more, but it seemed there strength is held by there anger. Things kept hidden seemed to be coming up for the children that show signs of reactions. Due to this, they started to kill the children that held to much anger and were reported as violent. I had begged the other scientist not to kill the children, but…my words fell on deaf ears. For every child that had a reaction, there was always one that was killed due to the mental break down or due to there violent behavior. I fear what will become of this project._

_September 12 - Finally a match happened to be made the other day. It came from a young man in his early teens. They plan on experimenting more on him. I just hope he survives all of this because I don't know how much longer I can take watching them kill the children._

_October 31 - Today was Halloween and it was a strange day. I meant a new child when I didn't mean to, but the child happened to be a little boy. When I ran into him he had toppled over and after I helped him up and told him I was sorry. He didn't respond at all. All he did was just looked up at me. He looked at me with contentment like he understood what was going on even though the boy just got here. When I introduce myself to him all he said was this, "They're angry."_

_I had asked him who’s angry and then he responded, “We create only to destroy. We destroy only to create. When will the cycle end.” Then the little boy walked away from me, but I couldn’t get what that boy said to me out of my head no matter how hard I tried._

_December 25- It's Christmas. They had just passed out the gifts to the children. They wanted to make it seem like what they weren't doing wasn’t morally wrong, but it made the kids happy, but the little boy I meant back in October just looked at the gift in his hand like it was a foreign object. I couldn't see what the present was, but it seemed the boy didn't care much for it because he had thrown it into the trash when he thought no one was looking and left the room._

 Akira stopped reading because he remembered that day. They had given him some weird box with plastic tools inside of it like a toolbox. Akira at the time wasn't impressed at the gift. He happened to be more annoyed than anything and when he had left it was to go see Nano while everyone else enjoyed there time in the living room of the center. It felt weird to read about himself as a child, but the insight of what the other scientist thought of him was an interesting one, but Akira wished that all documents of the project would just disappear, but he could wish and try to make it happen, but it seemed that it didn't matter how hard he or Nano try. There will always be copies of it. He mentally shook his head as he continued to read;

_January 4 - I learned more about the little boy today. It seemed that he first got here back in June, by the time I meant him the boy had already been in the project for a few months they had plans to continued to experiment on the boy. I didn't know the reason why until a new girl told me. He happened to be the Null-Nicole. I couldn't believe it. Honestly, I still can't believe it._

_March 4 - Why do I keep on watching this little boy! It's abnormal. I am not like that other man who is a monster in all but name. Why!? I can't wrap my head around it. It's like this need arises in me that I need to learn more about the boy as much as I possibly can, but how can I when I can't even get close enough to the child or even talk to him for that matter. The other scientist says that Null-Nicole is more dangerous than Nicole himself. If this is_ abnormal _behavior of mine is caused by Null-Nicole then I can believe it._

_April 15 - I saw something I shouldn’t have seen. Nicole and Null-Nicole seem to get along really well almost like they are friends. The lead scientist wanted to keep those two separated outside of the experiments. He never told the reasons why, but I get the feeling that he fears them._

__J_ une 25 - It seems Null-Nicole is smarter than others would have thought because just recently he almost got one of the scientists fired today. It seemed he got into some documents and changed what it had said. Only Null-Nicole and the scientist will be the only people know what the document truly said, but I get the feeling that Nicole also knows what was in that document. _

 Akira held back a laugh, that had been a good day. Nano had gotten annoyed with Emma to the point where he asked Akira if he could do something about her because he couldn't and since Akira was young they would just brush it off as a prank. Which they did, but Emma never forgave him, but it did the trick she was on the on-watch list they had for possible scientist who they deemed to be a danger to the project. A few months free of Emma. Nano and Akira couldn't have been happier. Honestly, the document wasn't meant for his young eyes since it talked about what other experiments they wanted to do.

 They were harmless in nature, but Akira knew about the on-watch list and he had decided to play that card. The experiments became ten times worse with possible death as a result of the experiment. Akira would play the innocent I don't know what this says but it seems bad card. It worked out in his favor. They thought it was a prank and it got them Emma free for a whole two months. It was a good time. Akira mentally shook his head as he continued to read;

  _August 1 - Where does Null-Nicole get all this information from? Just yesterday he was able to get a top aid scientist fired! How was able to find out that the top aid scientist was doing extra experiments on Nicole to see how far his pain thresh hold would be? It almost killed him! How was he able to find that out? How was he able to use the information in such a way that he was able to get people to believe him? Did Nicole help him with the information? That would be the only logical conclusion and the one I hope for because if it is the other option I fear for the future._

_November 5 - I fear him. I fear everything about him. I want nothing to do with this boy or this project for that matter! I don’t care anymore. I need a way out! I want out! I can’t take it anymore._

_December 1 - I feel eyes on me. I can feel them everywhere! I know he’s watching me. He’s waiting for me in the shadows. I can feel it, but I can not see it. He’s going to kill me! I know it! And he’ll get away with it! I can’t stop shaking from it. I see him all the time. No matter where I go. I turn and he’s there. I close my eyes and he’s there. Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone! I beg you! Please leave me alone!_

_January 1 - Happy fucking New Year! I finally found a way out of the project now I don’t have to see him again. I have survived! Take that you fucker!_

_May 20 - I don't know how many years have passed, but I just saw him the other day. Null-Nicole, he grew up. I couldn't believe it at first, but when I passed him by on the streets I knew. That feeling of obsession overcame me. I wonder what would happen if I tried to talk to him. Maybe he remembered me? Maybe not. He was young when I left the project. Man do I feel like an idiot for thinking this boy would kill me back then. I'm glad that my mind is my own. I think getting away from the project was the best thing that happened to me._

_March 1 - A year has pasted…I’ve been watching him. I can’t stop the need. The obsession of mine. Maybe I can act upon it since he isn’t a little boy anymore…I don’t know._

_May 2 - I think this will be the last time I write in this journal…I must do something…To save him…_

 Save him? Save him from what? Akira thought to himself as he turned to the next page. A drawing was at the end of it…A drawing that Akira was familiar with as he picked up the drawing of a burning house with people watching in the distance. There was silence between the two as Shiki laid back down and Akira grabbed his sketchbook and started to draw out the formula. It was weird to be like this again and dare he say it, he missed it. A lot. The realization of this made him pause for a second. He really did miss it. Akira wishes he could lie to himself. Deny it, but he couldn't and what made it worse is how much he hated it.

 He knew this was all a game to Shiki. Even Akira knew it was a game. A game they've been playing for years now, but Akira knew that this game they were playing only one of them will come out on top and at the moment it wouldn't be himself. Akira could feel himself slowly slipping away and slowly falling into an obsession. Something that Shiki wanted. Something Akira fought so hard against, but he feared the worse because he knew the worse was coming. He knew Shiki would use the debt owed to him. What he would do to Akira was anybody's guess. He just hoped he didn't lose himself completely.

 Shiki opened his eyes as he watched Akira who didn't notice Shiki watching him. As he was deep in thought. Shiki knew what he was thinking about after all it was part of his plan to break Akira. He wanted everything about Akira. He wanted to be the only person Akira could trust. Shiki wanted Akira to have a deep obsession of him like he had of Akira. Even though Akira most likely thought he was losing this game the truth of the matter was Shiki lost the game a long time ago, but he would never say it because he wanted to drag Akira down into the depths of hell with him and there would be no one to stop him from doing it. He made sure of it.

 Akira shook his those thoughts away as he noticed Shiki watching him. Akira didn’t know how long Shiki had been watching him be deep in thought and he felt angry at himself for not noticing it, but Akira’s train of thought was broken again when Shiki spoke up,

 “I will never understand why people say they rather work under you than me. Out of the two of us. I think you would be the more dangerous one.” Shiki said.

 Akira laughed, “Maybe, but I think it has more to do with how we treat our people. I have more of a gentle hand while you don’t.”

 Shiki gave him a deadpan look, "You know what you're getting with me. While with you they don't just like what you did with Dante."

 Akira sighed as he started to draw again, “Your the one that wanted that formula done. I don’t need things like that.”

 Shiki shrugged, "You owed me. I needed something to track besides what I put in."

 “True, but it still surprises me that they just don’t break open the ball, but end up doing it the way you tell them to. Never realizing that they just injected a small tracker into there lips.” Akira said as he started to break down some of the components of the formula. Akira remembered clearly the day that Shiki told him to make the formula. Akira at the time needed information even though he had left the underworld behind someone of a high profile was willing to pay big money for the information he had. Akira remembered the man clearly he was tall with balding black hair, beady black eyes and a muscular built. He was wearing a suit when he came to Akira to get a new tattoo. The man’s name was Cole.

 Cole was a higher up in the CFC government, he needed information on a person who had blackmail information on him. The person name was Key. Akira knew the name Key. Key was an planted informant of the Nikkouren government on the other hand Key also happened to owe Akira a life-debt which put Akira in a undesirable position because he didn't want to lose his informant nor did he want to dirty his hands with this so Akira turned to Shiki who could ‘get him more information' on Key and use that without having to lead back to him. Shiki at the time was having a bit of trouble with his more rowdy informants. So they came to an agreement that Shiki do what Akira needed to be done and Shiki would get what he needed.

 The powder was just an added bonus to give the person hope when in reality it wasn't. Nine out of ten of the time the informants would let the powder go to there heads then they would end up dead. Which to Shiki he didn't mind too much because more often than not they planned on betraying Shiki or have already and this would be the only way for him get what he needed. If they died in the end so be it. The ones that didn't let the powder go to there heads were given a second chance after Shiki put them through a torture session. Akira always felt bad, but at the same time, they made the deal now they had to live with it. That was how life in the underworld worked. Now that Akira thought about it, it was to bad that Key didn’t end up in the research branch of the government it would have made his life a lot easier, but there wasn’t anything he could do about now.

 “At least the powder does what it is supposed to do for a time.” Shiki said breaking away Akira’s thought process as he continued, “By the way, how did you know that was part of the Nicole Virus?”

 "I have the other half," Akira answered as he showed Shiki the other half of the formula he had gotten from that floppy disk all those years ago. Shiki didn't say anything as he closed his eyes. Silence fell between the pair again as Akira went back to drawing out the different outcomes, combining new outcomes from the components before making a new solution. This was something Akira loved doing. He loved running numbers and finding new solutions to old problems. He loved the study of chemical reactions. He loved breaking down the chemicals to there base form.

 He couldn't help it. He loved doing this just as much as he loved drawing. In the end, Akira ended up combining the two because it was easier for him to see the outcome out on paper then see it in his mind's eye. Even though Akira loves tattooing, gathering information and fighting his true love was drawing and coming up with new solutions to old problems.

 It was just his thing as he lost himself in his drawings again. By the time he looked up night had fallen. Shiki who had turned on the light by the bedside table as it had gotten darker surprised Akira. He hadn't realized how long he was here for. He stretched out his back and neck hearing them both crack. Then got off the bed, he put away his sketchbook and pencils. Throwing on his jacket, he left the room without a backward glance at Shiki.

 Shiki smirked as Akira closed the door behind him as he chuckled darkly and whispered: "Enjoy it while it last."


	21. The return of Keisuke

 It's been two days since he left Shiki's place. During those two days, he had run into Motomi who asked about the ring that they forced on him. It was a bit weird having to explain that the ring was how they upheld his part of the deal. Telling him that the ring basically had poison in it and can kill him at any time if he gave the order to. It made him uncomfortable to explain, but Motomi took it all in stride and he had said that he could only blame himself and that he would uphold his part of the deal. Which Akira was grateful for because from what others had told Akira he was the best person to owe a life-debt to.

 It was said that if you need to owe someone a life-debt it better be Akira because he listens and he doesn't kill you personally someone else does. Who it is could be anybody's guess. The only people who knew was Akira and the person that died. Akira wouldn't tell his secrets to anyone. In the underworld, it was a well-known fact that the only way your getting information out of him is if he is well-paid or crossed which people respected because the price of the information is insane. A person must really want that information for the person to pay the prices Akira asks for.

 Akira couldn't help, but laugh when he first heard of it because of how true it was usually rumors have no base in reality, but this one did. It made it even better because of this rumor he had gotten more information than he could ever ask and many more people owed him a life-debt. It made his job a lot easier. Akira shook those thoughts away as Nano walked into the room. He only raised an eyebrow at the sketchbooks opened with many drawings in it.

 “Formula?” Nano asked as he sat down next to Akira.

 “Not yet. It’s all theory right now.”

 Nano only nodded his head as Akira started to put away his sketchbooks and pencils.

 "Akira," Nano said as he watched Keisuke bouncing around the room like a kid in a candy store.

 Akira only shook his head at Keisuke before answering,

 “Yeah?”

 "He's able to defend himself now," Nano said as he flashed a small smile at Akira who return it in kind,

 "Thanks," Akira said as Nano wrapped an arm around Akira who leaned into him. They were silent for a time, but when Akira looked up Nano happened to be lost in thought which was rare for him. When Akira was about to speak up Nano smiled sadly at him.

 “Nano? You alright?” Akira asked as he got up from the couch.

 "Yeah," Nano replied as he stood up as well to follow Akira outside to meet up with Keisuke who couldn't have been happier that he was able to go out on the streets of Toshima without worrying Akira.

 Akira smiled at Keisuke, "I got a few things to do, so let's get going."

 Keisuke beamed at him as he turned towards Nano, “Thank you!”

 Nano smiled, “Your welcome.”

 Keisuke waved as he left the greenhouse Akira turned around and hugged Nano who returned it. Letting go with a soft smile he left the greenhouse.

 "Where are we going?" Keisuke asked when Akira walked out of the greenhouse. Akira didn't answer as he looked up towards the gray sky. He wonders if the sky will ever hold a true blue again not tainted with the gray that came to be during the war. He shook those thoughts away as he answered,

 “The bar. I have a job for Motomi to do.”

 During the two days that he was with Nano. He had made the choice to tell Keisuke a little bit about what he does. He didn't go into details nor did he use names because he wanted to keep Keisuke away from his type of life. After all, if he did follow him into the underworld someone like Keisuke would be eaten alive without remorse and Akira didn't want that for his best friend.

 As they walked down the twisting alleyways. Akira stopped with Keisuke following suit as Akira listen to the too quiet alley as he said to Keisuke

 "It's too quiet.” As he looked around the alleyway it only had two ways in and out. The buildings were tall and dark. Some were caved in some of the doors were covered over with roofing or wood. The high windows happened to be broken in and the shattered remains of the glass laid on the ground. Akira didn't like the quiet nor how easy this type of place would be to ambush someone as he pulled out his dagger. Keisuke noticing this pulled out his own weapon.

 Nothing was said between the two as Akira faced one way as Keisuke faced the other way. He could hear footsteps in the distance. Akira hardens his glare at the alleyway entrance while Keisuke kept his eyes on the exit. People appeared from each end.

 Akira took a stance as several people walked into the alleyway. When they came closer Akira got a good look at them. Their skin was a pasty white, veins popping out colored black. The whites of there eyes were black and the color of there eyes was dull mending perfectly with the black. Then one of them ran forward attacking Akira who parred away the dagger aiming towards him. He could hear Keisuke taking a deep breath before his fight started.

 Akira danced to the tone of his song in his head as he stabbed and parried. These people were fast. Every time he would get a hit another one would try to grab him with there long fingers with long black nails. As they fought Akira noticed more of them starting to appear. Akira knew if they didn't make some type of pathway out of here they would be completely boxed in and who knows what would happen to them. Akira took out a small green round ball he threw it on the ground. A green mist surrounded the enemies on his side, but something weird happened. Instead of dying, it seemed to have made them angry. As they attacked more viciously.

 "Keisuke! We gotta run!" Akira yelled out as he slammed one of them into the wall as he ran with Keisuke behind him. He stabbed and pushed with Keisuke doing the same thing. They bolted down the alleyways. Akira could hear the footsteps behind him. He now understood what Dante meant as the alleyway opened up into a larger area with Keisuke running beside Akira. Akira stopped quickly scanning the area. The area they ended up in was dead. There was no tree's, no grass just caved in buildings.

 In the distance, Akira spotted a building that seemed tall enough for the two of them to hold out in as Akira grabbed Keisuke running towards the building as the people behind him continued to chase the pair. Akira led Keisuke down another alleyway and right underneath a broken window. Akira looked at the opening of the alleyway. As he heard the footsteps getting louder,

 "I hope you can jump high," Akira said as he pulled on his gloves he ran up the wall catching hold of the window. He pulled himself up as he held his hand out to Keisuke who jumped grabbing onto Akira's hand as he pulled himself into the room. Akira looked around the room. The room they were in seemed to be some type of office. Metal filing cabinets were pressed against the wall, a door leading out into the hallway and a wooden desk was in from of them.

 "We need to block the window," Keisuke said as he stood up. Akira nodded his head as they pushed the desk in front of the window. They both picked up a cabinet laying it down in front of the window. Covering it completely Akira leaned against the wall to catch his breath.

 "We can't stay here," Akira said as Keisuke who was still catching his breath nodded his head as they made their way to the door. Akira pushed Keisuke back a little bit who understood as Akira looked into the hallway. Akira wanted to groan because right in from them was a hole in the middle of the hallway,

 "Be careful," Akira said as he walked into the hallway with Keisuke behind him. Hearing voices from the floor below Akira put his finger to his mouth as he kneeled down by the hole,

 “Where are they?” A man with shaggy black hair said his voice deep and husky.

 "If they're not down here then they must be on the upper floors another man who had choppy blond hair with a deep voice said.

 “Then we need to get to the upper floors.” Another bored sounding voice could be heard.

 Akira backed away from the hole, swearing under his breath. He knew that they needed to get higher and hopefully there would be a room in this old building where they could barricade themselves in or even better an fire escape.

 "We're gonna to need to jump," Akira whispered to Keisuke. He knew that by doing this it would alert them to there place, but there wasn't a choice as Akira ran and jumped across the hole. Motioning for Keisuke to hurry which he did. Keisuke with his long legs happened to make it without Akira's help.

 “Upstairs!” Someone who heard the jumping yelled. Akira hurried down the hallway, opening the first door which was a stairwell that led up into the third floor. He pushed Keisuke inside as he shut the door behind him. Akira looked around to see if there was some way to lock the door, but there didn’t seem to be any as he ran up the stairs.

 “Higher?” Keisuke asked as they hurried down the hallway.

 "As high as we can go," Akira said breathlessly. He could hear the footsteps coming up behind him as Keisuke pushed the door open. Akira didn't know how many stairs they went up nor did he care, but when they closed the last door behind him. He knew that they needed a room with a window and a way to barricade it. As they ran past rooms stopping at the end of the hallway Keisuke pushed open the door and Akira ran through it. Closing it behind them, Akira took a quick look around as he spotted a tall dresser in the corner of the room. Keisuke and Akira lifted the dresser pushing it against the door.

 What Akira thought was a dresser happened to be a heavy glass cabinet which would have held old china. The room had an old couch sitting in front of an old TV. The side tables were broken. There seemed to be two other rooms. One lead into the bedroom another leads into the bathroom.

 Keisuke who stood up from catching his breath said,

 “What now?”

 "Pray this building has a fire escape," Akira said as he walked towards the window, he looked to the side and of course there wasn't a fire escape, but there was a metal rod sticking out of the next building, Akira looked down seeing more people most likely on the lookout in case Akira and Keisuke happened to escape and run down the alleyway.

 Akira glared at them as he turned away from the window, he moved towards the bedroom the bed was old most likely filled with bed bugs. The wood had holes in several places, he could feel that if he wasn't careful the ground would give way as he looked outside the window to see if there was a fire escape and there wasn't. Akira wanted to scream, but he didn't as he made his way back into the room.

 “So?” Keisuke asked when Akira walked out. Akira shook his head. Keisuke crossed his arms as they heard voices down the hallway,

 “They can’t run anymore.” A person with a manic voice said

 He could hear two people start to laugh, but, then,

 “Remember we are only after Akira.” A person said with a deep calm voice.

 Akira rubbed the back of his neck. He felt foolish to not have realized any of this even with the information he had heard from Dante. Regretting things that can't be undone won't change the situation at hand. Even though he did wonder why it was so easy for them to get away. What made it worse was why didn't they just kill Keisuke right off the bat instead of just letting them run away. All of this seemed to easy to Akira and he knew when things were too easy that there was always something else going on.

 What that thing is he could only guess at as he heard Keisuke next to him whisper “What the hell? Why are they after you?”

 Akira shrugged his shoulders in confusion then said, “I don’t know.” He knew the reason, but he wasn’t ready to share the reason why. That would dig up more scars than he was willing to admit as Akira made his way towards the wall by the door he said,

 “I’ll lead them away from here.”

 "You can't do that," Keisuke said as he followed Akira who looked over his shoulder,

 "Listen I need you to do something for me," Akira said as he pulled out a small note from his jacket pocket.

 “What do you want me to do with it?” Keisuke asked as he put the note into his pocket that Akira gave him.

 "Give that to Motomi and hide,” Akira said as he started to run towards the window before Keisuke could even call Akira back, he jumped grabbing onto the metal bar over to the next building. He moved towards the building as the people down below started to scream to the people inside the building that they had found him.

 Akira put his foot into a small hole lifting himself up on top of the roof he ran. He grabbed the edge of the roof building and hurried down the side of the building he jumped down on the ground and ran. He could hear them behind him. Yelling to catch him. He made his way into different buildings leaving out the back leading him on to different streets and alleyways trying to throw off the people chasing him. When he couldn't hear any more footsteps or people talking he stopped leaning against the brick wall of an old building to catch his breath. He pulled out his water to take a few sips of it as he looked from the entrance of the alleyway to the end only to see a familiar shape take form.

 Akira couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as Kau came into focus. He listened to see if he could hear Gunji or Kiriwar, but all he heard was nothing but the wind. Kau seemed to just sit there like he knew that Akira was down this alleyway and was waiting for him. Akira himself wasn't too sure about this whole situation with Kau. He didn't understand, but he wasn't going to question it now as he hurried the rest of the way out of the alleyway when he started to hear the footsteps again. Kau who heard him follow and started to lead Akira back through the twisting alleyways until they came upon the red-light district. Akira looked down at Kau who sat on the ground.

 "Thanks," Akira said as he ran his hand through Kau soft white hair. He didn't know why Kau helped him, but he was grateful for it. Akira watched as Kau stood on his hands and knees and hurried away from Akira back down the twisting alleyways. Akira shook his head as he headed towards the bar. He had high hopes that Keisuke did what he said and he could only hope that he decided to stay in one of the neutral zones.

 When he got to the bar everything was silent. Usually, you could hear the music playing from outside the bar, but not this time. Akira pulled out his dagger as he made his way down the stairs the smell of blood penetrated the air as he pushed open the door, he saw blood everywhere. Blood dripping from the ceiling. Stools, chairs, tables tipped over or thrown to the side. Glass covered the floor and bar area. Body parts laid shatter on the floor. Akira stepped away from the entrance, sighing to himself as he made his way to the hotel. Senseless death is one of the things Akira hated most in the world, but he knew he could never escape it because that was and still is the world that he lives in. A world he welcomed with open arms and didn't look back. He had no regrets of the choices he made in his life, but now all he could hope for was that Keisuke hadn't come upon the scene that he just found because that would have been just a brief look into the world that Akria was apart of.

 A world that gave the illusion of protection, family, and honor it all looked so pretty on the outside, but in reality, it was nothing more than a bloodbath. People wanting to get ahead by any means necessary. Murder, torture, humiliation, and manipulation everything was fair game, but what he could say proudly he had never tortured, humiliated and before coming here murdered anyone after all why get his hands dirty when he can have someone else do it for him.

 When he got to the hotel he saw Keisuke sitting with Motomi and Rin. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw them. Hands in his pockets he sat down on the couch next to Keisuke who had sat closer by the door.

 "Akira!" Rin said happily as he crawled over Keisuke who looked uncomfortable when Rin grabbed him around the waist laying his body on Keisuke and the other half wrapped around Akira who could only shake his head as Keisuke pushed Rin off of him which in turn caused Rin to sit on Akira.

 “What the hell are you doing?” Akira asked as he tried to move Rin off of him by standing up, but Rin clung to him like a monkey on a tree. Sighing Akira sat back down Rin smiled up at him as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Annoyed, but not willing to say anything about it he looked over at Keisuke and Motomi and asked,

 “What’s up?”

 Keisuke smiled nervously as he opened his mouth, “Nothing, I just got here, but I’m glad nothing happened to you.”

 Akira chuckled, “You don’t need to worry about me.”

 Keisuke looked down at his intertwine fingers, his knuckles were white from holding them too tightly. Keisuke never really realized how much Akira could take care of himself. He knew that he could to a degree, but not on this level. If Keisuke could do what Akira could do he wondered if he would have been able to continue to follow him instead of hiding away while whoever was after Akira chased after him. Keisuke wondered if all the training he did to be able to walk by Akira side mean anything after all he was pretty useless back there. He worried that Akira would think of him as useless even though he knew that Akira most likely didn't think that way, but he couldn't help it. Nano had taught him to fight, but what Akira did he couldn't do that. He wanted to do that. He wanted to be able to help Akira or to continue following him. He wanted to protect Akira, but he knew it was a foolish dream because Akira didn't need protecting.

 It had always been him that needed Akira's protection. Always him. Even with the little bit, Akira shared about his life he didn't go too deep into it. Telling him that someone like him would be dead before the days out or worse, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be by Akira's side. He would do anything to be able to stand beside him as an equal and he didn't feel like an equal to Akira. He felt like a side-kick in a superhero movie with Akira as the hero and him as the side-kick. He hated to feel like this but everything Akira did he wanted to do right beside him.

 “Keisuke?” Akira asked breaking Keisuke’s thought process.

 “Yeah?” Keisuke said as he looked back up at Akira who gave him a faint smile like he knew what Keisuke was thinking about and said,

 "You weren't useless. You did help." Keisuke didn't reply as he looked back down at his hands. Akira sighed to himself. He knew what Keisuke was thinking and it annoyed him that he thought like this. Akira hated this about Keisuke. He hated that Keisuke had a complex always comparing himself to Akira. Always wanting to do more than what he could do. Never truly realizing that some of the things Keisuke can do that Akira himself cannot do. Keisuke could place soldiers in areas that are most needed by there strengths. He knew how to use them best, but Akira didn't know how to do that. Keisuke saw his soldiers as people while Akira only saw them as pawns.

 Akira knew how to get information and what do to with it and how to use it which Keisuke did not, but Keisuke was a people person while Akira wasn’t. He didn’t get along with people too well because he was so used to hiding and scheming that he didn’t know what it truly felt like to be himself. Nano knew him since he was a child so he knew a lot about Akira. All of his flaws and faults he had, but he encouraged the scheming the information gathering because it suited both of their needs in the research center. It’s what kept them sane and sound of mind and when he started to have the dreams it was Nano that told him to write or draw it all out. He encouraged it because he didn’t want Akira to lose himself for without Akira Nano would have truly lost himself.

 During those times they were there only support system and it worked. Nano taught him many things, but he also learned things himself and by the time he was at the orphanage he became a shell so to speak. He knew Nano wouldn't do too well without him, but he had to respect what Nano did. He lived with the guilt, but he wanted to make Nano proud because if he did or would survive he would come and see him again. It may have taken a while, but it did happen and Akira did break the shell, but he stayed with the things he was good at which led to the life he leads now. Keisuke didn't belong in his world. Akira could see a good future for Keisuke a future where he isn't part of the underworld like Akira is. Akira could still see them being best friends, but even best friends drift apart. For no matter what Akira will always belong in the underworld while Keisuke belonged in this world. He just wished Keisuke could see that.

 "Akira," Motomi said causing Akira to be pulled from his thoughts looking at Motomi who had a cigarette in his mouth.

 “Yes?” Akira said as Motomi lean forward

 “You sure you want this done?”

 Akira didn’t say anything at first as he leaned back, pulling out his sketchbook as he said,

 “Of course. I wouldn’t have asked you to do it if I didn’t.”

 Motomi nodded his head as he watched Akira draw on Rin’s back who decided that Akira was a good body pillow. His blue eyes were closed, then they opened but before Rin could move Akira said,

 “Don’t move. You’ll ruin the drawing otherwise.”

 “Why are you drawing on me?” Rin asked as he laid back down.

 "Because you're on top of me," Akira responded in a deadpan voice as Rin laughed then said,

 “Did you hear about what happened at the bar?”

 Akira stayed silent as he drew what he and Keisuke ran into earlier.

 “No, what happened?” Keisuke asked Rin who stayed as still as possible before responding,

 “Someone went into the bar and killed everyone there.”

 Akira looked over at Keisuke wondering if he had seen the scene, but by the look of confusion and worry on his face told Akira he hadn’t. Akira stopped drawing for a second as he said,

 "I know I already saw it."

 Akira quickly moved his sketchbook out of the way as Rin quickly flipped onto his back to face Akira.

 “Really? What was it like?” Rin asked curiously.

 Akira sighed as he closed his sketchbook,

 “Horrible.”

 "Oh come on you gotta give me more information than that," Rin said as he snuggled up to Akira's stomach looking up at him pouting slightly. Akira raised an eyebrow at the display as he said,

 “No. That’s all you’re getting.”

 Rin crossed his arms and said,

 "You're no fun." Akira only shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really care about that too much. It didn't bother Akira that he had found the bar in nothing, but a bloodbath. He had seen worse than what he saw in the bar not like he would ever tell anyone about it and the only person that could have seen worse than Akira was Shiki himself. Honestly, now that he thought about it Akira had found it a little weird for Kau to be so far away from Gunji and Kiriwar it made him wonder the reason why that is. Since Arbitro would kill Gunji and Kiriwar if they lost Kau from what he had heard with how attached Arbitro was to Kau. From Akira's point of view, it happened to be an unhealthy obsessive type relationship and Akira could only imagine what Arbitro did to Kau or had Kau do for him. Akira mentally shook his head to leave that train of thought because he did not want to know and he had a feeling if he did find out that it would sicken him.

 When Rin decided to sit up instead of laying on top of Akira, Akira opened the sketchbook to finish his drawing. He wondered if the people Akira and Keisuke ran into were part of the experiment the Southern Suns were doing for Nikkuouen. Everything did point for that being the case as he thought back to when they almost got completely cornered he remember that he had killed some of them. If the bodies were still there then he would be able to see what is inside the body. It was too bad that he didn't have the equipment to be able to collect samples and study it and now he sounds like a hypocrite, well he could comfort himself in the knowledge that the body is dead, but would the blood and tissue still be good. Nevertheless, it didn't matter since he didn't have the equipment to study it in the first, but he did wonder if they installed anything into the bodies.

 If the bodies were still there then he had to hurry and backtrack before the bodies were collected. He closed the sketchbook, putting it back into his jacket he stood up,

 "Where are you going?" Rin asked as he watched Akira get up.

 “There’s something I need to do. Keisuke do you want to come?” Akira said as he looked at Keisuke who nodded his head. Akira hurried out of the hotel with Keisuke hot on his heels,

 “Where are we going?” Keisuke said from Akira right side as they ran.

 "Backtracking to the alleyway. I hope the bodies are still there." Akira said as he turns the corner.

 "What do you hope to find there besides dead bodies?" Keisuke asked as they started to slow down.

 "What is inside of them is a point of interest," Akira said as they stopped in the spot that they were ambushed at.

 “Like what?” Keisuke asked as he looked around with Akira for any dead bodies.

 "You don't want to know," Akira said as he ran his fingers through his hair. They must have taken the bodies in the time from Akira running from them to getting to the hotel. Nevertheless what was odd was there wasn't even any blood on the ground which he found interesting. He could have sworn he had killed some of them and by that logic, there should have been blood on the ground, but the ground was clear of blood. He wondered if he still had blood on his blade as he pulled it out to look at it, but there wasn't any. How odd, he turned to Keisuke and said,

 “Let me see you’re blade.”

 “Why?” Keisuke asked as he pulled out his blade, passing it to Akira who looked it over noting there wasn’t any blood on it.

 "Because it's unnatural not to have some type of blood on a blade," Akira said passing it back to Keisuke who looked at his blade in confusion,

 "There should have been left over blood from the fight, but there isn't any," Akira explained as he looked into his blade holder to find there wasn't any blood. He didn't remember cleaning the blade since his first worry was to get away,

 “Did you clean it?”

 "No," Keisuke responds as he put away his blade. Akira nodded his head. Then what the hell was going on Akira thought to himself as he backtracked to the building they were holding out in until Akira decided to lead them away, but before they could get halfway there Akira heard someone calling his name. When he turned around he saw Zachary and Damien.

 “Who are they?” Keisuke asked as he followed Akira.

 "Contacts. Stay here." Akira said as he hurried over to the pair. It was curious for the pair to approach him when he was with another person well unless it's with Shiki, but that's neither here nor there as he put his hands in his jacket pocket and the first thing that came out of Zackary's mouth was,

 “Who’s he?”

 Damien laughed as Akira shook his head before responding,

 "None of your business." Damien laughed a little bit harder at that as Akira asked,

 “What’s going on? You don’t usually approach me when I’m with someone.”

 Zachary hit Damien who coughed,

 “The experiments have been seen all over the city.”

 Akira nodded his head as he said,

 “I know I ran into a few of them.”

 Zachary sighed, he had hoped that Akira hadn't run into them since the three of them knew that they would be after him.

 “Do you think the Southern Suns will be running around with the experiments?” Damien asked as Akira rolled the idea in his head before responding,

 “No. They would be too important.” Which brought up the question are the people that were release failures or not and if not then would that mean that he sent them loose to see how they interact with other people? Or is there a bigger reason that Akira himself can’t see.

 “Do you think Arbrito has some type of records of the deaths?” Zachary asked as he watched Akira who looked at the ground deep in thought.

 "Unless its Igura players then no," Damien said as Akira nodded his head in agreement even if they did get there hands on the records they might just be as useless as this stupid game is which would be a waste of their time.

 Akira tapped his fingers against his hips when he said,

 “I need a body.”

 Zachary and Damien both nodded there heads in agreement,

 "We've been trying to find one for a while now, but it might be easier since they are out and about," Zachary said.

 Akira nodded his head as Damien cut in,

 “Give us a few days. Where will you be at?”

 "The hotel," Akira said and without another word, the three of them went there separate ways as Akira motioned towards Keisuke who followed him as they back-tracked until they ended up back at the hotel. Akira was annoyed there wasn't any blood at all which couldn't be right. There had to be something unless they cleaned up the blood, but there would have still been water left over, but there wasn't unless they used a towel or their own clothing to clean up the water, but Akira couldn't picture that since they seem to be out of there minds when they found Akira and Keisuke. Maybe not so much since they knew to get Akira and either kill or leave the other alive. Honestly, if he had been one of the experiments the Southern Suns experimented on he would have killed Keisuke because a dead man tells no tales.

 When they got back to the hotel Rin and Motomi seem to have disappeared as Akira sat down on the couch and started to draw. Keisuke followed suit, sitting down he laid his head on the other side of the couch, legs dangling off the edge of it. He watched Akira as he drew even though Akira told him that those people were contacts of his, Keisuke couldn’t help but feel jealous because they could help him while Keisuke couldn’t. It was frustrating because he wanted Akira to lean on him in times like these, but he knew Akira wouldn’t. All he wanted to do was help Akira. Would he ever get the chance to help him? Truly help him. He didn’t know, but he could only hope that one day he would be able to as his eyelids started to get heavy and soon enough he fell asleep to the sounds of scratching of Akira’s pencils.


	22. The Body

 It had taken about a week instead of the two to three days that Zachary and Damien had told Akira that they would have a body. It had annoyed him greatly, but he understood after all somethings are easier said than done. When they had found the pair Akira and Keisuke had been outside of the hotel, talking about what Akira planned to do since at that point Akira had assumed them to be dead, but when they came walking up to him covered in blood he couldn't have been happier. At least they were alive. Zachary had led Akira to a building that still had its windows unbroken the place was a bit small, but it worked as Akira pushed open the door grabbing the edge as it started to fall down. Holding it as Keisuke, Zackary and Damien walked into the room only the did Akira pushed the door close. Dust covered their shoes as they made their way upstairs and with a wave of Akira's hand he told Keisuke to wait there.

 Keisuke only frowned at him but did as he was told and sat down on the steps leading up to the next level. Akira didn't look back as he followed Zachary and Damien into the room. Akira headed to the dead body on the ground. Kneeling next to the man. The man had chalky white skin. His black hair was matted with drying blood. The color of his veins was black. His clothing was once white turned into a deep red from the blood. Akira lifted the man's wrist, bringing his fingers up to his eyes. The man's nails were long, sharpen to a point and black like the nail started to decay as it turned a deep black towards the nail bed. He lifted the man's eyelids. His eyes were a deep red with black surrounding it.

 “Did you look at the body before coming to get me?” Akira asked as he opened the man’s mouth.

 "No. We just found him and figured you would want to get as much information out of it." Damien said disgustedly as he watched Akira put his fingers into the man's mouth.

 Akira nodded his head as he felt around inside the man's mouth. The man's teeth were sharp, but also had signs of decay. From the feel of it, the man seemed to have sores on the top of his mouth. The man's tongue was white instead of pink. Lifting the tongue he noticed more sores. Akira pulled his fingers out of the man's mouth. Raising his hands in the air he said,

 “One of you get something for me to clean my hands off. Something that won’t be used again.”

 Akira waited as the two got the things he needed and when his hands were as clean as they were going to get Akira grabbed his gloves as Zachary said,

 “Why didn’t you just wear those from the start?

 Akira sigh as he took out a dagger as he cut the man’s shirt off,

 “Because I can’t feel anything with these gloves and I know you two don’t have any on you.”

 The two fell silent as Akira looked at the man’s chest. His chest had many scars some harsh others not, but it was clear half of these scars were old while others seemed to be new. He cut open the body from the throat all the way to the top of the man’s pants. He covered his mouth as black blood flowed out. Akira pulled the slabs of skin away only to look away in disgust and pity for inside the body held the workings of Refine Acid. It ate away completely of all the man’s organs. The bone almost completely melted from the Acid. Spotting something black, he pulled it out only to come face to face with a Refine Acid box.

 Refined Acid was used for torture and instant kills for a betrayal or a failed job. Akira sighed as he looked over at the other two who were looking at anything else, but the body,

 “Someone go get Shiki.”

 Damien nodded his head as he left the room. Akira put the small box down and to the side as he cut the man’s pants off. His legs had scars over them, but over the scars were black filled sores.

 He could hear Zachary in the background trying not to hurl as he watched Akira look at the black sores. Taking the dagger he cut open one of the black filled sores a liquid of black puss came out of it causing Akira to turn his head into his shoulder from the smell that came from the sores. Akira didn’t even want to touch it as Zachary gave him an cut up wooden board. He took the edge of it and tipped it into the black pus and brought it close to get a better look. Then looked back at the sores then he pushed the board away when he remembered what these black pus really were. He had these when he was a child in the research center. He had scars on his body from it.

 These pus sores were due to continuing injection of the Nicole virus and different poisons. Akira stood up and walked away from the body as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. He remembers the experiments. The pain he went through. The changes to his body and mind. The changes that were done to his body were permanent like how the whites of his eyes will always hold a hit of black in them. How the scars from the sores will always be there. How his vivid his dreams were. How the poison ate away at him. How it was hard to walk or even eat for that matter. Even to this day, it's hard for him to walk or even run because of the pain he feels in his feet from the experiments. How thick his blood his now that it makes it hard for his heart to beat. How there will always be a darker ring around the nail bed of his fingers. It made him angry, but it seemed that the experiments have gone farther and that unsettled him greatly because that would have happened to him if he survived in the research center and no matter the guilt he felt for leaving Nano behind in that place. It was the best thing that happened to him because he would have ended up dead or worse and no one would have cared except for Nano.

 When Shiki entered the room Akira walked over to him and pointed out the Refined Acid box that was inside of the body. Shiki didn’t say anything as he pulled Akira closer to him. As he opened the box to he saw another vial of the Refine Acid within it along with a needle and a voice receiver. Something that Shiki used all the time, but as he looked at the body and with how shaken Akira was by it he knew there was something more to it since Akira wasn’t an easy person to unsettle in the first place.

 He could feel the heated glare of Zachary as he followed his eyes to his arm wrapped around Akira’s shoulder. He smirked at Zachary he knew that Zachary liked Akira, but Akira wouldn’t belong to him since Akira belong to him. He will always own Akira and no matter what anybody did he would make sure they knew even to Akira himself because no one will get away with taking what he deemed as his.

 “What did we learn from the body?” Shiki asked as he closed the box causing Akira to notice the arm around him as took Shiki’s arm off of him and walked to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall. He responded to Shiki’s question,

 "He was killed with the Refined Acid. Why I would assume that he failed or betrayed them. The marks on his body are from the experiments. The black sores are from a build-up of the Nicole virus and different poisons of what who could say. There are sores on top of his mouth and his tongue is white. I think the reason for the white tongue is because the sores on top of his mouth burst open."

 Shiki nodded his head as he too looked over the body, but he spotted something on the man’s left wrist as he turned it over he couldn’t make out what it was, but it seemed to be a bird. He couldn’t say for sure due to the scaring over it.

 “Think we can follow the trail from the receiver?” Akira asked as Shiki thought over the question then said,

 "I don't think so. The receiver seems to be a match word. For example, if any types of words that were said in the same sentence and wasn't from the other experiments or group they would be killed."

 Akira nodded his head,

 "Basically it's a bust," Zachary said as Akira thought it over then said,

 “No. We know now that the experiments have gotten worse. They have Refined Acid and had put it inside of there people and we know the only way to get Refined Acid is the government and if you didn’t want to go through the government then you would go to Arbitro.”

 "That means a visit to good old Arbitro," Damien said as he watched Shiki stand up then turned to Damien and said,

 “No, I’ll be going to see him and I’ll give the information to Akira when I have it.”

 Akira nodded his head, he did not want to deal with Arbitro he always gave him the creeps. He hated feeling like Arbitro wanted to mate him out to Kau whenever he saw the damn man and when Shiki turned to leave Akira followed behind with Zachary and Damien behind him. When Keisuke saw Akira he stood up and let Shiki pass him as Shiki shot him a smirk.

 “Are you alright Akira?” Keisuke asked worriedly. Akira only nodded his head as he motioned for Keisuke to move so they could leave the building.

 “Can I ask anything about the body? Keisuke asked Akira who sighed and said,

 “No. Don’t it’s better that you don’t know. I wish I didn’t know.”

 Keisuke didn’t say anything. The burning pain of wanting to help him wouldn’t go away, but there wasn’t anything he could do. He knew this, but it didn’t stop it from hurting any less. As Keisuke looked up at the sky then back at Akira who had his hands in his pockets deep in thought. He just hoped that all of this would end soon because he noticed it was starting to take a toll on Akira even if Akira didn’t know it himself.


	23. Shiki's Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go and the epilogue. If it seems a bit fast then I am sorry, but while I was writing this chapter it felt like I was dragging on the story just for it be longer so I decided cut it out and go with this route instead. I hope to have this story completed sometime this week before I get to busy with my college classes.

 During the weeks that followed Keisuke would disappear at odd times which caused him to worry about Keisuke who always told him that he was alright. Akira felt like he was hiding something, but he wasn't going to force it out of him. Deep in thought, he didn’t notice when Shiki had cornered Akira and told him about how Arbitro was part of the ring and when Akira asked what he was going to do about it Shiki had gotten a gleaming look in his eyes which caused Akira to tell Shiki that he didn't want to know. Even though Shiki couldn't get the hideout information out of Arbitro, but Shiki had told Akira he felt like Arbitro knew, but wouldn't say because they might have a good business dealing going on.

 Akira had wanted to bang his head against the wall, but there wasn’t anything to do about it as Shiki had left just as quickly as he came. If Akira was honest he didn’t want Shiki to leave and it made him sick to his stomach that he thought that way as he left the hotel. It worried Akira that the death rates were raising each day and as each day past people worried and started to hide or stay inside of the hotel. Akira could feel the fear in the air. As he made his way through the alleyways, but what stopped him cold was seeing Nano so close to the hotel.

 Nano didn't like being around many people nor would he willingly, be this close to the hotel. As he walked closer he called out Nano's name who turned to look at him.

 "No," Akira whispered when he saw Nano. Nano looked just like the other experiments. The whites of his eyes were black and his blue-purple eyes dull almost blending completely with the black. The veins popping out of his body were black. He looked to be in pain as his steps were slow. Akira didn't understand. He was fine the last time he saw him. It had only been a month since he last saw him so why. Why Nano! Why? He wanted to scream at the injustice of it all. Nano didn't deserve this. He didn't. Akira felt wetness upon his cheek as Nano's hand shakily touched wiped away the tear that fell from his eyes.

 He was careful not to cut him with his long black nails. As he grabs Akira's other hand and put it over his heart and said in a broken voice,

 “Kill me. Right here. Right now. I can not hurt you.”

 Akira voice cracked as he said,

 "I can't. I can fix it. Please don't tell me this. Please, I'm begging you. Let me fix it."

 Nano swallowed and said,

 “It’s too late for me. I beg you end me. I rather die by your hand than hurt you with my own.”

 Akira swallowed as the tears fell from his eyes as he moved his hands to his dagger. The dagger …that Nano gave him so long ago.

 "Nano," Akira whispered as he pointed the dagger at his heart.

 "You'll be alright Akira," Nano said as he kissed Akira's forehead and with tears falling down his face as he pushed the dagger into Nano killing him. Akira held his cooling body as he laid it down on the ground. The tears came faster as he screams he let out was covered over by the booming thunder

 Nano's blood covered his hands as he put his head down over his dead body. He couldn't…He meant the world to Akira. He was a protector and most importantly his best friend who knew everything. Who understood him better than anybody. Who should have had a happy life after all of this, but he didn't instead he had to die by his hand all because they wanted him. All because of him. He cried harder as he felt someone pull him to them and through blurry eyes, he saw Shiki.

 Shiki who he fought tooth and nail with. Shiki who forced himself into his life and the man who held him as he cried into his neck as he carried Akira away from Nano. Shiki didn’t know what was going on because the man that he wanted to kill had been his mission to kill was already killed and it hadn’t been by his hand it had been by Akira’s hand and from Akira’s reaction to it. It seemed that they knew each other. They may have been close which angered Shiki a bit, but even he wasn’t that much of a monster to ask questions about it as he laid Akria down on the bed in Shiki’s apartment.

 All Akira did, was roll over and fall asleep without a second thought. Shiki sighed as he handcuffed him to the bed. He didn't know what his mental health would be like and he would rather be safe than sorry as he left Akira handcuffed and asleep in his apartment.

 Akira didn’t know how long he was asleep for as he woke up, but all he knew was that he was handcuffed to a bed and that Nano was dead as he sat up. He spotted Shiki with vials of chemicals lined up as he looked over at Akira,

 “Feeling better?” Shiki asked as Akira tugged at the handcuffs and said,

 “I would feel a lot better if I wasn’t handcuffed.”

 Shiki chuckled,

 “I didn’t know what you would do when you woke up. Think of it as me cashing in on what you owe me.”

 Akira glared at him,

 “You’re a bastard.”

 Shiki shrugged his shoulders as Akria continued,

 “You can’t keep me here someone will come for me.”

 Shiki chuckled at that as he said,

 “You would think that, but they won’t nor am I letting you go.”

 Akira's sadness at Nano's death was pushed to the side as anger and horror fell over him when Akira thought over what he meant then everything clicked as he growled out,

 “You didn’t.”

 Shiki smirked at him,

 “I did.”

 Akira pulled hard at his handcuffs as he tried to leap forward, he glared hatefully at him as he said,

 "You son of a bitch. How dare you."

 He walked over to Akira and tilted his head upwards to look into Shiki's cold red eyes he said,

 “Because I can. Plus he came to me. He wished to help what he thought was his Akira. I forced him into a life-debt and showed him the world that you belong to. Showed him that you are mine.”

 Shiki had tightened his grip on Akira's jaw as his grip got harder with each word. As he whispered into his ear,

 “He learned that you will never belong to him. You will always belong to me. Even if I have to show you over and over again.”

 Akira glared as Shiki let go of his face and left.

 During the week that followed Shiki would let him shower and go to the bathroom, but he would always be handcuffed. At this point, Akira wanted to hurt Shiki badly, but being imprisoned in Shiki's apartment did help as he had decided that Nano had been right that there wasn't anything he could do, but it didn't make the sting hurt any less.

 What worried Akira as they hit the second week was Shiki. Shiki kept him locked, he didn’t talk to him. Shiki did nothing, but work on something and when he had asked about it Shiki only said that he would see and he did see. He saw as whatever Shiki had been working on was finished how he had tossed Akira’s sketchbooks on the bed and injected himself with what Akria could guess was the Nicole Virus. His eyes grew wide as he yelled at Shiki who glared at him and said,

 “Shut up. I do not even need this fake power, but I have many plans in motion where this poison will be needed it. I had perfected it from the notes you had.”

 Akira didn't know what to say as he glared at Shiki as he took the needle out of his arm. Nevertheless, he asked,

 “What plan?’

 Shiki smirked as he threw away the needle as he leaned over Akira and said,

 “You’ll see. It will be amazing and you will be by my side rather you like it or not.”

 Akira pulled at his handcuffs and said,

 "Go fuck yourself. I won't be here forever." Shiki smirked at him as he twisted his stomach piercing. He bit his lip as he turned away from Shiki who whispered into his ear,

 “You think so? I already own this body of yours all that needs to follow is this brain of yours.”

 Akira snorted as Shiki pushed off of the bed and headed towards the dresser,

 “Oh please. My mind will always be mine. I will never bow to you.”

 Shiki smirked as he held out different cleaning supplies for a mouth as Shiki held his face and forced open his jaw he forced him to clean his mouth out. Then he went back and cleaned the needles he had with gloves on and something that looked like scissors that had two round holes. As Shiki forced his tongue out with the clean tools he pierced his tongue then put a bar in the piercing as he gave him ice for him to suck on for the swelling. Akira glared at him as Shiki tossed away all the things he used as he smirked at Akira and said,

 “I want the world to know that you belong to me and a stomach piercing wasn’t enough.”

 Akira pulled at the handcuffs he was done with all of this as it bit into his wrist Shiki shook his head as he kept a tight grip on Akira's arm as he unlocked each one at a time as he cleaned the wounds and re-handcuffed him. Shiki stood up and left him alone. Akira knew he wouldn't be able to do much until it healed. If he wasn't handcuffed he would have fought tooth and nail against it, but he was handcuffed and there wasn't anything he could do about it. As the days passed by Akira would clean out his mouth until the two-week mark came were Shiki took out the bar and put in a smaller bar. It took a month for the piercing to heal completely and during that month he was slowly learning, on how to talk normally.

 When it was completely healed he was ready to hurt Shiki, but something strange happened. Shiki came in carrying twin daggers. His hair wet and his clothing dripping wet. He uncuffed Akira as he laid down on top of him.

 “What?” Akira asked as Shiki closed his eyes listening to Akira heartbeat.

 Shiki didn't say anything as he kept close to Akira who figured out that something had upset him and even still mad at him he put his arms around Shiki. Akira didn't know what upset him as he saw the twin daggers on the ground and asked,

 “Those aren’t yours are they?”

 Shiki his voice muffled from Akira’s shirt said,

 “No.”

 "Who's is it," Akira asked as he ran his fingers through Shiki's wet hair as he muttered,

 “You tell me about Nano and I’ll tell you about what happened.”

 Akira paused for a moment and sighed as he told Shiki about Nano or more like everything because he knew that this would be the only chance to learn more than what he knew about Shiki. Over the past two months even though he feared what Shiki would do, he really didn't do anything to him. He just kept him locked up here which caused him to think about him and think of ways to hurt him. Nevertheless, that hate turned to worry and when that happened Akira knew this game they had been playing for many years was truly over. He had lost and Shiki knew it. Shiki had been right from the start when he told Akira he wouldn't have to do anything since Akira himself would do all the work for him.

 He was broken away from his thoughts as Shiki told him about his past.

  _Shiki had been five years old when a baby was welcomed into his home by his father. The baby looked like his father unlike him. His father was tall and had long blond hair with blue eyes. The baby also had blond hair and blue eyes a pure look-alike of his father while Shiki was a male version of his mother. She had long silky black hair with the most stunningly beautiful red eyes that would sparkle when the sun hit them just right. His mother was always full of life, but when his father brought in his new brother everything changed._

_HIs mother didn't want anything to do with the baby and in turn, made sure that Shiki didn't have anything to do with the baby. By the time the baby was five and Shiki ten. His father had moved in his mistress into the house they all lived in. This angered his mother because she was his wife. He should have been faithful to her. He shouldn't have brought anybody else into this house, but he did. Even though his mother let Shiki spend time with his father. His father didn't want anything to do with Shiki and instead, trained him._

_Since his father was the leader of the Blue Jackals and him being the oldest was his heir so his father taught him the way of the Yakuza. Taught him to kill, intimidate and business. He taught him the ropes on how to be a good leader and the group loved him, but by the time Shiki had turned fifteen his father had decided to lead the Blue Jackals down a different path and decided that his younger brother would lead. His mother had been furious because the true reason for the chance happened to be because his younger brother looked like their father._

_His mother had told his father that he would regret this day as his mother had taken him and left. What my father didn't know was that his mother came from a long line of assassins. Shiki had followed his mother to her family home. It was a big home with large windows, double doors and inside had many rooms and for the first time, Shiki had meant his grandfather and grandmother. His grandfather was a tall man with graying black hair and green eyes. His grandmother had graying white hair with red eyes. His grandfather smirked at him as his grandmother addressed his mother,_

_“Ellie. Welcome home.”_

_His mother who had her hands fisted and with eyes burning like a thousand suns told them everything that happened. His grandparents had grown angry during the telling as they turned to him and told him that things will fall into place. Shiki didn't really care too much about it. Nevertheless, for the next two years, they taught him everything in the way of an assassin how to hide in the shadows. How to sneak and break into. How to silently kill and how to cover his tracks. By the time he learned as much as he could he had left the household and branched off on his own within the first few months of being by himself he had made a name of himself. The grim reaper is what they called him and during the war, he had fought in many battles and that the military had paid him to do so and when he was sent out to kill Nano he had also been paid to be part of the battle that Nano had been in. Shiki and Nano had fought hard against each other, but Nano was too fast for him and had knocked himself out cold and when he came too he only saw Nano walking away from him._

 Shiki had paused as Akira let everything that Shiki had said settle in. He was shocked that Shiki was the heir of the Blue Jackals at one point,

 “What was your younger brothers name?”

 Shiki sighed,

 "You already know him. It's Rin. I had killed his group and ever since then he had been trying to kill me." Shiki pointed towards the daggers laying on the floor as he continued,

 “It didn’t work.”

 Akira nodded his head. Akira knew he had to tell Shiki causing him to sigh and open his mouth,

 “Shiki I know you didn’t say it, but you had woken up in the woods surrounding the battle.”

 Shiki raised his head to look at Akira who closed his eyes as he continued,

 "I had been at the battle. I had dragged you to the woods and the reason Nano let you live that was because he wanted to play and you already know the outcome to that."

 Shiki was quiet for a time then he started to laugh as he said,

 “The irony on the matter is not lost on me.”

 Akira laughed as well and said,

 “Nor is it lost on me.”

 Silence had settled between the two. As Akira drifted off to sleep he felt Shiki move him, but before he could ask what he was doing Akira had fallen asleep completely and by morning the handcuffs were completely gone. His sketchbook, pens, and jacket were by his side and Shiki was gone. Akira knew that he could leave, but he couldn't not after what they shared last night. He felt like they had passed a big milestone and for Shiki to have locked Akira up in here with only him. He had expected Shiki to hurt him and do many things to him, but he didn't. The only thing he did was pierce his tongue. If this had been a year or two ago he believed full heartedly that Shiki would have hurt him and broken him, but Shiki didn't.

 So he had decided to stay as he drew what happened into his sketchbooks. Two days had passed before Shiki came back and when he did Akira could tell he was shocked.

 Shiki walked to him with a bag in hand as he sat down on the edge of the bed moving some of Akira’s work that he spread out on the bed,

 “You could have left, but you didn’t.” Akira didn’t respond there was no need to as Shiki pulled out a tattoo machine with different color inks and paper. Akira raised his eyebrow at him as Shiki continued,

 “Just as I have marked you. I want you to mark me.”

 Akira's eyes widen as he looked from the tattoo machine to Shiki. Did this mean what he thought he meant? Did this mean the game was truly over and that they had found there equal standing in each other's life? After all the fighting verbal and physical. Along with being here in Toshima did the power struggle between the two finally come to an end? He had to make sure,

 “Is it over?”

 Shiki nodded his head as he said,

 “It is over.”

 Akira grabbed the paper as Shiki took off his shirt. He drew out Shiki's katana which was stabbed into the ground with trees casting a shadow with a full moon and around the hilt of Shiki's katana was a pair of dogs tags. When he showed Shiki. He had smirked because the first day they meant had been on a full moon. The forest was where they hid for a time from the fire and that happened to be the first time that Akira invited him over to his place, his katana, and the dog tags to showcase that they found an equal footing in the others life.

 When Akira was done tattooing Shiki he wiped it clean and wrapped it as he put away the tools that Shiki gave him and as he turned back to Shiki. Shiki had grabbed him by the back of his neck and brought him into a kiss shocking Akira. Shiki's lips were soft as he pushed his tongue into Akira's mouth were they twisted around each other breaking apart only for Akira to lose his shirt. Shiki ran his hands over Akira's chest, passing by his nipples just brushing them did nothing for him, but when Shiki crushed it underneath his thumb, twisting it. He bit his lip to keep the moan that wanted to come out. Instead, Shiki moved his mouth down his neck his tongue leaving behind a wet trail until he stopped by were his neck and shoulders meant and bite down on it causing the moan that Akira tried to keep in to be let out.

 Shiki smirked into Akira's skin as he heard Akira moan as he moved his hands from his chest to his stomach piercing. He played with it by pulling and twisting it. Moans spilling out of Akira's mouth. Shiki had taken off Akira's pants and boxers causing Akira's rock hard cock to spring out. He played with the head as Shiki put his fingers in Akira's mouth. Akira sucked and swirled his tongue around his fingers as Shiki ran his hand up and down Akira's shaft, from time to time he would push down on the head of it with the pads of his thumb. When Shiki would do that Akira would let out muffled moans around the fingers that he had in his mouth.

 When Shiki pulled out his fingers he swirled his fingers around Akira anus and slowly opened him up. As each finger went in Akria would winch in pain, but when he touched a spot deep within him. It caused Akira to moan loudly. Shiki smirked as he pulled out his fingers as he lined up his cock as he slowly eased himself inside of Akira. When he was all the way in he waited for Akira to adjust to his size before moving. When Shiki would hit that one spot deep within Akira he would moan loudly. Shiki would hit that one spot continuously as the bed banged against the wall with each thrust of Shiki's hips. Akira nails dragged down Shiki's back as he went faster. As he hit that spot harder Akira came covering his stomach and Shiki's with his cum as Shiki sought out his own release and when he did he came inside of Akria. He leaned his head against Akira's damp forehead staring into his blue-green eyes. He pulled out once he caught his breath and cleaned Akira's cum off of the both of them.

 It wasn't too long afterward that both of them fell asleep. By the time Akria woke up Shiki was gone and Akira could only smile as he stood up to take a shower and clean the cum out of his ass.


	24. The Truth

 When Akira came out of the shower he had just put on his clothes and was drying his hair when to his surprised Zachary burst into the room out of breath.

 “Whoa. What’s wrong?” Akira asked as Zachary glared at him as he caught his breath,

 “What the hell do you mean by that? I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

 Akira crossed his arms as he waited for Zachary to continue which he did,

 "I had heard about Shiki, but that isn't what I tried to find you for it's about something more important."

 Akira raised an eyebrow at that he wondered if Zachary had found the hide-out for the Southern Suns, but it didn’t seem like it as his eyes seemed to be frantic,

 “Which is?”

 Zachary grabbed his shoulders, looking down into Akira’s blue-green eyes and said,

 “The Southern Suns heir is alive and he’s here!”

 Akira eyes widen, he like many had thought the whole family had died during the takeover, but it seemed that wasn't true as Zachary gripped Akira harder as he continued,

 “It’s Arbitro human dog.”

 “Excuse me? Kau?” Akira asked shocked, but if he thought about it did explain a lot since Kau would help him in his own ways. He remembered when Kau was younger and he would follow Akira around, but Kau didn’t look anything like his younger self. When Akira came around the Southern Suns Kau would always follow him around and ask him questions about his work. He had wanted to be like Akira even though he was in line to take over the Southern Suns.

 Back then Kau had long silky black hair with sunset colored eyes. He was always a happy child. Easy going and easy to get along with even when Kau would annoy Akira, he would still be nice to Kau because he still had a child-like innocence about him. During the take over it was said that everyone died. Akira had been heartbroken because he had been close to the Southern Suns head family. Kau was young when the take over happened. Akira wanted to say that Kau had been ten years old at the time, but he wasn't too sure since he never asked for Kau age. During that period his only worry was the job. Age was just a number in his line of work so he never asked and the family didn't tell him. Figured it wasn't important for him to know and it wasn't.

 Nevertheless, Kau was alive and had been hurt, brainwashed and who knows what else because of the takeover and given to Arbitro which would make sense for him to work with the Southern Suns head if he had given Kau to Arbitro to use as he pleased. Akira fist tighten the knuckles of his hand turning white as he growled out,

 “Then we best hurry and get him out of there.”

 He leveled Zachary with a hard glare as he hurried out the door and said over his shoulder,

 “Death will be too good for that son of a bitch.”

 Behind him, Zachary smirked say what you will about Akira, but the one thing that made him angrier than a mama bear was when you hurt people he cared about. This is what he always liked about Akira as he wasn't afraid to step into dangerous situations like this. He had shown to himself and to others that he did care. Plus anybody that can get along with Shiki is a god sent to him because he is next to impossible to work with, but he worked well with Akira. Nevertheless, he was surprised that Akira didn't know about it, but maybe he shouldn't be since they kept him hidden well by changing what Kau looked like completely.

 "What are you going to do to Arbitro?" Zachary asked as they went through the alleyways to get to the mansion.

 “I’m not going to do anything. Shiki’s been gunning for him for the past few months. All this will do is give Shiki a new toy to play with.”

 When they started to get closer to the mansion Zachary asked,

 “Do you think Shiki knew about Kau?”

 Akira shook his head as he replied,

 “No, Shiki would have destroyed Arbitro and put in a new head instead of keeping him. He would have sent Kau either to me or back to the Southern Suns. Depending on his mood.”

 Zachary nodded his head as Akira climbed the tree that led into one of the rooms in the mansion. Akira held his hand out for Zachary to take which he grabbed as he jumped causing Akira to pull him inside of the manison. Nevertheless, Akira didn't give Zachary any time to look around the mansion as he headed to Kau's room. Zachary could hear laughter and people downstairs as Akira opened the door to see Kau who's head shot up.

 Akira walked over to Kau kneeling down on the ground in front of him,

 “I understand what you’ve been trying to tell me. You are Kau the heir to the Southern Suns.”

 Kau nodded his head as his body started to shake like he was crying. Akira pulled Kau towards himself and picked him up,

 “I don’t know if you can walk on your own legs, but we can’t stay here.”

 Kau nodded as Akira carried him out of the room with a nodded to Zachary they backtracked to the window, but Akira stopped as he pushed Kau into Zachary’s arm as he brought up his dagger blocking an incoming blade.

 Akira glared at the hallway as the weight of the blade had backed off and disappeared, but Akira knew better as he growled out,

 “Go.”

 Zachary who’s arms were busy trying to keep Kau from leaping out of them said,

 “I can’t do that.”

 Akira kept his back to Zachary as he noticed motion by his left side. He blocked and parried the blade away. He threw a green ball were a poisonous mist formed killing the men that were coming out of the rooms. When he did that it seemed that the fight truly started. Many man Arbitro's and the Southern Suns came out. Akira parried each attack. As he yelled,

 “I told you to fucking leave! Leave!”

 Zachary didn't want to leave him behind as he watched Akira bury his dagger into a man's chest as he flipped off of him landing on top of another man's neck snapping it as he rolled off another man. Throwing different color balls that would kill or make them angrier. Zachary tore his eyes away from the scene as he escaped through the window that they had come in from with Kau in his arms who seemed to be reaching out to Akira.

 Zachary ran and even though he hated leaving him behind. Zachary understood because they only came for one person who had the chance to stop what the Southern Suns were doing and that was the heir. They didn't really plan it at all not like they could have because who knew what would happen if Kau had stayed there longer. For all, they knew they could have escaped and taken Kau with them. They had to act before they could disappear. Zachary knew this logically, but it didn't hurt any less.

 Akira smirked when he heard Zachary leave. It was a good thing because he didn't know how long he could have held them off as hands tried to make a grab for him which he would cut off, but when they tried to box him in from all sides he threw down one of the white balls causing a white mist to surround the group and as he tried to escape someone grabbed him from behind. Akira without a second thought slammed his dagger backward into the person who had a hold on him. Killing him as he ran and before he could reach the window one of the experiments men slammed him into the wall. His vision swarmed as his head was slammed against the wall again as he felt a prick of pain in his neck and the last thing he saw was before darkness overtook him was Arbtiro's smiling face.

 When Akira came too he was laid out on a metal slab of a table, his wrist and ankles were handcuffed. When he looked around the room it seemed he was in medical warden of a hospital. There were IV drips, drills, chemicals, and scalpels. The walls where a deep blue color and the floor from what he could see was black. There was a door to his right which opened up to reveal a tall man with blue eyes and pulled back blond hair.

 "Oh, you're awake. I'm glad I feared you wouldn’t wake and that would mean that I would have to kill someone if you did." said the man. Akira raised his eyebrow for the man had looked familiar, but he couldn't place it as the man smiled at him.

 “Oh you don’t know me, but I know you.”

 Which didn’t help Akira any as the man leaned over Akira and ran a finger down his cheek,

 “I am Drake. Akira the man you’ve been trying to find.”

 He could have told Akira that from the get-go, but he could guess it was for dramatic effect. Akira personally never meant Drake in person, but his actions made him hate Drake with an undying passion. He glared heatedly at Drake who only laughed as he grabbed a syringe and injected him. He didn't a chance to look it at as his body started to heat up. He felt like his veins were on fire. He could feel Drake wipe him down as he bit his lip to keep the screams. He could feel his blood boil, he was familiar with this type of pain. He had only felt this when he was injected with the Nicole Virus. His blood was trying to purge itself of the virus. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Drake write down the effects of what was happening to him then he would put it down and wipe him down with a cool cloth.

 It did nothing to soothe the pain nor the fire. He didn't know how long it took for his body to purge itself of the virus, but Drake did draw his blood as he looked at it curiously. Akira knew his blood was thicker because of the experiments that were done on him it had the effect of thickening his blood causing his heart to beat faster than what was normal for someone of his height and size.

 "Ah, Akira your blood is just like I remember it only thicker," Drake said as he put the vial into a rack as he smiled down at him,

 Akira glared at him,

 “I wonder which researcher you were at the center.”

 Drake laughed as he brushed Akira’s wet hair back,

 “Oh, Akira, all I wanted to do was protect you, but you are a hard person to protect after all having Nicole Premier and Shiki always around you. I had to do something.”

 Protect him? It seemed more like he wanted to torture Akira and when Drake said that it reminded him of something. He couldn't remember at the moment as he was injected with a higher dose of the Nicole Virus. He watched Drake tap his lip as he said,

 "This is interesting. I have made a different version of the Nicole Virus, but it seems to have no effect on you."

 It did have an effect on Akira. He could tell as the fire in his veins would go from boiling hot to freezing cold. Drake had flashed a small flashlight over his eyes to watch the pupils causing Akira to blink his eyes a few times to get rid of the small dots that appeared over his vision.

 "Interesting. From the notes, I had stolen from the others researchers they said that you had a permanent tint of grey to the whites of your eyes, but it seems more black than grey.

 Akira knew the reason why, but he wouldn't tell him. After all who wants to tell the person who is experimenting on you that the more you experiment the darker that grey gets unless he’s in a trace, but that was different. The dark black Drake was talking about was from the experiments from the research center and Akira figured it got darker with how many times he had been injected with the Nicole Virus and it hadn't helped that they had put in different poisons into his body making it worse which caused the permanent tint.

 He could tell Drake was about to say something when Tray walked into the room. His eyes widen as he saw Akira strapped down to the slab as he handed the paper to Drake and hurried out of the room. He understood, he really did because he couldn’t do anything no matter how much he could tell that Tray wanted to help, he just couldn’t. Akira looked back at Drake who flipped through the papers and said,

 “How interesting.” He looked at Akira as he smirked and continued on with what he was saying,

 "No wonder people wanted to protect you. A seer unlocked from the experiments and according to this heavily affected by the flumes causing hallucinations to happen and by-product it affected another, but not as bad."

 Akira turned his head to the side. So that was what happened for the reason there wasn't any bodies nor blood was because of a hallucination. Why didn't he think of that? He wanted to bang his head against the wall for not thinking of that solution, but at the same time how could he have known? He may have been a seer, but it did not mean that he saw everything. He may be smart, but it did not mean he was the smartest. These were facts he knew about himself and understood. He never questioned it, but it did not mean it didn't make him angry to know this.

 Drake smiled as he said,

 "We'll let see how bad it can get when its injected into you."

 Akira glared and said,

 "And here I thought you wanted to protect me. If this is your version of protecting then you can shove it up your ass."

 Drake smirked,

 "Of course it would have been easier if you hadn't become close to those people in the first place. All you needed was me. Even from the research center. I may have left, but seeing you again after all those years I finally understood my purpose and it was to be with you."

 Akira wanted to hit him, he wanted to hurt him to the point where he would be begging for his own death. He wanted his blood on his hands even though he would have always let Shiki do this, but he wanted to do this himself. He finally remembered the journal they found about the researcher who was slowly falling into madness and found him again. It was him. Drake was that researcher. He remembered why he wanted to kill him even when he was a child. It was Drake that told the higher-ups about Nano and Akira's friendship. It was Drake who gave the other researchers the idea of testing other poisons and chemicals that have the same general make-up. It was Drake because that was the only way for him to get out of the project.

 Because of Drake's actions he had almost died in that research center and caused Nano to free him from it which caused Nano to have harder experiments on himself as punishment for freeing Akira.

 “It was always you.” Akira spat out as Drake put down the papers,

 "Of course it did you honestly believe the other researchers could have come up with an idea like I did?"

 Akira knew he was right which made Akira hate Drake more as he sat down on a chair,

 “I heard that you had to kill Nano? Do you know how long I’ve experimented on him? How long it took for my experiments to bare fruition him? And how he found you? I wonder how he broke from it because you should have been here months ago.”

 Akira smirked at him,

 “Nano is stronger than anything you could do to him.”

 Drake shook his fingers over Akira’s face as he said,

 "But he did beg you to kill him so maybe he wasn't as strong as you thought he was, but you know afterward my people had a hard time finding you. I wonder where you were for a long time until I decided to dangle a piece of meat in front of one of your people and see if they took the bait and they did. My plan worked since here you are."

 Before Akira could answer him. A scream rang out causing Drake to sigh and say,

 “All they had to do was agree with me and they wouldn’t have turned into my test subjects, but they didn’t.”

 Akira raised an eyebrow at that as Drake said before he left the room,

 “It was too bad that I couldn’t have gotten my hands on the King Cobra’s they would have been prime test subjects.”

 Akira eyes widen, the other Yakuza groups were still alive? He didn’t hear anything about that. All he heard about was the war between each group, but from what Drake said it was a war against him because of his idea. They didn’t agree so they fought until Drake won. The only reason the King Cobra’s were around was because Zachary had done the smart thing and took his people underground when he realized that they were losing a battle.

 He also knew that Zachary didn't know the reasons behind the war since he had became the head during the war. For all Zachary knew was that the Southern Suns had broken one of the laws that the Yukaza had in place to keep the peace. Everything started to fall into place for Akria as Drake came back into the room wiping the blood off his hands as he said,

 “Now that is taken care of. Shall we continue?”

 Akira didn't answer because there was no reason to answer as he continued. The days passed by in a blur for Akira and during those days he had watched as Drake got more frustrated that nothing he was doing worked. Eventually, he decided to physically hurt him. He would cut him open and put the different solutions into his body then sew him back up and watch.

 Drake made sure he never outright killed Akira for that wasn't the point of the experiment. The point was to push Akira to the edge and bring him back under his wing and control him, but Akira was headstrong. He would not give in to him no matter what. He would not scream when Drake would burn him. He would not scream when his veins were on fire. He did not scream when Drake cut into him. He kept his stony mask. He would not break. He had promised himself he wouldn't and he kept to it even as Drake brought in other members of the Yukaza family to experiment on.

 He would close his eyes as he heard their screams. He couldn't think about the things they had been through from how long they had been under Drake's hand. It hurt his heart, but he would not break, but one evening Tray had come into the room he was in and sat down. He had looked over Akira's body and started to cry.

 “I’m sorry.” Tray said through blurry eyes. Akira laughed as he coughed up blood.

 “It’s okay. I don’t blame you. I don’t blame anyone, but Drake.”

 Tray nodded his head as he wiped the blood off of Akira’s face,

 "I heard Shiki is on a warpath on finding you. The streets haven't run this red in a long time. I wish I could help you."

 Akira smiled,

 "Shiki is always on a warpath, but he and I understand. We had found one of the experiments that had the black box of Refined Acid in it. Personally, I think Shiki is going to have fun playing with Drake and Arbitro."

 “Why?” Tray asked as he held Akira’s hand.

 "Because Drake is the cause of everything and what Arbitro did to not only the Southern Sun heir but being a cause of me being here. And I fully expected him to rail into my ass about going to save Kau without having a plan which was my fault."

 Tray could feel Akria weakly squeeze his hand.

 “Is it true about you being a seer?” Tray asked as he gently squeezed Akira’s hand back.

 "Yes, I had found that out a few years after I escaped from the research center. My dreams weren't normal. They were too vivid for them to just be dreams and when one of them came true it all clicked after that each dream I had started to come true, but I could never see my own. It was always someone else. I took what I could from it and did what I could. For example, the one dream that came true was Keisuke being able to stand up for himself."

 Tray nodded his head,

 "But wouldn't that have happened anyway?"

 Akira shook his head,

 “Keisuke is a good person. He would rather let someone walk all over him before he stood up for himself.”

 "Oh." Tray said as they both got quiet. Akira because he didn't think he could talk anymore without coughing up more blood and Tray because of the information overload eventually he squeezed Akira's hand and left him. Akira stared at the ceiling as he drifted off to sleep.

 After the talk he had with Tray, Drake decided to inject the chemicals that caused him to hallucinate. He would sometimes see Shiki standing by his side. Sometimes he would see Keisuke dripping in blood. Sometimes he would see himself eating Nano. It had been hard to keep his sanity intact because Drake would experiment more on him while he hallucinated.

 Akira knew no matter what that he would die if this continued no matter how many times Drake brought him back to life. Then one day he heard whispering and screaming. He opened his eyes to see Zachary unlocking the handcuffs and he asked,

 “Please tell me this is real?”

 Zachary raised an eyebrow at the question and said,

 “Of course this is real, plus I left Shiki with Drake. I’m pretty sure he’s gonna kill him.”

 Akira chuckled,

 "Good." And with a shaky finger, he pointed to a murky vial and said,

 “Inject that into me. It should stop the hallucinations drug he injected into me.”

 Zachary nodded his head as he did what he was told. When Zachary didn’t disappear he smiled as Zachary helped him up and off of the slab. Akira stumbled causing Zachary to hold him up,

 “I’m sorry it took so long.”

 Akira nodded his head as he was half carried down the long hallway with each cell they passed was empty of people,

 “If you’re wondering I unlocked each of the cells. I was surprised that the groups weren’t dead, but they do owe Shiki and myself a life-debt.”

 Akira nodded his head as they passed by a large room with Shiki. Tray, Damien, and others people holding down Drake as Shiki beat him. He could see Arbitro in the corner with his throat torn out. He wondered who had done that, but it didn't matter as Zachary called out to Shiki causing him to stop, taking in Akira's broken body as he glared down at him. He threw the pipe he had to the side as he picked up Akira and said to the others,

 “Do what you wish.”

 The others in the room smirked as Zachary, Damien, Tray, and Shiki who was carrying Akira walked out of the building and waiting for them was Keisuke and Kau, both covered in blood.

 “Akira!” Keisuke said as he pushed off the wall to get a better look at him. Kau followed with his hand wrapped around the back of Keisuke shirt.

 "I'll be okay," Akira said before Keisuke could ask. Keisuke nodded his head as he followed the group down the street,

 "While you were gone I taught Kau a few things, but when you get better I'm pretty sure he would like it better for you to teach him," Keisuke added.

 "I will just give me time," Akira said as he looked over at Kau who smiled widely at the thought of it.

 By the time they got to the middle of the street, Zachary asked,

 “After Akira’s heals, what are you going to do?”

 Shiki didn’t say anything he didn’t have to as Akira said,

 “Watch us and you’ll see.”


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story, thanks to everyone that gave kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscriptions. Thanks to everyone that enjoyed reading this and to anybody that reads this in the future I've hoped you enjoyed the story.

 Akira told Zachary to watch and he did. He watched as Shiki went into the Nikkouoen Military with Keisuke by his side. He watched as once healed Akira reteach Kau everything. Even though Akira may have never been able to get Kau’s voice back, but what Akira was able to give him the gift of sight again after a killing raid where he found a pair of eyes that matched the eye color that Kau had before Arbitro removed them. He watched as Akira placed the people that owed him life-debts in high positions of government and medical fields. He watched as Shiki gathered a group of like-minded men and woman to form a rebellion. He watched as Akira sent out people to gather as much information on other people in government positions. Blacking them into a deal of sorts with that kind smile that Akira always wore making the other party believe that they were getting the better end of the deal when in reality it was Akira who did.

  He watched as Shiki’s group overthrown the Nikkouoen government. He watched as Akira made it seamlessly for Shiki to take a leadership role for the rest of Japan. He watched as Keisuke became known as the right-hand man of Shiki’s, but the truth it was Akira who was the right-hand man, but only a few knew that as Shiki kept Akira close at hand. Akira, in turn, made plans with others planting them into different governments around the world. He watched as the people of Japan praised Akira for his kindness. He watched as Shiki put down any type of rebellion. He watched as Akira and Shiki talked things over of the future.

 He watched as Akira who was the mind behind all of Japan about the plan with Shiki agreeing to it. He watched as one government after another fall underneath the rule of Japan and he watched as Shiki became a ruler of the world so to speak with Akira by his side. He watched as Shiki and Akira’s twist love grew and what broke his heart was when he was kneeling down next to Akira’s dying body. Akira with a beautiful smile on his face, Kau with tears streaming down from his beautiful sunset colored eyes. Who held the wound that wouldn’t stop bleeding. He watched as Akira lifted shaky fingers caked with his blood and said to Kau,

 “Do not weep for me. I have lived a good life. All things must come to an end at some point. All I can do is welcome it with open arms. You will be okay.” 

 He watched as Kau held his hand and without even looking at him Zachary knew what he would have said if he could talk because he himself was saying it please don’t do this. Please don’t leave me. He a man with great strength and wisdom dying due to an assassin hired by the rebel groups to overthrow Shiki and in the process end up killing Akira. As he watched Akira smile his bright blue-green eyes slowly turning dull with his chest stilling to a stop completely. His body chilling and when the door burst open with Shiki. Shiki looked at the two of us covered in blood…Akira’s blood and he knew at that moment what Akira meant all those years ago when he said the day he died would be the day that Shiki snapped completely after all Akira’ was Shiki moral compass while Shiki was Akira strength. How true Akira’s words were as he watched Shiki announce the death of Akira.

 He watched as the streets ran red with blood from the killings. He watched as Shiki fought and killed without a second thought and he watched when someone killed him.

 And now old, withered, hands shaking to write down the accounts of that time. His gray hair falling into his eyes as he looked up to see his great-grandchildren playing. Zachary smiled and when he looked beyond his great-grandchildren he saw two people laughing. Two people that once upon a time he knew, but now he did not as Zachary watched the pair wave at him. He waved back as he closed the journal. Putting it on the shelves of journals he had lined up in his home. Most of them came from Akira while others were his own. As he laid down in his bed. The same bed that held memories of Keisuke who died in his bed with his adopted children and husband surrounding him. Crying and holding his hand as he passed onto the next great adventure. The same Kau who died not too long after his wife died. His children believing that he had died from a broken heart and now it was his turn as he pulled off the oxygen mask. He laid in bed eyes close as his breathing became hard until his heart stopped beating. He believed he lived a good life. He hoped in the next life that it would be better after all if Akira and Shiki could get a second chance at life why couldn’t he.


End file.
